Thế Giới Cho Chúng Tôi
by MyMan
Summary: If at the last minute Momonga disappeared instead of the appearance of my comrades' information about his presence leaked, would the teammates and he would handle the situation in this world like that? what? How will your teammates choose? stay or leave? a big gamble! (this is a BL story, but only a hint)
1. Chapter 1a

**Đầu tiên là xin lỗi vì đã xóa chuyện, vì mình muốn làm hai bản tiếng việt và tiếng anh song song với nhau. Nên mọi người tiếp tục ủng hộ mình nhé!**

Thời gian gian ở chỗ ngồi trong lúc 00:00, thời gian kết hợp với sự thay đổi của sự nghiệp của họ. Không có gì khác nhau, không có gì khác nhau, không có gì khác nhau. Bạn có thể sử dụng một số thứ khác nhau, một trong những thứ khác nhau. . Tất cả các bộ phận khác nhau. Họ cầu xin cầu.

Allbedo phần mềm quế kết hợp với hai tay với nhau

Aura không có gì khác nhau khi bạn đang ở trong tình trạng này.

Mạnh mẽ và tối cao Phần cứng của chúng tôi mong muốn được sử dụng, có thể có một phần của họ.

Không có gì có thể, không có gì khác nhau, quan tâm đến sự khác biệt của bạn.

Không có gì khó khăn khi bạn cảm thấy thoải mái. Demiruge chỉ có thể sử dụng tính năng này, sự cố gắng, hài lòng

Nơi đó có thể là một phần của sự nghiệp và sự quan tâm của bạn. Ánh sáng, phần cứng, phần cứng, phần cứng, phần cứng, hình chữ, hình chữ, hình chữ, hình chữ đọng chữ cao.

Hifh, khi có sự cố, quan tâm đến sự lựa chọn, sự lựa chọn, sự lựa chọn của Chúa Peroroncino, Lord Ulbert, Lord Tablua, Lord Touch Me, Lord Takemi, Lord HeroHero, Lord Bukubukuchama, Lord Nishiki

Các loại này có tính năng, tính toán, quan trọng, quan trọng, tình cảm, sức khỏe, sức khỏe, sức khỏe, sức khỏe, sức khỏe, sức khỏe. Cho mình khi Allbedo. Phá phá nó "đọo ... cao ..."

Câu nói có nghĩa là có ý nghĩa, có nghĩa là có ý nghĩa về sự khác biệt của họ. Mạnh mẽ của chúng tôi khi bạn có thể sử dụng một cách mạnh mẽ như vậy Ulbert nhifn vào hai tay trong khi hét lên "trẻ là avarta của tôi trong Yggdrasil ... từ gì đó lên nam".

Peoroncino nghéo khi chơi Bukubukuchama "hạ gục ta ta tính?" Một phần của chúng tôi, một bộ phận khác nhau, một bộ phận khác nhau. Demiruge khi có tài khoản, trong đó có tài năng, tài năng, kỹ năng, tài năng, kỹ năng, tài năng, kỹ năng người ...

Tablua Phần mềm Allbedo tuy trong lòng anh vo ùng, tình yêu khi Nạn của NPC của minh có cảm xúc với sự quan trọng của ... Tablua bằng văn bản của chúng tôi, một bộ phận của trò chơi điện tử. Một phần của chúng tôi, một trong những thứ khác nhau, một trong những thứ khác nhau. trong cộng vui.

Peroroncino bay tự chọn với nhau Tình yêu, tình yêu, tình yêu, sự khác biệt, tình cảm, tình cảm và sự khác biệt của anh ấy. . Trọng vô cùng anh ta, thời gian và thời gian, sự quen thuộc của anh ta

Ulbert là một trong những tình yêu, một trong những mối quan hệ tình cảm, tình cảm, tình cảm, tình cảm, tình cảm, tình cảm, tình cảm của bạn thời trang của chúng tôi Thời gian này có thể là một phần của tình yêu và sự khác biệt. Nam xoa đầu Demiruge tinh nhành mìn Liệu "Mang ta hạ không?" Demiruge trong nước, văn hóa, văn hóa, văn hóa, văn hóa, văn hóa, văn hóa, văn hóa, âm thanh, âm thanh, âm thanh, âm thanh, âm thanh, âm nhạc, âm nhạc này, xin người ... "Anh mặc áo dài ôm Vô tifnh anh |

Chạm vào tôi quàng tay và vai của Sebas, vui vẻ "nam tính, gồng mình của nam, nam tính". Nghệ như thế này với khả năng của bạn. Chạm vào tôi chỉ có một phần, một phần của anh ấy, ... an và tính năng của chúng tôi và sự khác nhau: "

Takemi Đế bằng NPC của bạn "bộ. Mạnh mẽ, tập. Kiếm. Ta. Đẻ. Ng. Cocytus mứt ra một chút với nhau. "Mạnh. Mạnh. Mạnh. Nâng. Niu. Chú ý. Luồng. Từ."

Không có gì khác nhau, sự thay đổi của bạn. Tình yêu của chúng tôi không có gì khác nhau, đó là một trong những thứ khác nhau. Mare Phần mềm của chúng tôi Mạnh mẽ khi bạn có thể sử dụng tính năng của bạn.

Các NPC cuối cùng và tuyệt vời, chạy trên nền tảng và tình yêu, vui vẻ và thoải mái. Tất cả đều là một phần của họ, một trong những thứ khác nhau.

Phần cứng của chúng tôi có thể sử dụng được. Tablua cuối cùng của chúng tôi "con gà con" của chúng tôi là con gà trống. Nishiki sau khi chúng ta gọi cho chúng tôi, chạm vào nhau và sau đó là cảm giác thoải mái. .

Sau đó, bạn có thể sử dụng tính năng này.

Sau đó, chúng ta có thể sử dụng "Momon-oniichan, trong khi ở trong trò chơi." Tablua rút tiền, dài hạn "săn Momasi-san có trong đó ... ...", "'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' là tình cảm với tangthth của chúng tôi Chạm vào phần mềm và phần thưởng và phần thưởng Sebas Ra ra quỳ thái "vâng" Ulbert ra, "ra ra hay hay, toàn bộ. " Phần mềm cuối cùng của phần mềm "vâng"

Tablua văn hóa với Allbedo "chia nhau của họ Allbedo và kiểu người và đồng "thanh"

Sau phòng ngủ của chúng tôi ngai vàng HeroHero bắt đầu "có ai nhận thức sao ở đó không?" Nam tính im im của chúng tôi, một trong những người khác, một trong những người khác nhau? Sùng người ngay lập tức quay quay. Tablua "Mạnh là hai người, tôi ..." Ulbert, khi anh ấy đang ở ... ..., đó là ... " Nam tính không có gì khác nhau khi đồng ý với nhau.


	2. Chapter 1b

The first is to apologize for deleting, because I want to make two Vietnamese and English versions parallel. So everyone continues to support me!

When the peak time is at 00:00, all eyes are directed up instead of seeing the silhouette of a skeleton, all the floor guards see an empty chair. The bone-chilling atmosphere that didn't know where it came from, Allbedo, whose eyes were soaked in water, could not stand this feeling and shouted to the other guardians who couldn't hold back their tears. The supreme one has finally abandoned them, have they done something wrong but in the evening the supreme ones have abandoned them, the whole day Momonga who has commanded 41 supreme people has also abandoned them .. ... All want to scream and beg them to come back even knowing that the plea will never reach the gods. But they still begged.

Allbedo kneeled and clasped his hands together "the supreme ones, pray to you not to abandon the gods, ,,,, please"

Aura could not hold back her tears as she used both hands to rub away the hot tears, Mare did not hesitate to cry so loudly that she would embrace her face with both hands.

The other guardians did not shed tears but their shoulders kept trembling. All prayed for but the supreme being could hear them, hoping that the supreme ones would come back so that they could atone for their sins.

But nothing happened again and again, all could only be hopeless, the desperation drowned out the surrounding atmosphere as if it could throw its flavor.

I don't know how long the ground began to shake and became stronger. Demiruge stood up to look around, wanting the appearance of the supreme being, in the presence of desperation there was hope to appear.

The place where the throne is hiding from its owner has white lights, not knowing where it came from but it makes people see it. The light continued to grow until the positions near the throne were also engulfed in the light, the looming images of the guardians opening the eye-shaped eyes were carved into their hearts that were supreme being.

The image of the supreme being becomes clearer, until the light disappears the presence of Lord Peroroncino, Lord Ulbert, Lord Tablua, Lord Touch Me, Lord Takemi, Lord HeroHero, Lord Bukubukuchama, Nishiki lord

The supreme ones just standing there with their eyes closed without moving all simply stood there, time seemed to stop without a sound coming out. Until Allbedo. Break it "Dark ... high ..."

The saying seems to have an effect on them, the supreme ones slowly open their eyes, once again all sounds disappear to give silence. The eyes of the supreme being opened to look around as if confirming his position, the one who broke the silence this time was HeroHero "what the hell !" What happened ! ? "Ulbert scolded his hands and shouted," This is my avarta in Yggdrasil … what's going on ".

Peoroncino whispered to Bukubukuchama, "Didn't we die ?" But that statement accidentally made everyone around look at them, the surprises of the guardians and the silence of the dark. other high. Demiruge looked up and whispered "the supreme ones ... who have returned ..." The other guardians also filled with Allbedo's tears with a light grip on Tablua's robe and said in tears "my god who ... has returned ... "

Tablua looked at Allbedo, but he was confused but when he saw his NPC, there was a feeling of crying ... a strange emotion. Tablua used his tentacles to gently poke Allbedo's head, "I'm back." The words from his mouth automatically came out, Allbedo heard that sentence and cried loudly. But others saw that their NPCs had the same joy as a child who saw their parents, strange feelings so that people didn't say a word immediately ran down to embrace their NPCs. in pleasure.

Peroroncino flew down to embrace Shallter, she also hugged him back in tears "Peoroncino-sama ... who has returned ..." He hugged her like he was hugging a real person. warm. So the emotions of people do not know when he cried, I remember ... remember the time that he and everyone together, together to find products together to create the Tomb of the Great Underground nazarick . Unconsciously, he slid his eyes to the familiar heart of a skeleton, but unfortunately, there was no feeling of emptiness.

Ulbert was a person who didn't really lose emotion, but he didn't have family friends even if he lived alone, but when he joined Yggdrasil he had real friends ... though virtual world but the feeling he gives here is real. Right now, the feeling he gave to his NPC right now was honest, though he was not good at emotion but he was not completely cold. He stroked the head of the light Demiruge with a smile, "wait for me for a long time?" Demigure rushed to hug him with a trembling voice "just this time, please ..." He sighed and hugged him. When he saw something in his hand, a feeling of bitterness rose up, looking around to see something but the place was empty.

Touch Me wrapped her arms around Sebas' shoulders in a cheerful voice "don't try to brace yourself like that, relax". Hearing that, Sebas's body relaxed in a happy voice but no less trembling "welcome you back, Touch Me-sama". Touch me simply nodded, but he stopped something wrong ... obviously he was ... no ... impossible ... he thought that, he looked at the beginning around the feeling of joy and emptiness fighting each other he didn't know what to do: "this is your feeling ..."

Takemi stood before her NPC "set. Collectibles. Episode. Sword. Of the. I Pass. You. Still. Still. Hold. There. Cocytus let out a cold breath. "Yes. God. Still. Always. Improving. Niu. They are. Who Dark. High "Takemi nodded happily ..

The surrounding atmosphere really changed without sadness, but instead was the joy of submission. But unfortunately, that joy didn't last long when nishiki asked Demiruge, "Where's Momonga-san?", But the player just kept quiet and everyone immediately became serious in Takemi's "hot voice of Cocytus" Aura and Mare looked at each other on his face full of pain. Everyone knew that something had happened and became angry. Ulbert voiced the aura of destruction around "speak immediately, PRAY".

The NPCs turned their faces down in trembling voices with a white face. "Momonga-sama, has ... disappeared ..." The others did not seem to believe this. Allbedo continued to say a face full of mourning, "we don't dare lie, Momonga-sama has disappeared after all, the supreme ones appear."

Surprised everyone looked at the clock, the small pocket watch that displayed the time was 00:30:19. Tablua immediately stood up "what the hell" screams from the guards, then immediately put his face down like a group of faulty children preparing to be scolded. Nishiki then yelled angrily, "the publisher broke us ! The bastards "HeroHero also followed" we are dead ... what trolls us "Touch Me and Ulbert looked at each other in silence.

Finally, after the reunion with the NPCs, it was the right to curse the publisher, ignoring the face of the guards immediately.

After a final wipe, all fell silent again, Bukubukuchama whispered "Momon-oniichan, where are you?" We are in trouble. "Tablua just sighed," if Momonga-san is here ... he will tell us what to do ... "The silent atmosphere was ignored. instead of the defenders, it was the supreme sense of joy of the supreme leaders towards leader Momonga-sama. Touch Me finally calmed down and commanded in a serious "Sebas." Sebas came out on his knees "yes," Ulbert ordered. if you have, please invite them to come here. if they show signs of violence or kill them all. "Sebas bowed his head" yes ", Takemi followed in a rather scared voice" please take some people to help Sebas brought his hand to his heart and slid his end to the 90-degree "wine, all according to his will".

Tablua looked at Allbedo "dividing all the remaining guards, checking every place in the Tomb if there were irregularities immediately reported immediately. in another hour gathered at the 6th floor. "Allbedo and the others said" yes ".

After all, the throne room left only Yggdrasil players. HeroHero started "does anyone know why we are here?" Everyone was silent because it was so obvious that everyone was wondering, Bukubukuchama asked Peroroncino "didn't we kill ourselves ... Why is that? "Everyone immediately turned around. Tablua "so you two are like me ..." Ulbert was surprised "I also committed suicide ... what is it ..." Touch Me at the end of the bow said in a suspicious voice "the last thing everyone remembers is What? "People did not make appointments but agreed," I committed suicide ... "After saying that, everyone opened their eyes to each other.


	3. Chapter 2a

~~~ Touch Me ~~~

Cậu một người thanh niên chỉ có 24 xuân xanh là một cảnh giác hình sự, đó là một công việc thi hành công lý mà lúc còn nhỏ cậu đã mơ ước và ngay lúc này đây nó đã trở thành hiện thực nhưng số trời lai cho cậu một vốc dáng cao nhưng lại mảnh khảnh có điều nó không ảnh hưởng tới cong việc nên có thể bỏ qua . NNhưng hông hiểu tại sao cậu cảm thấy rất chóng vắng, được một thời gian cậu quen một cô nàng đáng yêu và cậu đã dành rất nhiều thời gian cho việc cua nàng. Qua bao nhiêu thời gian cuối cùng cậu đã cô nàng trong tay, cuối cùng cậu nghĩ mình đã tìm ra một thứ đặc biệt trong cuộc sống của mình. Nhưng cuộc sống thật khó mà lường trước, công việc của cậu ngày càng nhiều cấp trên càng lúc càng dồn việc cho cậu khiến anh không còn nhiều thời gian cho cô người yêu của mình. Anh đã nhờ cậu bạn thân nhất của minh chăm sóc gia đình mình, nhưng không hiểu tại sao...anh không hề lo lắng rằng hai người họ có thể ngoại tình...nó khiến anh thật khó chịu. Không biết anh đã chịu bao lâu cuối cùng khi anh tham gia Yggdrasil, anh đã cảm thấy một cái gì đó thật mới mẻ và anh đã đặt niềm đam mê đó hơn cả cô bạn gái mình.

Nhưng nó cũng chỉ là cảm giác thoáng qua sau khkhích được danh hiệu "hạng nhất thế giới" anh lại lâm vào trang thái trống tổng lần nữa. Trong giây phút anh quyết định dừng trò chơi này thì anh bắt gặp một người chơi dị tộc, không hiểu lí do tại sao...anh quyết định cứu lấy bộ xương đó. Bộ xương đó là Momonga là một người chơi đang trên bờ vực bỏ game,tuy là một bộ xương nhưng chả hiểu tại sao nhìn bộ xương đó còn cao và men lì hơn cả nhân vật của anh và kết quá hai người đã kết bạn với nhau và cùng nhau trải qua những cuộc chiến ở Yggdrasil. Thật khó mà nói anh đã xem người chơi đó còn hơn cả bạn gái mình, bằng chứng là anh sẵn sàng hủy hẹn với cô bạn gái mình chứ không bỏ hẹn với Momonga thậm chí đôi lúc anh có cảm giác Yggdrasil còn thật hơn cả khi anh ở thực tại. Anh cũng không hiểu tại sao mỗi khi gặp chuyện người đầu tiên anh tìm không phải cô bạn gái mà lại tìm hình bóng của bộ xương, anh lấy Momonga là một nơi trút bỏ tâm trang của mình mà dù đôi khi anh xin lỗi cậu vì đã bắt cậu nghe chuyện của mình nhưng câu trả lời của Momonga lúc nào cũng giống nhau : "chỉ cần cậu cần thì tôi lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng". Thậm chí cô bạn gái của anh đôi lúc bực mình mà la anh rằng "anh có cô nào trong đó phải không? Anh giải thích ngay cho tôi" thay vì giải thích thì anh lại cảm thấy trái tim minh đập mạnh đôi lúc khi nhớ tới hình ảnh bộ xương anh lại đỏ mặt, anh thầm cảm ơn rằng cô bạn gái anh không nhìn thấy điều đó mà có thể nếu cô nhìn thấy anh cũng không lo lắng.

Sau này khi cô muốn kết hôn anh đã lên và nói với đồng đội mình, anh nhận được vô số lời chúc mừng nhưng không biết tại sao anh lại không vui, anh thậm chí hy vọng rằng Momonga sẽ không đồng ý. Chỉ cần Momonga không đồng ý anh sẽ hủy bỏ đám cưới ngay...vâng anh đã hy vọng như vậy nhưng số trời lại không như ý muốn, anh nhận được lời chúc mừng của Momonga tất cả sau lời nói chúc mừng đó anh cảm thấy mình rất đau... Sau đám cưới anh ít Lên Yggdrasil vì anh không muốn nhìn thấy Momonga thật khó hiểu anh nói với chính mình như thế.

Một thời gian sau công việc của anh ngày càng nhiều, vợ anh đã có thai nhưng anh luôn cảm thấy rằng cậu bạn của anh lại lo lắng cho vợ anh còn nhiều hơn anh. Cảm giác nghi ngờ không khỏi dấy lên, anh đã lén kết nghiệm ADN nhưng kết quả chưa có thì vợ anh đã phát hiện cô giận dữ " anh không tin tôi phai không?" Vì thế anh đã bỏ qua tờ giấy xét nghiệm đó sang một bên và chú tâm vào Trắc nghiệm của một người chồng một người cha. Anh làm mọi thư để đem lại cuộc sống cho gia đình nhưng anh lại không cảm thấy hạnh phúc, tình cảm hai vợ chồng từ khi mới cưới tời lúc này vẫn luôn như vậy thậm chí mà nói là tình cảm vợ chồng càng lúc càng thâm trầm...những lúc như thế anh vô thức nhớ lại hình hành một bộ xương đứng trước cánh cửa lớn của bang hội đang nhìn anh.

Anh lao vào công việc làm việc một cách điên cuồng không phải để kiếm tiền mà để quên đi hình ảnh của người đó,nhưng có vẻ nó không hiệu quả lắm càng làm càng lao đầu vào anh càng nhớ những kỉ niệm của minh khi còn ở Yggdrasil. Anh nhớ nhất cái khoảng khắc khi có phong trào đám cưới để nhận đồ hiếm, anh và Momonga cung với Ulbert đã quyết định làm đám cưới với nhau. Momonga đã bỏ ra một số tiền để có quyền đám cưới với nhiều người đó là lúc cả ba người quyết định đám cưới để dễ dàng làm nhiệm vụ hôn nhân, lúc đó mọi người trong hội còn cười đùa nói rằng ba người họ rất hợp nhau. Anh cứ mỗi lần nhớ tới khoảng khắc trao nhẫn và cùng nhau là nhiệm vụ thì khuôn mặt bất giác đỏ lên.

Mà bên cạnh những kỉ niệm vui ra còn có một sự thật kinh ngươi nữa, Momonga lại là Suzuki Satoru một ngươi có tài năng về kĩ thuật quân sự có đẳng cấp thế giới. Bằng chứng là cậu ta đã khống chế được 1/2 thứ giới và cũng là một người được mệnh danh là "vũ khí huyện diệt", có rất nhiều quốc gia đã làm mọi cách quyến rũ cậu tới nước họ nhưng theo những tờ báo nói là tất cả thất bại, thậm chí còn có lời đồn cậu là người đã san bằng nhiều quốc gia lớn nhỏ là người châm ngòi cho chiến tranh Thế Giới lần thứ 3. Tất cả chỉ là một lời đồn cho tới khi chính miệng cậu thừa nhận, nhưng có vẻ như cậu không có định thủ tiêu những người biết than phận của mình, bằng chứng ư?...đó là sự tồn tại của anh nếu cậu thủ tiêu thì anh đã chết rồi.

Vì thế mà bây giời đây anh không còn đăng nhập Yggdrasil nhưng vẫn có thể biết tình trang của cậu, đơn giản thôi chỉ cần đọc báo là xong...là một người có tầm cỡ quốc tế như cậu thì việc lên báo chỉ là chuyện binh thường khác xa với anh một cảnh sát quèn. Có lẻ vì thế mà anh siêng đọc báo, anh cảm thấy rằng mình không thể quên hình ảnh đó, hình ảnh khuôn mặt Tuấn tú của cậu...

Cuối cùng sau từng ấy năm anh đã nhận ra rằng mình yêu cậu...đúng anh yêu một "vũ khí hủy diệt"...nên khi nhận rửa điều đó anh không còn cảm xúc với người vợ của mình nữa. Tình cảm của anh ngày càng lớn dần và nó khiến anh muốn quay lại Yggdrasil để gặp người đó nhưng anh không thể, anh là người đã chối bỏ Yggdrasil bỏ rơi cậu liệu nếu có dũng cảm quay lại chắc gì cậu có tình cảm giống anh hay thậm chí cậu cung đã bỏ Yggdrasil...cảm xúc thật khó hiểu nó giành xé con người.

Giống như ngày hôm ấy khi anh nhận ra Yggdrasil sẽ đóng cửa Vĩnh viễn anh đã rất buồn, buồn vì anh đã bỏ lỡ rất nhiều thứ thậm chí là người đó buồn vì nới anh có thể sống thật sự không còn. Nhưng có lẻ ông trời không thiệt đường người anh nhận được email của Mômnga, anh đã thật sự hì vọng anh sẽ nói rõ lòng minh và muốn bắt đầu với Satoru dù cậu không đồng ý cũng được. Tối đó anh háo hức chuẩn bị đăng nhập lần đầu tiên sau 2 năm anh mìn cười, khi anh ngồi xuống ghế tiếng chuông cửa vang lên anh đã quyết định bỏ qua nó. Mọi thứ sẽ kết thúc êm đẹp nếu như vợ anh không nắm lấy anh và xin anh 10 phút, đó chính là 10 phút dài nhất đời anh và cũng là lúc anh nhận được một sự thật khiến anh sốc.

Ngay từ đầu cô vợ đã lợi dụng anh, sử dụng anh Như một cái mấy ATM và đó là lí do cô kết hôn với anh. Cô đã ngoại tình sau lưng anh với người bạn thân của anh, thậm chí cô còn ném vào mặt anh tờ giấy xét nghiệm năm xưa trên đó ghi rõ ADM của anh và đứa bé không trùng khớp. Khi nhận ra điều đó anh suy sụp, không phải vì người vợ phản bội mình mà là người sự lừa dối của người bạn thân của anh. Cô ta quay đi nắm lấy người đàn ông và ôm lấy đứa bé quay đi bỏ anh lại một mình, anh đã khóc...anh thật sự rất đau...anh cảm thấy mình ở một nơi đầy bóng tối trong cơn đau đó anh nhớ lại một câu nói : "chỉ cần cậu cần tôi luôn sẵn sàng"

Anh đứng Lên ngay lập tức lập tức nhìn về chiếc đồng hồ và cầu mong thần linh rằng anh vẫn còn cơ hội, nhưng có vẻ như các vị thần cũng bỏ rơi anh chiếc đồng hồ đã điểm 00:00. Một lần nữa anh lai chìm vào bóng tối, anh suy nghĩ rất nhiều thứ cuối cùng anh cười, cười khi một thằng điên cười cho số phận của mình. Không biết đã qua bao lâu đôi mắt anh không còn sức sống nó hờ nhạt đi không còn nhìn rõ tiêu cự nữa, anh đứng dậy cầm lấy khẩu súng của mình nhắm vào vùng thái dương. TTrong lọt đêm tối lạnh lẽo vị cảnh sát đã bị mình kết thúc mạng sống của mình bằng chính khẩu súng của mình.

Anh chìm trong bóng tối, thật lạ khi anh vẫn có thể cảm nhận được cơ thể mình chẳng lẽ đây là cảm giác của cái chết?. "Làm ơn..." Anh nghe thấy một âm thanh nó thật quen thuộc, rồi anh cảm thấy sức nặng của cơ thể. Anh mở đôi mắt ra anh nhìn thấy trần nhà nó thật quen thuộc, khi lấy được tiêu cự anh nhận ra minh ở trong Yggdrasil.


	4. Chapter 2b

~~~ Touch Me ~~~

A young man with only 24 green spring is a criminal warning, which is a job of justice that at a young age he dreamed and right now it has become a reality but the number of gods he was tall but slender and it didn't affect the curve so he could ignore it. But I don't understand why you feel so empty, for a while you got to know a lovely girl and you spent a lot of time with your job. Through the last time he had the girl in his hand, he finally thought he had found something special in his life. But life is hard to anticipate, his work is getting more and more superiors to work for him so he doesn't have much time for his lover. I asked my best friend to take care of my family, but I don't understand why ... I'm not worried that the two of them may be having an affair ... it makes me uncomfortable. Not knowing how long he had endured when he joined Yggdrasil, he had felt something new and he had put that passion above his girlfriend.

But it was just a fleeting feeling after gaining the title of "first class in the world". He fell into the blank page again. In the moment he decided to stop the game, he met a heterosexual player, who didn't understand why ... he decided to save the skeleton. The skeleton is Momonga is a player who is on the verge of abandoning the game, but a skeleton but doesn't understand why he looked taller and taller than his character and ended up making two friends with together and go through the battles of Yggdrasil. It was hard to say that he had considered that player more than his girlfriend, as proof that he was willing to cancel his date with his girlfriend and not leave the date with Momonga even though he had the feeling that Yggdrasil was even more real than when he is in reality. He also did not understand why every time he met the first person he looked for, not the girlfriend, but looked for the skeleton, he took Momonga as a place to vent his mind but sometimes he apologized to him for had him listen to his story, but Momonga's answer was always the same: "as long as you need it, I'm always ready." Even his girlfriend sometimes annoyed and yelled at him, "Do you have any of you?" He explained it to me immediately "instead of explaining it, he felt his heart beating hard sometimes when he remembered the image of his skeleton blushing again, he silently thanked that his girlfriend didn't see it. Maybe if you see me, don't worry.

Later when she wanted to marry him up and told her teammates, he received countless congratulations but did not know why he was unhappy, he even hoped that Momonga would not agree. As long as Momonga does not agree he will cancel the wedding right away ... yes, he had hoped so but the sky was not as expected, he received Momonga's greetings all after saying that congratulation he felt I feel very hurt … After the wedding, I went up to Yggdrasil because I didn't want to see Momonga so puzzled that he told himself that.

Some time after his work, his wife became pregnant, but he always felt that his friend was more worried about his wife than he did. The feeling of suspicion did not rise, he had secretly tried to test DNA but the result was not yet, his wife found out that she was angry "do you not believe me fade?" one side and focus on the Test of a father and one husband. He made every letter to bring life to his family, but he did not feel happy, the feelings of the couple from the time of marriage were always the same even if they said that the relationship between husband and wife grew stronger. deep ... at times like that he unconsciously recalled the operation of a skeleton standing in front of the big door of the guild looking at him.

He rushed to work crazily not to make money but to forget the image of that person, but it didn't seem to be as effective as the more he rushed into him the more he remembered his memories when he was in Yggdrasil. He remembers the moment when there was a wedding movement to receive rare items, he and Momonga and Ulbert decided to get married. Momonga spent some money to get married to many people when the three decided to get married to easily get married, at that time everyone in the club laughed and said that the three of them were very suitable. together. Every time he remembers the moment of ringing and being together, the face suddenly turns red.

Besides the happy memories there is also a horrible truth, Momonga is a Satoru Suzuki who has a world-class military talent. Evidence that he managed to control the second half of the world and was also called the "district weapon of destruction", there are many countries that have made every effort to seduce him to their country but according to newspapers Saying that it all failed, there was even a rumor that he was the one who flattened many big and small countries who sparked the Third World War. It was all a rumor until it was his mouth. admitted, but it seems that you don't intend to kill those who know your fate, the proof ? ... that is your existence if you kill then you are dead.

Because of that, he no longer logged in to Yggdrasil, but could still know his situation, simply read the newspaper and finish it ... as an international person like him. is that soldiers are often different from him. Perhaps because of that he diligently read the newspaper, he felt that he could not forget that image, the image of Tuan's face ...

In the end, after all these years, he realized that he loved him ... yes, he loved a "weapon of destruction" ... so when he washed it, he didn't have any feelings for his wife. half. His feelings grew bigger and it made him want to go back to Yggdrasil to meet that person but he couldn't, he was the one who denied Yggdrasil to abandon him if he had the courage to return to make sure he had the same feelings as him. Or even he had left Yggdrasil ... it was a confusing feeling that he tore off humans.

Just like that day when he realized that Yggdrasil was going to be closed forever, he was very sad, sad because he had missed so many things even if he was sad because he could live really no longer. But perhaps the god did not hurt his brother's email, he really expected him to say it clearly and wanted to start with Satoru even if he did not agree. That night he was eager to log in for the first time in two years when he smiled, when he sat down on the chair the doorbell rang, he decided to ignore it. Everything would end smoothly if his wife did not take him and asked him for 10 minutes, that was the longest 10 minutes of his life and also when he received a truth that shocked him.

From the beginning, the wife took advantage of him, using him like a few ATMs and that was why she married him. She had an affair behind his back with his best friend, and even threw him in the face of an old test paper on it stating his ADM and the baby did not match. When he realized that he was down, not because his wife betrayed her, but the deceit of his best friend. She turned and grabbed the man and hugged the baby to go away and leave him alone, he cried ... he was really hurt ... he felt himself in a dark place in the storm that pain he remembers a saying: "as long as you need me always ready"

He stood Up immediately immediately looked at the clock and prayed to the god that he still had a chance, but it seems the gods also abandoned him the clock was 00:00. Once again he plunged into darkness, he thought a lot of the last things he laughed, laughing when a crazy guy laughed for his fate. Not knowing how long his eyes did not have the vitality he was pale and could no longer see the focal length, he stood up and took his gun to aim at his temple. In the cold dark night, the police were killed by their police with their own guns.

He was engulfed in darkness, it was strange that he could still feel his body. Is this the feeling of death? "Please ..." He heard a familiar sound, then he felt the weight of his body. He opened his eyes and he saw that the ceiling was so familiar, when he reached the focus he realized he was in Yggdrasil.


	5. Chapter 3a

~~~ Ulbert ~~~

Thế Giới bay giờ thật có để có một công việc phù hợp với năng lực thật khó. Trong một công ty chuyên về vận chuyển thì mọi người thật dễ hình dung những chàng trai cơ bắp cao to vận chuyển những chiếc thùng nặng, thật sự thì nó không đúng hoàn toàn vì ngay lúc này đây tại nơi vận chuyển có một người thanh niên khoảng 22~24 đang người mảnh khảnh đang ôm lấy thùng hàng to gấp đôi gấp ba người mình. Chà nó là một đề tài nóng bỏng chỉ người trong công thi đó biết vì ngươi thanh niên đó đã được ông chủ để ý,một ông chủ dâm tặc mọi ngươi chỉ có thể buồn thay cho người thanh niên đó.

Đề tài nóng như thế tất nhiên cậu biết chứ, cậu cũng chẳng thèm để tâm tới. Ông chủ của cậu đã nhiều lần tỏ tình nhưng cậu điều từ chối vì sao ư? Đơn giản vì cậu đã yêu một người rồi.

Hahaha...cậu yêu một người bạn một người bạn đầu tiên cậu có trong đời, người cậu yêu mang trên mình hai chiếc mặc nạ...thật kì quặc... Khi trong một trò chơi người đó mang trên mình chiếc mặc nạ của thần chết một overlord mang cái tên cũng kì quặc Momonga, còn khi ở ngoài anh ta lại khoát lên mình cái tên Suzuki Satoru một cái tên ai cũng biết là một người mang tầm cỡ quốc tế à không Thế Giới mới đúng. Cậu yêu từ khi nào ư?...chà nó hơi rắc rối...

Cậu tham gia Yggdrasil mới mong muốn lấy danh hiệu "kẻ hủy diệt" nhưng không hiểu tại sao cứ mỗi lần vào là lại có một đám người chơi khác đang săn tìm dị tộc và không may cậu là dị tộc. Không cần nói cung biết chuyện gì xảy ra cậu bị đuổi theo, và nó kết thúc khi cậu tham gia nhóm của anh và Touch Me. Lần đầu tiên có người lo lắng cậu thật sự đã rất vui dù đó có thể là giả nhưng cậu cũng rất vui. Đơn giản vì cậu được sinh ra trong gia đình tan rã cậu buột phải tự lăn lộn để tồn tại,nên cậu không có được cảm giác khi có người lo lắng.

Ban đầu cậu xem Momonga là một người bạn bình thường, nhưng không hiểu vì sao mà cảm giác của một người bạn lại trở nên mãnh liệt và cậu yêu từ khi nào cậu không rõ nhưng chỉ biết khi nhận ra thì cậu đã yêu. Trong phong trao đám cưới cậu thật sự hạnh phúc khi Momonga đã đề nghị một đám cưới ba người, mặc dù thật sự rất hạnh phúc nhưng cậu vẫn giữ bình tĩnh giả ờ xem nó như một phong trào binh thường.

Thậm chí khi Momonga đã tiết lộ sự thật rằng anh là Suzuki Satoru cậu vẫn không ngừng yêu thậm chí biết rằng đó là một người mà cậu Vĩnh viễn không với tới, khi biết sự thật cậu cảm thấy trái tim mình chùng xuống. Tại sao ư? Cậu một nhân viên bình thường anh lai là một người có tầm cỡ Thế giới...liệu cậu có thể...không...không thể nào...cậu đã nói với mình nhiều lần như thế.

Mọi thứ cứ tưởng chừng sẽ kéo dài nhưng không ngờ rằng tên dâm tặc kia đã ép cậu vào đứng cùng, hắn ta ép buộc các công nhân làm việc tới mức giới hạn thậm chí còn ép lương của họ. Chính vì thế cậu đã phải làm thêm rất nhiêu nơi để không chết đói, cũng không rõ từ lúc nào cậu đã không lên Yggdrasil nữa. Tuy không còn gặp mặt bạn mình nhưng chuyện của anh cậu cũng có để ý, một khi anh lên báo thì đó là một đề tài nóng bỏng nén dù không có thời gian đọc nhưng cậu vẫn sưu tầm các thông tin trên báo để khi có thời gian thì có thể đọc các thông tin của anh, nói là đọc chứ cậu chủ yếu là nhìn anh thôi con thông tin thì các đồng nghiệp của cậu đã bàn tán đủ cho cậu nắm được Thông tin rồi.

Nhưng rồi vào cái ngày đó cái ngày định mệnh đó cậu tự kết liễu cuộc đời mình, tại sao ư? Vì ngày đó tên dâm tặc đã gọi cậu vào phòng riêng với cái lí do có chuyện cần nói. Cậu đã lên theo lệnh lão và xém chút nữa đã bị gã làm nhục, vì sợ cậu sẽ nói cho mọi người lão ta liền nói rằng cậu dụ dỗ lão và quyết định sa thải cậu. Cậu thất nghiệp nhưng còn tệ hơn cậu bị người khác ghẻ lạnh thậm chí bị đánh, cậu muốn ttìm ơi nào đó để khóc để trốn tránh thực tại rồi cậu nhớ tới Yggdrasil như tim được nguồn sống cậu chạy thật nhanh về nhà.

Căn nhà chìm vào trong bóng tối chỉ có chiếc máy tính nhỏ đang nhấp nháy báo có email, sau cái email đó cậu biết rằng Yggdrasil sẽ bị hủy bỏ Momonga muốn mọi người gặp nhau lần cuối. Cậu mỉn cười khi nghĩ tới sẽ trở tình với bộ xương đó nhưng cung cay đắng khi nghĩ tới cậu sẽ bị từ chối, nhưng rồi cánh cửa bật mở là một đám du côn xông vào không những cậu bị đánh mà chúng còn đạp phá đồ đạc của cậu chiếc máy vào Yggdrasil cung chung số phận không may. Khi chúng đánh chán rồi chúng phủ tay bỏ đi, lúc này cậu nhận ra cậu đã bị dồn vào đường cùng cậu mỉm cười rồi đứng dậy lấy sợi dây thừng ở gốc nhà rồi tự kết liễu đời mình.

Cậu nguyền rủa rằng ngay lúc này đây khi cậu đã chết nhưng cậu vẫn bị ai đó làm phiền, một giọng nói cứ vang lên khiến cậu gian dữ muốn hét mắng người đó. Nhưng khi cậu mở mắt cậu nhìn thấy khung cảnh quen thuộc...đó là cậu đang ở trong phòng. Ngai vàng của Yggdrasil...!


	6. Chapter 3b

~~~ Ulbert ~~~

The world now really has to be able to have a job that is suitable for its capacity. In a transport company, it's easy for people to imagine tall muscular boys transporting heavy bins, in fact it's not true because right now at the shipping place there is a bar. In the period of 22 ~ 24 years old, the slender person is holding the box to double the size of his three people. Well, it was a hot topic that only people in that building knew because the young man had been noticed by the boss, a prostitute master could only be sad for that young man.

Such a hot topic of course he knew, he didn't care. Your boss has repeatedly confessed but he refused why? He simply fell in love with someone.

Hahaha ... you love a friend of the first friend you have in your life, the one you love carries on you two masks ... that's weird ... When in a game that person carries on my overlord goddamn mask wears an odd name, Momonga, and when he is outside he cradles me the name of a name Suzuki Satoru who knows an international stature person New World it's correct. When did you fall in love? ... rub it a bit troublesome ...

He joined Yggdrasil to get the title of "destroyer" but he didn't understand why every time there was a bunch of other players hunting for anomalies and unfortunately he was an alien. Needless to say what happened, he was chased, and it ended when he joined his group and Touch Me. For the first time, people were worried that he was really happy even though it might be fake but he was also happy. Simply because he was born into a family that disintegrated him, he had to roll himself to survive, so he didn't get the feeling when someone was worried.

At first he saw Momonga as an ordinary friend, but somehow the feeling of a friend became intense and he loved when he did not know but only when he realized, he fell in love. In the wedding ceremony he was really happy when Momonga offered a three-person wedding, although he was really happy but he kept calmly pretending to see it as a normal movement.

Even when Momonga revealed the fact that he was Suzuki Satoru he kept on falling in love even knowing that it was a person he couldn't reach, when he knew the truth he felt his heart sag. Why? You an ordinary staff hybrids are a World-class person ... can you ... no ... no way ... you told me many times such.

Everything seemed to be going on for a long time, but to think that the lecher had forced him to stand, he forced the workers to the limit to even force their salaries. That's why he had to do a lot more places to not starve, it was unclear when he didn't go to Yggdrasil anymore. Although he no longer met his friends, his story was noticeable, once he went to the newspaper, it was a hot topic of compression even though he did not have time to read, but he still collected the information in the newspaper when it was available. time, you can read your information, say that you read it mainly because you watched me stop talking, your colleagues discussed enough for you to get the information.

But then on that day that fateful day he ended his life, why ? Because that day the pirates called you into a private room with the reason for something to say. He had followed his orders and was about to be humiliated by him, for fear that he would tell everyone he told him to seduce him and decide to fire him. He was unemployed but worse than being estranged by someone else who was even beaten, he wanted to find some way to cry to avoid reality and he remembered Yggdrasil as if his life was running fast.

The house sunk into darkness only a blinking small computer with an email, after that email he knew that Yggdrasil would be canceled Momonga wanted everyone to meet for the last time. He smiled when he thought about getting in love with the skeleton, but the bitter bow when he thought of him would be rejected, but then the door opened as a group of thugs rushing in not only he was beaten but they also broke down. His equipment to Yggdrasil shared the unfortunate fate. When they got tired, they brushed off their hands, and now he realized he had been cornered with him smiling and stood up and took the rope at the base of the house and ended his life.

He cursed that right now when he was dead but he was still bothered by someone, a voice kept sounding and he wanted to shout at him. But when he opened his eyes he saw the familiar scene ... that he was in the room. Yggdrasil's throne ... !


	7. Chapter 4a

~~~ Peroroncino và Bukubukuchama ~~~

Anh và cô là hai anh em cả hai chỉ cách nhau có hai năm nên cũng không có gì khác biệt nhiều, cuộc sống của hai anh em cũng không có gì đặc biệt sinh ra trong một gia đình bình thường lớn len một cách bình thường. Dù có hay cãi nhau đi chăng nữa nhưng nó cũng chỉ là một trận cải nhau bình thường, họ làm lành rất nhanh ...nói chung là không có gì đặc biệt...à...cho tới khi đó. Cái ngay mà bố của họ về quỳ xuống xin lỗi anh em họ, ở cái tuổi còn đi học họ thật sự không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra cho đến khi có một đám người tới la hét đòi nợ. Bố của họ liền đêm đứa em gái của anh ra là vật trừ nợ, dù có cố gắng van xin nhưng bọn chúng vẫn bắt cô em đi.

Cho tới khi em ấy được thả về cô đã lâm vào trạng thái hoảng loạn cực độ, hai anh em họ đã sống nhiều năm như thế ông bố tiếp tục gây nợ mẹ của họ bỏ đi theo người đàn ông khác. Cứ thế tới cái ngày hai anh em quyết định bỏ trốn, cuộc sống sau đó tuy cực nhọc nhưng nó vẫn tốt hơn là ở lai căn nhà đó.

Sau đó trò chơi Yggdrasil bắt đầu phổ biến hai anh em họ cũng không thể cưỡng lại bắt đầu tham gia trò chơi, bắt đầu có những người bạn. Họ đã tìm ra một nơi mà hai người họ có thể sống dù đó có là ảo tưởng, nơi họ có thể là chính mình. Đó chắc là lí do mà khi hội trưởng của họ đã nói cho họ biết bí mật của mình là Suzuki Satoru, người nỗi tiếng vì tính cách độc ác của mình nhưng không hiểu tại sao hai người vẫn không sợ hãi mà bắt đầu hâm mộ cậu ta.

Chắc là trong quá khứ hai ngươi họ đã được cứu bởi Satoru, người anh bắt đầu từ bỏ game hentai mà chuyển qua sưu tập các bài báo thông tin về cậu, cô em bắt đầu tự tin hơn khi được Momonga an ủi sau khi họ kể về quá khứ của mình. Họ nợ Momonga một lời cảm ơn...không, họ nợ Momonag mạng sống của mình. Hai người có thể bắt đầu cuốc sống mới là nhờ Momonga và Satoru

Nhưng tôi tất cả chỉ là quá khứ hai người đã vì cuộc sống hiện tại mà quên lãng đi Yggdrasil, cứ thế thời gian trôi qua khi hai người để ý thì đã gần hai năm. Họ không đủ tự tin để quay lại Yggdrasil, nên họ tiếp tục bỏ qua nó những cảm xúc bị dồn nén một ngày nào đó sẽ phát nổ. Đúng vậy...

Lúc này cũng vậy cảm xúc đó đã phát nổ khi cả hai bị dồn ép vào đường cùng bởi một người mà họ gọi lần cha, không biết tại sao ông ta lại tìm thấy họ ném cho họ một số nợ khổng lồ mà họ dù có làm việc cả đời cũng không kiếm nổi. Rồi đâu lại vào đấy ông ta lại lấy cô em gái của anh ra làm vật trả nợ, em gái anh vì không muốn nên đã chọn cách tự sát trong nhà tắm với cổ tay bị cắt. Anh như bị một cú sốc lớn, cha anh ông ta chỉ đơn giản là bỏ qua và bắt anh phải làm thêm nhiều chỗ để kiếm tiền về. Anh lúc đó nghĩ tới Mômnga, anh cầu mong có thể cầu mong sự giúp đỡ của cậu, nhưng khi nhận ra Yggdrasil đã bị xoá bỏ anh chinh thức đại tới giới hạn và đã chọn cái chết để thoát khỏi đau khổ.

Trong bóng tối anh nhận ra em gái mình cả hai đã nắm tay nhau cùng nhau chìm vào bóng tối đó và bỗng nhiễm họ cảm thấy sức nặng buộc họ mở mắt, cả hai nhìn thấy...sự quen thuộc...họ nhận ra là mình đang ở Nazarich...


	8. Chapter 4b

~~~ Peroroncino and Bukubukuchama ~~~

He and she are both siblings both only two years apart, so there is nothing much different, the lives of the two brothers are also nothing special born in a normal and large family of ordinary wool. . No matter how often they quarrel, it is just a normal fight, they heal very quickly ... in general there is nothing special ... well ... until then. The instant their father came to his knees and apologized to his cousins, at the age of school they really didn't understand what was going on until a bunch of people came screaming for debt. Their father was in the middle of the night when his younger sister came out of debt, despite trying to beg, they still took her away.

Until she was released she was in a state of extreme panic, the two cousins lived for many years so the father continued to owe their mother to follow another man. So on the day the brothers decided to flee, life after that was hard but it was still better than staying in that house.

Then the game Yggdrasil began to disseminate the two cousins also could not resist starting to join the game, starting to have friends. They have found a place where the two of them can live even if it is an illusion, where they can be themselves. That must have been the reason when their president told them their secret was Suzuki Satoru, who was famous for his cruel personality but didn't understand why the two were still not afraid to start admiring fans. he.

Probably in the past the two of them were saved by Satoru, who he started to give up on hentai games and transferred to the collection of news articles about him, she began to be more confident when comforted by Momonga after them. tell about his past. They owe Momonga a thank you ... no, they owe Momonag his life. Two people can start a new life thanks to Momonga and Satoru

But I was all just a past two people who had lost their lives to Yggdrasil, and as time went by when two people noticed, it was almost two years. They were not confident enough to return to Yggdrasil, so they continued to ignore it the pent-up emotions would one day explode. Right...

At the same time, that emotion exploded when they were both cornered by a person they called their father, not knowing why he found them throwing them a huge amount of debt, even if they had not working for a lifetime. Then again, he took his younger sister to pay the debt, his sister didn't want to commit suicide in the bathroom with his wrist cut. He was like a great shock, his father simply ignored him and forced him to do more to make money. He thought of him then, praying he could pray for his help, but when he realized Yggdrasil was removed he conquered the limit and chose death to escape suffering.

In the dark he realized that his sister and the two had held hands together to sink into the darkness and suddenly felt that the weight forced them to open their eyes, both saw ... familiarity ... they realize they are in Nazarich ...


	9. Chapter 5a

~~~ Tablua ~~~

Là một nhân viên trong nghành khoa học đặc biệt là ở khoảng hoá học thì đối với anh việc ghi nhớ những cong thức pha chế thuốc thật dễ dàng, nên với cái trí nhớ được người trong ngành gọi là một siêu máy tính thì anh dễ đang có được một cong việc với mức lương cao ngất ngưỡng. Có thể nói một người như anh thật hoàn hảo, nhưng có mấy ai hiểu được thứ anh muốn là gì... Tuy anh được sinh ra trong một gia đình giàu có muốn gì được nấy một cuộc sống trong mơ, giống như con dao có hai lưỡi cuộc sống của anh cung vậy. Anh sống trong sự kì vọng của rất nhiều người, anh nhớ khi còn nhỏ anh biết mình không có năng khiếu gì khi anh nói với cha như thế và cái anh nhận được là một cái tát đau đớn của cha. Khi đó anh nhận ra rằng mình không phải là thứ gì hết chỉ đơn giản là một công cụ để đưa danh tiếng gia đình đi xa hơn và anh sẽ bị hất hủi nếu như Anh không làm nên trò trống gì.

Vì thế anh đã vùi đầu minh vào những cuốn sách, cố gắng biến mình thành một cái máy không cảm xúc đúng như cha mong đợi. Đôi lúc anh mệt mỏi muốn bỏ đi nhưng khi đó anh nhìn lại thì chợt nhận ra anh không có gì ở bên ngoài hết, không bạn bè, không tự do, thậm chí anh không nhớ nổi làn cuối anh cười là khi nào. Cứ thế cuộc sống anh chỉ cải thiện được đôi chút khi anh đã có thể đạt được nguyện vọng của cha, ông bắt đầu cười với anh xem anh như con trai. Anh lấy điều đó làm mục đích sống "chỉ cần cha muốn con sẽ làm theo ý cha", anh bắt đầu chinh thức trở thành cái máy.

Rồi ngày đó anh nghe thấy cha anh nói với một người bạn "thằng con của tôi đúng là phế thải" mọi thứ xung quanh anh như vỡ ra hàng triệu mảnh. Chỉ vì một yêu cầu của ông, một yêu cầu anh có cố gắng mấy cung không làm được "hãy vượt qua tên Suzuki Satoru, con trai ta".

Vượt qua một con người được mệnh danh là "ác quỷ" người có khả năng được đánh giá là như quỷ thần, người có trí óc được ví như của thần thậm chí nếu muốn đấu lại bộ óc đó là một điều không thể thậm chí nếu có sử dụng 100 hay 1000 cái siêu máy tính. Anh không thể đấu lại...không thể đấu lai ngươi như thế.

Nhưng đó là điều cha anh muốn nên anh đã nhờ vào mối quan hệ để có thể dấu một trận cờ với quy mô quốc gia trên siêu máy tính, Suzuki Satoru một ngươi thanh niên chỉ 23~25 tuổi lại được đánh giá cao như thế. Anh không phục và kết quả của trận đấu anh đã thua, nhưng anh không hận Satoru vì khi thua trận đấu đó anh nhận ra bộ mặt thật của cha mình. Ông ta giận dữ đánh anh một trận, ông ta thay đổi thái độ ngay khi Satoru đứng ra ngăn. Satoru đã đứng ra mời anh về chỗ minh làm việc, những người xung quanh đã rất ngạc nhiên. Cha anh đã đứng ra mặt vui mừng nhận lời thay mình và anh nhận được một câu nói khiến anh mắc nợ Satoru "cuộc sống này là của cậu ta, nên cậu ta quyết định mình muốn hay không." Lần đầu tiên anh được làm chủ cuộc đời mình nên anh đã từ chối Satoru chỉ đơn giản mỉn cười.

Sau đó anh rời nhà bắt đầu một công việc anh mơ ước, anh làm một nhà khoa học chuyên về hoá học. Đôi khi anh gặp Satoru và hai người mau chóng thành bạn, người bạn đầu tiên anh có.

Sau đó anh tham gia Yggdrasil anh lai có thêm những đồng đội, họ coi anh như một gia đình. Anh quên Satoru bắt đầu đam mê Yggdrasil, anh có thể quên nhiều thứ nhưng lai không thể quen được các công thức trong Yggdrasil. Một ngày kia khi hội trưởng tiết lộ danh tính anh đã ngạc nhiên hết sức, cứ như số trời an bày vậy anh bắt đầu thân thiết với Momonga bắt đầu để ý tới Thông tin của cậu . Những dù có ra sao thì trong chơi cung sẽ kết thúc, anh không tham gia Yggdrasil nữa hay đúng hơn là anh không thể đồng nghiệp ghét bỏ anh bắt đầu đẩy việc cho anh. Đôi khi Satoru tới anh cũng không thể nói cho cậu nghe được, việc anh quen Satoru được lan truyền và anh bị lợi dụng như một công cụ. Anh tức giận và tố len cấp trên về tình hình của mình, anh nhận được một câu trả lời không thể nào lạnh hơn "biến đi, sao không nói với Satoru-kun đi. Đừng làm phiền tôi"

Anh không thể đổ lỗi cho Satoru nên anh Trắc bản thân mình đã quá ngu ngốc, rồi anh gặp Satoru trên đường. Sau khi biết tình hình của anh cậu đã tức giận, cậu đưa anh vào làm việc cùng cậu những đồng nghiệp mới họ không coi thường anh cũng không xem anh như công cụ. Anh rất biết ơn Satoru, sau đó không lâu anh đọc báo và phát hiện một chuyện nơi anh làm việc trước kia vì đã dám làm Satoru tức giận nên đã bị hủy bỏ mọi công trinh và tất cả những nhân viên thuộc phòng hoá học và tổ trưởng đã tham gia quan đội.

Anh biết ơn Satoru vì đã giải thoát anh khỏi nơi đó, mọi thứ bỗng nhiên trở nên tốt đẹp. Nhưng số phận anh lai quá nỗi éo le, trong lúc đang đi ngoài đường anh bị đâm bởi một đồng nghiệp cũ và anh đã không qua khỏi.

Cho tới khi anh ổn định lại anh đã ở trong Yggdrasil...

~~~ HeroHero ~~~

Anh là một lập trình viên, anh theo đuổi ước mở này vi niềm vui. Chính vì thế mà anh khi tham gia Yggdrasil được phụ trắc phần thiết kế anh đã rất vui nén đã cố hết sức để làm nó đẹp nhất có thể. Anh đã đặt mọi niềm tam huyết vào đó và anh thật sự đã rất hài lòng, những đồng đội trong Yggdrasil anh coi họ như gia đình mình vậy tất cả luôn cùng nhau làm nhiều thứ đạt nhiều thứ. Mặt dù anh ngạc nhiên khi đồng đội anh Momonga đã tiết lộ danh tính của minh, thật sự bất ngờ khi một người có tầm cỡ như thế lại tham gia trò chơi này mà ngạc nhiên hơn là người như thế thật sự lai rất giàu cảm xúc.

Nhưng thời gian trôi qua anh buộc phải lựa chọn chết đói hay tham gia làm việc cho một công ty ác tiếng, tất nhiên anh chọn cuộc sống thật mặc dù không muốn từ bỏ Yggdrasil nhưng anh có lựa chọn nào khác sao...công việc này dã ép anh đạt tới mức giới hạn một cách tàn nhẫn vào ngay cuối cùng anh vào Yggdrasil anh cũng không đủ khả năng để nói chuyện anh từ bỏ khi chỉ để lai lời chào đối với vị thủ lĩnh Momonga.

Vâng anh đặt hiện tại len đầu cố gắng làm việc và cái anh nhận được là một cuộc gọi của công ty với cau nói đơn giản " anh bị sa thải". Anh gọi cho gia đình và nhận được một câu nói không thể nào diễn tả " chết ngoài đường đi"

Như một cú sốc anh cảm thấy khó thở nước mắt không dừng rơi, nơi anh ở là một chung cư và anh ở tầng cao nhất vì nó rẻ nhất. Anh đứng nơi ban công cuối người về phía trước...

Khi anh có ý thức lại thì anh ở một nơi ,à anh đã ở cách đây không lâu Yggdrasil...

~~~ Nishiki và Takemi ~~~

Hai người là một đôi bạn thân, thậm chí mà nói thì còn hơn đôi bạn nữa, cả hai điều là thầy giáo dạy về kinh tế học và họ khá có tiếng. Họ tham gia Yggdrasil vì sự nổi tiếng của nó và cung như sức hút của nó, cả hai nhanh chóng chìm vào niềm vui đó. Họ là một trong số 8 người biết bí mật của Mômnga,cả hai đã có cơ hội gặp mắt trực tiếp Satoru khi cả ba chạm mặt nhau ở trường và nhanh chóng nói chuyện với nhau như những người bạn.

Có nhưng người đi ngang có khuôn mặt ngạc nhiên và hai người nhanh chóng nổi tiếng, sự nổi tiếng đó luôn đi đôi với rắc rố và cậu đã bị đúng học sinh lẫn giáo viên vây lai cau đầu tiên họ luôn nói "anh quen Satoru phai không?" Hay "làm ơn hãy giới thiệu tôi với Satoru với!" nhưng câu trả lời lúc nào cũng là sự từ chối nên có kha khá người bắt đầu ghét anh và cậu.

Và họ bị hãm hại, chuyện anh và cậu là một đôi ngoài đồng đội ở Yggdrasil ra thì không ai biết. Chuyện này lan ra gây sức ép lớn hai người và hiệu trưởng buộc phải sa thải họ, mọi chuyện sẽ không thảm khóc khi chiếc xe của họ bị động tay chân. Chiếc xe trên đường mất đà lao thẳng xuống núi, nhưng trước đó họ nghe được một bản ghi âm của những người trong trường nói họ thật sự là cặn bã của xã hội và cầu một chúa sẽ phạt họ thậm chí còn có người mượn danh chúa để giết họ. Trong lúc đó họ hận loài người đế tận xương tủy, chiếc xe rơi xuống núi và không ai qua khỏi.

Điều tiếp theo họ biết là minh ở Yggdrasil


	10. Chapter 5b

~~~ Tablua ~~~

As an employee in science, especially in chemistry, it is easy for him to memorize medicine recipes, so with ease the memory of a person in the industry is called a supercomputer. There is a job with a high salary. It can be said that a person like you is perfect, but some people understand what he wants ... Although he was born into a wealthy family, he wanted a dream life, like a child. The blade has two blades of his life. He lived in the expectation of many people, he remembered when he was young he knew he had no talent when he told his father like that and what he received was a painful slap of his father. At that time he realized that he was not anything but simply a tool to take the family reputation further and he would be knocked out if he did not do anything.

So he buried his head in the books, trying to turn himself into an emotionless machine as he expected. Sometimes he was tired of leaving but when he looked back, he suddenly realized he had nothing outside, no friends, no freedom, even he did not remember the last lane he was laughing at. So his life only improved a little when he was able to achieve his father's wishes, he started laughing at him to see him as a boy. He took it as a purpose of living "if only he wanted me to do what he wanted", he began to become a machine.

That day he heard his father tell a friend "my son is a waste" everything around him broke like millions of pieces. Just because of a request from him, a request that he tried to do could not "overcome the name of my son Suzuki Satoru."

Overcoming a human being called the "devil" who is likely to be judged as a devil, someone with a mind like god even if he wants to fight that brain is impossible even If you use 100 or 1000 supercomputers. You can't fight back ... you can't fight like that.

But that's what his father wanted so he relied on the relationship to be able to hide a national-scale chess game on supercomputers, a young Suzuki Satoru who was only 23 ~ 25 years old was highly appreciated. . He did not subdue and the result of the match he lost, but he did not hate Satoru because when he lost that match he realized the true face of his father. He frantically beat him up, he changed his attitude as soon as Satoru stopped. Satoru invited him to go to work, and the people around him were surprised. His father was happy to accept his invitation and he received a sentence that made him indebted to Satoru "this life is his, so he decides whether he wants it or not." mastering his life, he refused Satoru to simply smile.

After he left home to start a job he dreamed of, he was a chemistry scientist. Sometimes he meets Satoru and the two quickly become friends, the first friend he has.

Then he joined Yggdrasil and he had more comrades, they considered him a family. He forgot Satoru's passion for Yggdrasil, he could forget many things, but he could not get used to the recipes in Yggdrasil. One day when the president revealed his identity, he was very surprised, as if the number of heaven was over, he began to get along with Momonga and began to pay attention to his Information. No matter what, the end of the game will end, he won't join Yggdrasil or rather he can't hate his colleagues and start pushing him. Sometimes when Satoru came he could not tell him, the fact that he knew Satoru was spread and he was taken advantage of as a tool. He was angry and pleaded with his superiors about his situation, he received an answer that could not be colder "go away, why not tell Satoru-kun. Do not disturb me"

He couldn't blame Satoru so he Tried himself too stupid, then he met Satoru on the road. After knowing his brother's situation was angry, he took him to work with him and his new colleagues who didn't look down on him didn't see him as a tool. He was grateful to Satoru, soon after he read the newspaper and discovered something about his previous work for making Satoru angry so he was canceled all his work and all the staff of the chemistry department. The team leader joined the team.

He was grateful to Satoru for releasing him from that place, everything suddenly became good. But his fate was so bad that he was stabbed by a former colleague while he was walking off the street and he did not survive.

Until you stabilize you were in Yggdrasil ...

~~~ HeroHero ~~~

He is a programmer, he pursues this open wish for pleasure. That's why he was so happy when he joined Yggdrasil to design the design that he tried his best to make it as beautiful as possible. He had put all his heart in it and he was really pleased, his teammates in Yggdrasil considered them as his family, so they all worked together to accomplish many things. Although he was surprised that Momonga's teammate had revealed his identity, it was a surprise that such a high-class person would join this game more surprisingly that such a person is really rich contact.

But as time went by he had to choose to starve or join a bad company, of course, he chose the real life even though he didn't want to give up on Yggdrasil, but did he have a choice ... This job forced him to cruelly limit his final visit to Yggdrasil. He was also unable to speak to him for giving up when he only offered a greeting to the leader Momonga.

Well, he put it in the first place and tried to work, and what he got was a call from the company, saying simply "he was fired." He called the family and received a saying that could not describe "dying on the road".

As a shock he found it difficult to stop crying, where he was an apartment and he was on the highest floor because it was the cheapest. He stood at the end of the balcony who leaned forward ...

When you're conscious, you're in a place, huh, you were here not long ago Yggdrasil ...

~~~ Nishiki and Takemi ~~~

The two are a couple of close friends, even more so than friends, both are teachers of economics and they are quite famous. They joined Yggdrasil because of its fame and its charm, the two quickly plunged into that joy. They were one of the eight secret knowers of Somalia, both of whom had the opportunity to meet Satoru directly when the three met each other at school and quickly talked to each other like friends.

But the passers-by had a surprised face and the two famous fast-paced people, that popularity always went in trouble. He and the teacher were right at the end of the first day, they always said "you Do you know Satoru? "Or" please introduce me to Satoru! "but the answer is always a refusal so there are quite a few people who start hating him and him.

And they were harmed, the fact that he and he were a couple outside Yggdrasil, no one knew. This spread to the pressure of two people and the principal forced to sack them, everything would not cry when their car was limped. The car on the road lost its momentum and rushed down the mountain, but before that they heard a recording of the people in the school saying that they were really scum of the society and prayed for a god to punish them even someone who borrowed the name Lord to kill them. In the meantime they hated the human race to the bone, the car fell into the mountain and no one passed.

The next thing they knew was intelligent at Yggdrasil


	11. Chapter 6a

Ngay lúc này đây tại phòng họp mọi ngươi chia sẻ câu chuyện của mình Tablua đã có thể kết luận "vậy là chúng ta đã chết...và được đưa tới đây..." HeroHero cũng bình luận "vậy Momonga biến mất là do đăng xuất bắt buộc..." Ulbert thì chống cầm suy nghĩ " chúng ta nên uy tiên việc tại sao các NPC lai có ý thức như thế" Bukubukuchama ôm bụng đang réo lên của mình " tôi đói, tại sao tôi lai có thể đói..." Takemi cử động cơ thể " đúng vậy, tôi có thể cảm nhận thấy cơ thể minh ở hình dạng này còn thật hơn bình thường" Touch Me nghiên đầu " vậy chúng ta đã hoà làm một với cơ thể này à? Tôi không cảm nhận được cơ thể cũ nữa..." Peoroncino đập cánh " liệu tôi có thể bay không nhỉ?"

Mọi người nhìn về phía Peoroncino, cánh cậu ta đập mạnh và cậu ta đang bay. Nishiki bỗng nhiên xuất hiện " tôi có thể sử dụng kĩ năng của mình này" Ulbert đứng bậc dậy nắm lấy khuôn mặt của Perorocino đang vui vẻ " cậu đang tỏ ra cảm xúc à?" Mọi người mở to mắt nhìn về Peronocino, đúng vậy mỗi khi cậu ta nói chuyện miệng cậu ta có cử động, thấy thế bọn họ cũng tự mình kiểm chứng.

Sau một hồi nháo nhào Tablua tổng kết lại " được rồi, một là chúng ta đã chết và chúng ta đang kẹt trong trò chơi. Hai chúng ta mất cảm giác cơ thể kia và chúng ta đã hoà làm một với cơ thể này, ba khi tập trung tinh thần chúng ta có thể biết được lượng mana và máu và cũng có thể sử dụng kĩ năng. Hiện tại cái NPC đã có ý thức riêng và có vẻ như họ trung thành với chúng ta, còn một điều quan trọng nữa..." Tablua im lặng, mọi người nhìn cậu Ulbert đã nói những điều cậu đang phân vân " có phải chúng ta đang có những đầy đủ những kiến thức về Yggdrasil không...cứ như nó vốn dĩ đã ở trong đầu chúng ta..." Mọi người ngạc nhiên liền lâm vào trạng thái suy nghĩ. Sau một hồi lau cùng đồng thanh "đúng là vậy..."

HeroHero giơ tay lên nhưng nhìn nó giống một cái xúc tua nhớt thì đúng hơn " nếu có thể quay lại...có ai muốn trở về không?..." Tất cả chìm vào im lặng. Touch Me đầu tiên "không...tôi không muốn quay về" sau đó là Peronocino , Bukubukuchama,Ulbert,Takemi,Nishiki,Tablua,HeroHero.

Touch Me chống cầm suy nghĩ " vậy tất cả chúng ta điều đồng ý ở lai nơi này, vậy có ai có ý tưởng cho tương lai không?" Mọi người im lặng suy nghĩ, rồi Takemi Nói với giọng buồn khi nhìn xung quanh "Momonga đã ở đây một mình phải không? Nơi này không có thay đổi gì hết..." Peronocino giọng buồn bã " hai năm bị cô lập..." Mọi người im lặng một cảm giác tội lỗi dâng lên, họ không dám nghĩ tới hình anh đó. Hình ảnh Momonga ngồi ở đây lọt mình không có ái bên canh trong chừng đó hời gian. Bukubukuchama nói vợi một chất giọng buồn "tôi muốn bảo vệ Nazarick cho tới khi Momonga-oniichan trở về" tất nhiên đó là điều không thể nhưng bám víu vào một thứ gì đó khiến họ cảm thấy có mục đích hơn, Nishiki cũng góp ý "chúng ta hãy đưa cái tên Ainz Ooal Gown tới toàn Thế Giới đi" Ulbert thở dài "nhưng đầu tiên chúng ta cần phải xác nhận minh đang ở đâu đã" mọi người gật đầu đồng ý.

Tablua đứng lên nhìn mọi người "tới lúc rồi mọi người" không cần trả lời tất cả đứng lên sử dụng chiếc nhẫn dịch chuyển tới tầng 6. Touch Me giọng hơi mệt " tại sao khi dịch chuyển lại khó chịu vậy" Bukubukuchama gật đầu, Takemi như muốn chắc chắn " có phải khi dịch chuyển các cậu thấy mọi thứ điều màu đèn không?" Những người khác gật đầu. HeroHero tay đầy chất nhờn len " chắc là do các vật phẩm có sự thay đổi"chà...nếu đúng là thế thì họ cần phải kiểm tra lai các phép thuật cũng như những khả năng khác...công việc lai tăng thêm rồi.

Tất cả lại im lặng đi tiếp tới cánh cửa dẫn tới tầng 6, tất cả không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy một nơi rộng lớn thế này bầu trời tuy là giả nhưng nhìn nó rất thật khiến cho cảm xúc lòng người xúc động một suy nghĩ liền sẹt ngang: "có phải Momonga đã cảm thấy như vậy khi ở một mình" lại lần nữa cảm xúc buồn bã dâng lên.

Đầu tiên là cặp song sinh Aura và Mare xuất hiện " Bukubukuchama-sama!" Giọng chúng thật vui mừng, Bukubukuchama vui vẻ tiến tới ôm lấy hai đứa nhỏ đó. Sau đó thì một cánh cổng xuất hiện một khuôn mặt trắng nhợt nhạt xuất hiện là Shalltear, cô nhìn thấy đấng sáng tạo liền chạy tới vui vẻ "Peronocino-sama" Peronocino cũng vui vẻ ôm lấy cô như đáp lại.

Chưa được bao lâu thì Demiruge xuất hiện cái đuôi của cậu ta lắc qua lại như đang thể hiện niềm vui của mình " thần Demiruge có mặt thưa các đáng tối cao" Ulbert gật đầu bước tới gần hơn dùng tay xoa đầu cậu, cái đuôi lại một lần nữa di chuyển.

Sau là Cocytus "xin chào mừng các đấng tối cao" Takemi gật đầu hài lòng. Sau cùng là Allbedo "nào! Các thủ vệ hãy tuyên hệ lòng thanh của mình"

Mọi người sau khi nghe lời tuyên hệ liền ngẩn ra.

Ulbert: " tại sao lai như vậy?"

HeroHero: "bọn họ thật sự nghiêm túc đấy"

Touch Me: "này! Ai đó làm gì tiếp đi chứ"

Tablua: " để tôi"

Tablua đứng ra giọng trầm nghiêm túc " hãy ngẩn đầu lên" các thủ vệ ngẩn mặt lên khuôn mặt nghiêm túc. Tablua lo lắng vô thức để lộ hào quang "hiện tại Nazarich đang ở trong một tình trạng khó khăn" những người khác cũng lo lắng không kém nên đã bộc lộ hào quang ra xung quang rồi hít thật sau và nhẹ lấy hết can đảm. Touch Me "ta đã ra lệnh cho Sebas đi thám thính và sẽ quay lai ngay bay giờ". Vừa dứt lời thì Sebas xuất hiện ở trong tư thế tôn kính "thần đã trở về" Peronocino gật đầu "nào! Hay nói ra những gì người thấy" Sebas cuối người xuống tròn kinh "vâng thưa Lord Peronocino-sama" sau khi cúi người xuống, Sebas liên quay ra hướng các thủ vệ "hiện tại Lăng Mộ Vĩ Đại Nazarick không còn ở vị trí đầm lầy nữa mà thay vào đó là một cánh đồng rộng lớn" Nishiki liền ngạc nhiên nhưng nhanh chóng bình tĩnh "có dấu hiệu của những sinh vật có tí khôn không?" Sebas cuối đầu "vâng không có bất cứ dấu hiệu nào cả thưa Nishiki-sama"

Ulbert: "vậy có ai có ý kiến gì không?"

Touch Me: "vậy là chúng ta không còn ở trong Yggdrasil nữa"

Peronocino: "ruột cuộc đây là thế giới gì vậy?"

HeroHero: "chúng ta mù thông tin rồi! Tệ quá"

Takemi: "chúng ta phải đảm bảo an toàn cho Nazarick"

Bukubukuchama: "đau bụng chết đi được..."

Bukubukuchama nhìn về phía Mare "Mare! Với kĩ năng của ngươi có cách nào để che giấu Nazarick không?" Mare nhìn lên "va-vâng thần có thể điều khiển đất để ch-che lấp bức tường Lăng Mộ Vĩ Đại Nazarick ạ..." Allbedo có vẻ không hài lòng "Mare chúng ta không thể bất kính..." Chưa nói xong Tablua đã Lên tiếng "Allbedo im lặng" Allbedo cúi người "vâng thần xin lỗi" Ulbert gật đầu với Mare "sau đó Mare hãy làm thêm vào ngọn đồi xung quang để đảo bảo an toàn cho Nazarick, vậy thì bây giờ hãy cho chúng ta thấy khả năn của ngươi nào" Mare nắm chặp cây gật "vâng". Touch Me giọng hơi khó chịu "Allbedo và Demigure hãy đưa mức độ phòng vệ lên mức tối đa, cho tới khi bọn ta tìm được cách giải quyết" Allbedo và Demigure giọng chắc nịch " vâng!" Takemi "vậy mọi thứ kết thúc tại đây" tất cả các đấng tối cao biến mất.

Tại phòng họp tất cả ngồi xuống đồng loạt thở dài, Peronocino "tại tôi ảo tưởng phải không? Tại sao bọn họ lai nghiêm túc đến thế" Takemi nói với giọng mệt mỏi " vậy bây giờ có ai có ý tưởng không?" Bukubukuchama đứng lên " tôi muốn tìm Momonga-oniichan" Herohero đứng lên sau khi nghe xong "chúng ta không biết là cậu ấy có ở đây không, tôi không muốn đưa Nazarick vào nguy hiểm" Tablua gật đầu đồng ý "Momonga-san đã bảo vệ nơi này, tôi cũng không đồng ý việc đưa Nazarick vào nguy hiểm" Touch Me phản bác "nhưng đó là cách duy nhất, chúng ta phải liều thôi" Nishiki lúc này lên tiếng "nhưng đầu tiên chúng ta cần phải suy nghĩ, làm cách nào để đưa danh tiếng Nazarick ra ngoài Thế Giới này" lại một câu hỏi khó trả lời. Ulbert mỉn cười màn rợ " hãy giết thật nhiều người là được" Tablua lập tức bật dậy " là thế thì có khác gì tự sát. Tôi tuyệt đối không đồng ý".

Touch Me nhìn Ulbert "này, dường như cậu đang hoà làm một với tính cách nhân vật à?" Mọi người ngạc nhiên. Nếu đó là sự thật thì họ sẽ chịu ảnh hưởng phần lớn tính của avatar họ chọn...không biết là tệ hay tốt nữa đây...họ sẽ mất đi tính người à...chà...mọi chuyện lại trở nên rắc rối hơn theo một lối khá.

Peronocino lẩm bẩm nhưng nó đủ lớn để người khác có thể nghe thấy "vậy lúc này thì ngoài Touch Me và Ulbert ra thì Momonga là người có tài về mặt quân sự nhỉ?" Đó là sự thật Satoru hay con gọi là Momonga người có khả năng đáng sợ về chiến đấu, nếu thật sự cậu ấy đang ở đây mà muốn gây chiến tranh thì mệt mỏi đây. HeroHero lắc đầu cố gắng gạt bỏ suy nghĩ đáng sợ đó mà có vẻ như mọi người ai cũng vậy, ngay lúc này câu nói của Takemi đưa mọi người về thật tại "vậy chúng ta cần phải làm gì tiếp theo? Hiện tại chúng ta mù mờ về thế giới này, nên hành động sao đây?" Bukubukuchama thở dài "thật sự đây là lần đầu tiên chúng ta bị đặt ở tình thế này..." Nishiki đồng tình "đúng vậy, bình thường thì Momonga-san sẽ giải quyết mấy vụ này..." Câu nói đó mang lai thật nhiều ý nghĩa nhưng có vẻ như sự tuyệt vọng lớn hơn tất cả, họ không ngờ trong những thời gian đó không đã đẩy mọi thứ cho momonga. Tablua thở dài chống cầm suy nghĩ " vậy uy tiên bây giờ chúng ta phải tìm thông tin về thế giới này, sau đó mới tìm cách đưa cái tên Nazarick ra thế giới'" mọi người cho đó là ý tưởng sáng suốt nhất đã đồng loạt gật đầu.

Sau khi giải quyết các vấn đề trước mắt bầu không khí căng thẳng không vơi đi mà nó ngột ngạt đến đáng sợ. Peronocino không chịu nổi " tôi sẽ ra ngoài hóng gió...không tài nào chịu nổi" mọi người cùng nhau đứng lên đi theo Peronocino.

Trong lúc đó tại tầng 6, sau khi các đấng tối cao đã đi khỏi Allbedo mới dùng tay lau đi giọt nước mắt "các đấng tối cao đã trở về..." Mare ôm lấy Aura "đấng tối cao không bỏ rơi chúng ta"shalltear đôi mắt nhìn về nơi xa xôi " vậy...còn Momonga-sama?" Các thủ vệ như bị đóng băng. Cocytus thở khò khè "có phải ngài ấy đã bị giết...bới một kẻ tên "nhà phát hành"" Demigure đẩy kính lên không buồn dấu đi nỗi buồn "chúng ta nợ Momonga-sama rất nhiều...nhưng ngài ấy không còn nữa..." Sebas cũng tò mò "ý ngài là sao Demigure-sama?" Tất cả con mắt hướng về phía Demigure. Cậu thắt chặt cà vạt " chắc chắn kẻ tên "nhà phát hành" kia là một kẻ có sức mạnh rất lớn. Đó chắc là lí do mà các đấng tối cao biến mất" Allbedo lúc này lên tiếng " tại sao anh lại nghĩ Như vậy?" Cậu tiếp " chẳng phải các đấng tối cao đã nói sao "chẳng phải chúng ta đã chết" đó là lí do" Allbedo như nhận ra một cái gì đó " vậy là kẻ đó đã ra tay với đấng tối cao. có nghĩa là Momonga-sama đã luôn liều mạng để bảo vệ...nơi này..." Câu nói mới phát ra mọi người thở hổn hển Mare mắt rưng rưng "Momonag-sama đã lu-luôn ở đây...ngài ấy luôn ở lại dù biết nguy hiểm..." shalltear cũng không buồn giấu sự đau khổ giọt nước mắt vô thức chảy dài trên khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ " ngài ấy đã ở lại tới phút cuối..sau đó biến mất...các đấng tối cao khác quay...lại...!" Hình như cô đã nhận ra một thứ khủng khiếp, dùng hai tay che mặt lại. Demigure cũng không giấu sự bi thương "ngài ấy dùng toàn bộ sức mạnh để hồi sinh các đáng tối cao..." Aura thật sự đã khóc dù cô luôn tỏ ra mạnh mẽ " Momonga-sama...người đã hi sinh...chẳng lẻ vì chúng ta!" Mọi người giật nẩy lên, cuối cùng họ đã hiểu vào phút giây cuối cùng lord Momonga vì không muốn bỏ họ lại một mình nên đã dùng toàn bộ sức mạnh để hồi sinh các đấng tối cao khác dù biết điều đó đẩy mình tới cái chết dù biết sẽ phải đối đầu với tên nhà phát hành kia. Tất cả đổ gục xuống đất, Demigure vai run rẩy "Momonga-sama... Người thật cao cả...chúng thần quyện dân cả sinh mạng để phục vụ cho Nazarick..." Allbedo nước mắt rơi ướt cả khuôn mặt nhưng nhanh chóng đứng dậy " chúng ta nhất định phải phục vụ đấng tối cao bằng cả sinh mang của mình" các thủ vệ gật đầu . Sebas cũng không kiềm nén sự run rầy " vậy tôi xin phép rời khỏi, để phục vụ đấng tối cao" Allbedo gật đầu " nhờ ông". Sau khi Sebas rời khỏi Allbedo nhìn Demigure " hãy gặp tôi ở tầng 1, chúng ta sẽ bàn về kế hoạch bảo vệ Nazarick"

Tại lúc này ở tầng 1 Demigure đã tới. Nơi nhưng vẫn chưa nhìn thấy Allbedo nhưng lai nhìn thấy bóng lưng của đấng tối cao, bước tới gần hơn và cúi người xuống " xin chào các đấng tối cao, không biết các ngài có chuyện gì mà tới nơi này" Ulbert nhìn cậu liền để ý tới cái đuôi vang vẩy qua lại "bọn ta muốn qua ngoài xem tình hình" Demigure vẫn trong tư thế cúi người "vậy hãy để thần hộ tống các ngài" Takemi dường như không mấy hài lòng "bọn ta không cần, hay làm việc của mình đi". Demigure liền cúi người thấp hơn "thần không thể để đấng tối cao ra ngoài mà không có khiến chắn" Touch Me nghe thế liền giận dữ "khiên chắn là sao?"vô thức Touch Me đã phát ra một hào quang đáng sợ . Khuôn mặt Demigure tái nhợt, mồ hôi chảy xuống dưới áp lực đáng sợ này.

Peronocino: "này! Ý cậu ta là sao?"

Nishiki: " là dùng thân chắn đòn à?"

Bukubukuchama: " họ thật sự xem chúng ta là thần thật sao? Tại sao lại hành động như vậy?"

HeroHero" " ôi! Ulbert làm gì đi!"

Ulbert: "làm gì bây giờ. Đánh một trận cho nhớ à?"

Touch Me: "sao cậu cứ mở miệng là đánh đấm thế, ôi! Ai đó nghĩ cách đi"

Tablua: " bỏ ý đó đi, để tôi"

Tablua bước tới gần Demigure "bọn ta không cần các ngươi làm khiên, hãy bỏ ngay cái ý tưởng đó được chứ" Demigure vẫn cố chấp " vậy hãy để thần hộ tống các ngài" Ulbert thở dài "ừ! Hãy đi nào Demigure" Demigure nghe vậy liền vui mừng "vâng"

Bước ra khỏi Nazarick họ lập tức đón nhận một bầu trời đem đầy sao cứ khi viên đá quý đang nhấp nháy " thật đẹp" họ thốt lên như thế, những lúc này họ nhớ tới khoảng khắc khi xây dựng Nazarick. Vì Momonga rất thích ngấm sao nên tất cả không hẹn không rằng liền tạo dựng mỗi tầng là một bầu trời đêm đẹp nhất nơi Tokyo không bao giờ có cơ hội nhìn thấy. Touch Me nhìn lên bầu trời "nếu Momonga-san nhìn thấy cảnh này chắc sẽ vui lắm nhỉ" Ulbert "cậu ta lúc nào cũng muốn ngắm sao mà" Bukubukuchama giọng run run như muốn khóc "thật không công bằng, chúng ta có thể nhìn thấy cảnh này mà trong khiMomoonga-oniichan lai không có cơ hội như thế" Demigure cũng ngước lên cảm xúc buồn vui lẫn lộn trong cậu. Takemi nhớ tới một thứ liền lẩm bẩm đủ lớn " hãy thao túng thế giới này đi" Demigure ngạc nhiên thở hổn hển.

Nishiki cũng tham gia "đúng đấy! Hãy lấy thế giới này làm quà xin lỗi cho Momonag-san" Tablua vui vẻ "vậy cần phải có chiến lược gia như tôi rồi" Touch Me "hehehe! Vậy tôi sẽ là người bảo vệ sau lưng Momonga-san khi cậu ta về" Ulbert cũng sung sức "này! Câu đó là của tôi mới đúng." HeroHero nhìn Bukubukuchama " chúng ta nhất định phải tạo bất ngờ cho Momonga-san" Bukubukuchama gật đầu. Demigure cúi người " nhất định nếu các đấng tối cao nói nơi này là của ngài thì nơi này là của các ngài" Peronocino gật dầu hài lòng "cảm ơn ngươi Demigure, mà không phai ngươi có hẹn Allbedo à...hãy đi đi" Demigure gật đầu cúi người " vậy thần cáo lui".

Touch Me cười " nếu cậu ta ở đây thì chắc chắn sẽ vui lắm" mọi người cười "đúng vậy" bây giơ họ đứng đây cùng bạn mình nhưng nó thật trống trải. Ulbert nhìn lên trời mà nói "có phải cậu ta đã luôn nhìn lên trời một mình..." Touch Me đôi vai run rẩy "có phải ngay lúc này đây chúng ta bị thử thách không? Nếu thật sự là vậy thì chúng ta có thể tìm Momonga-san phải không?" Họ im lặng...chỉ vì họ coi đây là một công cụ giải trí nên dã vứt bỏ nó thản nhiên vậy, nhưng đối với Momonga thì sao? Cậu ấy đã bị chính bọn họ cô lập trong hai năm...giờ họ lại muốn gặp cậu...có phải họ đã quá tham lam không...

Không biết qua bao lâu tất cả đứng đó nhìn lên bầu trời cho tới khi một chuyển động kéo họ về thực tại, là Mare thằng bé đang điều khiển đất.

Bukubukuchama: " thật là một đứa trẻ ngoan"

Peronocino: " chúng ta có nén tưởng cho nhóc ta không?"

Tablua: " được đó! Vậy thì chúng ta sẽ không mang tiếng ông sếp khó tính"

Touch Me: " sếp...chậc nghĩ tới từ đó mà đau cả bụng...mệt quá"

Nishiki: " hãy cho nhóc ta chiếc nhấn Ainz Ooak Gown, các cậu thấy sao?"

Takemi: "không phản đối"

Ulbert: " vậy Bukubukuchama tặng cho nhóc đi, dù gì cũng là cô tạo ra bạn nhỏ đó"

Bukubukuchama: " ề!..."

HeroHero: " nếu là Momonga thì cậu ta sẽ làm như vậy chứ...haizzz"

Peronocino: "'cậu ta cứ như ông thần keo kiệt vậy, túi đồ của cậu ta thậm chí con lớn gấp đôi tôi"

Những tiếng cười phát ra kèm theo là những câu nói nhỏ. Tất cả tới gần Mare, Mare cam nhận sự hiện diện đằng sau liền quay lai " a! Các đấng tối cao? Sao người lại ở đây?" Bukubukuchama giọng nhẹ nhàng " bọn ta tới để xem người làm việc thế nào và có vẻ như ngươi làm rất tốt"

Mare mỉn cười " cảm ơn người về lời khen" Bukubukuchama đưa tay ra không khí lấy một cái gì đó "đây! Xem như là phần thưởng cho ngươi" là chiếc nhẫn Ainz Ooal Gown, Mare như bị mất lưỡi "ơ...Bukubukuchama-sama...cái này..." là sáng tạo của minh tất nhiên Bukubukuchama biết tính của cậu "hãy lấy đi và phục vụ cho Nazarick" Mare vâng lời, bàn tay cấm lấy chiếc nhận một cách cung kính " thần sẽ cố gắng hết sức...Bukubukuchama-sama" và nó cũng xảy ra y hệt khi Ulbert và Tablua đưa cho Demigure và Allbedo nhưng dù sao mọi chuyển cũng ổn không mấy rắc rối.

Lần đầu tiên trong đêm họ ngủ một cách thoải mái, có lẻ là vì họ sẽ không cần phải là cái công việc ở thế giới kia nó cứ như trút được gánh nặng tạm thời vậy.

Trong khi đó ở một nơi khá xa có một người thanh niên khoác trên mình một áo choàng dài màu đen tím, trong đêm tối còn sử dụng chiếc nón của áo choàng có vẻ như bóng tối không ảnh hưởng gì tới cậu, cậu ta bước đi vào sâu trong rừng.


	12. Chapter 6b

Right now in the meeting room everyone shared their story Tablua was able to conclude "so we died ... and was brought here ..." HeroHero also commented "so Momonga disappeared as due to forced logout ... "Ulbert held back the thought of" we should be so fond of why such conscious hybrid NPCs "Bukubukuchama hugged his bouncing belly" I'm hungry, why do I cross maybe hungry ... "Takemi moved her body" yes, I can feel that my body in this form is more real than usual "Touch Me studied first" so we have become one with each other can this ? I don't feel the old body anymore ... "Peoroncino flapped her wings" can I fly? "

Everyone looked at Peoroncino, his wings were pounding and he was flying. Nishiki suddenly appears "I can use my skill" Ulbert stood up and grabbed Perorocino's cheerful face "are you showing an emotion ?" Everyone opened their eyes to Peronocino. Yes, every time he speaks his mouth moves, they can verify it himself.

After a moment of panic Tablua summed up "okay, one is that we are dead and we are stuck in the game. The two of us lose our sense of body and we have become one with this body, and when we concentrate our mind we can know the amount of mana and blood and also use our skills. Currently the NPC has a sense of its own and it seems they are loyal to us, there is one more important thing ... "Tablua was silent, everyone looked at him Ulbert said what he was wondering" yes must we have the full knowledge of Yggdrasil ... as if it was inherently in our heads ... "Everyone marveled into a state of thought. After a period of wiping together, "that's true ..."

HeroHero raised his hand but it looked more like a viscous tentacle than "if you could go back ... anyone wants to come back ? ..." All went silent. Touch Me first "no ... I don't want to go back" followed by Peronocino, Bukubukuchama, Ulbert, Takemi, Nishiki, Tablua, HeroHero.

Touch Me holds the thought "so we all agree on this place in the future, so anyone has an idea for the future?" Everyone thought quietly, then Takemi said in a sad voice while looking around. Momonga was here alone right? This place hasn't changed at all ... "Peronocino said in a sad voice," two years of isolation ... "Everyone was silent and a guilty feeling rose, they didn't dare to think of him. The image of Momonga sitting here loses his love to watch over time. Bukubukuchama said a sad voice "I want to protect Nazarick until Momonga-oniichan returns" of course that is impossible but clinging to something makes them feel more purposeful, Nishiki also comments. "Let's take the name Ainz Ooal Gown to the whole World" Ulbert sighed "but first we need to confirm where we are" everyone nodded in agreement.

Tablua stood up to see that everyone "until then everyone" did not need to answer all of them to use the ring to move to the 6th floor. Touch Me sounded tired "why is it so uncomfortable to move?" , Takemi wanted to make sure, "Is it when you move, you see everything that is colored?" The others nodded. The slime-filled hand HeroHero "probably because the items have changed" well ... if that's the case, then they need to test the spells as well as other abilities ... extra hybrid work already.

All went silent again to the door to the 6th floor, all surprised by the sight of such a large place where the sky was fake but it looked so real that it touched people's emotions. I thought it over and over: "Did Momonga feel that way when he was alone?" again the sad feeling rose.

The first is the Aura twins and Mare appears "Bukubukuchama-sama !" Their voices were delighted, Bukubukuchama happily approached and hugged the two children. Then a gate appeared with a pale white face appearing as Shalltear, she saw the creator rushing to cheerfully "Peronocino-sama" Peronocino also happily embraced her as a response.

Not long ago, Demiruge appeared his tail shaking back and forth as if expressing his joy. "Demiruge is present in the highest rank." Ulbert nodded closer and rubbed his head with his hand, his tail. Once again move.

Cocytus then "greeted the supreme ones" Takemi nodded in satisfaction. Allbedo after all "Come on!" Guardians proclaim their hearts. "

Everyone after hearing the statement immediately came out.

Ulbert: "Why is that so?"

HeroHero: "they are really serious"

Touch Me: "This ! What does someone do next? "

Tablua: "let me"

Tablua takes a deep, serious voice, "head up," the guardians looked up at their serious faces. Tablua unconsciously revealed the aura of "the present Nazarich in a difficult situation" that others were equally worried about, so they showed the aura to their surroundings and took a deep breath and gently took up the courage. Touch Me "I have ordered Sebas to go scouting and will return right now." At the end of his words, Sebas appeared in the revered posture of "the god returned" Peronocino nodded "Come on!" Or say what he saw. "Sebas finally bowed his head," yes Lord Peronocino-sama. "After crouching down, Sebas turned towards the defenders." The Great Tomb of Nazarick is no longer in a lagoon position. " even more, there was a large field instead. "Nishiki was surprised but quickly calmly" Is there any sign of creatures that have a little intelligence? "Sebas bowed his head" yes there is no sign at all. Nishiki-sama "

Ulbert: "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Touch Me: "So we are no longer in Yggdrasil"

Peronocino: "What is this world?"

HeroHero: "We are blind! Too bad"

Takemi: "We must ensure safety for Nazarick"

Bukubukuchama: "My stomach aches ..."

Bukubukuchama looks towards Mare "Mare ! Do you have any way to hide Nazarick? "Mare looked up" and — yes, I can control the earth to cover the wall of the Great Tomb of Nazarick… "Allbedo did not seem happy. "Mare we can't be disrespectful ..." Having not finished Tablua said "Allbedo was silent" Allbedo bowed "obediently apologize" Ulbert nodded to Mare "then Mare made more of the hill so to secure Nazarick's safety, now let us see your strength. "Mare grabbed the nodding tree" yes ". Touch Me slightly annoyed "Allbedo and Demigure put the defense level to the maximum, until we find a way to solve it" Allbedo and Demigure firmly voice "yes !" Takemi "so everything ends here "all the supreme ones disappear.

At the meeting room all sat down and sighed, Peronocino "I was delusional right? Why are they so serious? "Takemi said in a tired voice." So now does anyone have an idea? "Bukubukuchama stood up." I want to find Momonga-oniichan. "Herohero stood up after hearing" we knowing that he is here, I don't want to put Nazarick in danger. "Tablua nodded in agreement." Momonga-san has protected this place, I do not agree to put Nazarick in danger. "Touch Me protested. but that is the only way, we have to risk it. "Nishiki now said" but first we need to think, how to bring the Nazarick reputation out of this World "to a difficult question to answer. . Ulbert smiled grimly, "kill as many people as possible." Tablua immediately stood up. I absolutely disagree. "

Touch Me looked at Ulbert, "hey, you seem to be making one with your character personality?" Everyone was surprised. If that's true, they'll be affected most of the avatar they choose ... don't know if it's bad or good ... they will lose their personality ... well ... everything become more troublesome in a pretty way.

Peronocino muttered, but it was loud enough for others to hear "so now besides Touch Me and Ulbert, Momonga is a militaryly talented man?" It was true that Satoru or his son called Momonga. The scary ability to fight, if he really is here and wants to cause war, then it is tiring. HeroHero shakes his head trying to get rid of that frightening thought that everyone seems to have, right now Takemi's words bring people to the truth "what do we need to do next?" We are currently confused about this world, how should we act? "Bukubukuchama sighed" this is really the first time we've been put in this situation ... "Nishiki agrees" that's right, jug Usually Momonga-san will handle these things … "That statement has a lot of meaning but it seems that desperation is greater than all, they didn't expect that time to be push everything for momonga. Tablua sighed, holding his mind, "so now we have to find information about this world, then try to bring the name of Nazarick to the world." the series nodded.

After resolving the problems in the immediate future, the tense atmosphere did not go away, but it was suffocating to scary. Peronocino could not bear "I will go out in the air ... I can't stand it" everyone stood up and followed Peronocino.

Meanwhile at the 6th floor, after the High Gods who had left Allbedo used their hands to wipe away the tears "the supreme ones have returned ..." Mare embraced Aura "the supreme being doesn't leave us "Shalltear eyes look to far away" so ... and Momonga-sama? "The guardians were frozen. Cocytus wheezed "was he killed ... by a man named" publisher "Demigure pushed his glasses up without bothering to hide the sadness" we owe Momonga-sama a lot ... but he no more ... "Sebas was also curious" what do you mean by Demigure-sama? "All eyes turned to Demigure. He tightened his tie "surely the name" publisher "is a man with great power. That is probably the reason that the supreme ones disappear. "Allbedo now said," why do you think so? "He continued," Don't the supreme ones say, "aren't we dead?" The reason "Allbedo seemed to recognize something" so that person took action with the supreme being. It means that Momonga-sama has always risked his life to protect ... this place ... "The new words made everyone gasp Mare's teary eyes." Momonag-sama is already here-always ... shalltear stay sad even though he is dangerous ... "shalltear did not hide the suffering of the unconscious tears streaming down his beautiful face" he has stayed until the end .. then disappeared .. .The other supreme ones turn ... back ... ! "It seemed that she had realized something terrible, covering her face with both hands. Demigure did not hide her tragedy either "he used all his strength to revive the supreme merits ..." Aura really cried even though she always showed a strong expression. Everyone ... for us ! "Everyone jumped, they finally understood the last moment Momonga because they didn't want to leave them alone, so they used all their strength to revive them. The other supernatural, even knowing that, pushed me to death even though I knew I would have to confront the publisher. All collapsed on the ground, Demigure's shoulders trembled. "Momonga-sama ... You are so noble ... they are putting the people to life to serve Nazarick ..." Allbedo tears all over his face but quickly stood up "we must serve the supreme being with our entire birth" the guards nodded. Sebas also did not suppress his trembling, "so I beg to leave, to serve the supreme being." Allbedo nodded "thanks to him". After Sebas left Allbedo and looked at Demigure, "see me on the first floor, we will discuss the plan to protect the Nazarick."

At this time on 1st floor Demigure arrived. The place where he had not yet seen Allbedo but saw the shadow of the supreme being, stepped closer and crouched down "hello to the supreme ones, do not know what you have come to this place" Ulbert looked at him immediately Paying attention to the tail whirling back and forth "we want to go through the situation" Demigure remained in a bowing posture "so please let him escort you" Takemi seemed unsatisfied "we don't need it, good do your work. " Demigure leaned lower "God could not leave the supreme without making a barrier" Touch Me heard that and angry "What is the shield?" Unconsciously Touch Me gave off a terrifying aura. Demigure face pale, sweat flowing down under this frightening pressure.

Peronocino: "hey ! What does he mean? "

Nishiki: "Is it using a body block?"

Bukubukuchama: "Do they really consider us gods? Why act like that? "

HeroHero "" oh ! What did Ulbert do ! "

Ulbert: "What to do now. Beat a match for remember ? "

Touch Me: "Why do you keep your mouth open and fight, oh! Someone thinks how to go "

Tablua: "remove that idea, let me"

Tablua walked up to Demigure "we don't need you as shields, leave that idea right away" Demigure persisted "so let me escort you" Ulbert sighed "yes!" Let's go, Demigure "Demigure heard that and then gladly" yes "

Stepping out of Nazarick they immediately welcomed a starry sky whenever the gem was flashing "so beautiful" they uttered like that, these moments they remembered the moment when building Nazarick. Because Momonga loves to soak up all that it is not an appointment to create each floor as the best night sky where Tokyo never has the opportunity to see. Touch Me looked up at the sky "if Momonga-san sees this scene, it will be fun" Ulbert "he always wants to see" but Bukubukuchama's voice trembles as if to cry "it's unfair, we can Seeing this scene while Komoonga-oniichan did not have a chance like that "Demigure looked up at his sad and mixed feelings. Takemi remembered a thing that muttered loudly "please manipulate this world" Demigure gasped in surprise.

Nishiki also participated "that's right! Take this world as a gift to apologize to Momonag-san "Tablua is happy" so I need a strategist like me "Touch Me" hehehe! So I will be the guard behind Momonga-san when he comes back, "Ulbert said," this! HeroHero looked at Bukubukuchama "we must make Momonga-san" Bukubukuchama surprise. Demigure crouched "certain if the supreme say this place is yours then this place is yours" Peronocino nodded contentedly "thank you Demigure, without failing you have an Allbedo appointment ... go "Demigure nodded his head and bowed," so the fox left ".

Touch Me laughs "if he is here, he will be happy" everyone laughs "that's right" now they stand here with their friends but it's so empty. Ulbert looked up at the sky and said, "Did he always look up to the sky alone ..." Touch Me trembling shoulders "is this time we are challenged right now? If that's the case, then we can find Momonga-san, right? "They were silent ... just because they considered it an entertainment tool, so they abandoned it casually, but for Momonga so what? He was isolated by themselves for two years ... now they want to see you ... are they too greedy ... For a long time all stood there looking up at the sky until a movement pulled them back to reality, which was Mare who was controlling the land.

Bukubukuchama: "What a good child"

Peronocino: "Do we have a good idea for our kid?"

Tablua: "okay! Then we will not bring a difficult boss. "

Touch Me: "boss ... just think of that word, it hurts your stomach ... too tired"

Nishiki: "Please give my child a click on Ainz Ooak Gown, do you see?"

Takemi: "no objection"

Ulbert: "So Bukubukuchama give it to you, after all you create that little girl"

Bukubukuchama: "Oh! ..."

HeroHero: "If Momonga is, he will do so ... haizz"

Peronocino: "'he is just like a god of gods, his bag is even twice my size"

The laughter that came with them was small sentences. All coming to Mare, Mare acknowledged the presence behind him, "a ! Supreme People ? Why are you here? "Bukubukuchama said softly," we came to see how people work and it looks like you did very well. "

Mare smiled "thank you for the compliment" Bukubukuchama reached out to get something "here! Seeing as a reward for you "was the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, Mare lost his tongue" eh ... Bukubukuchama-sama ... this ... "is his creation of course Bukubukuchama knew his character "take away and serve Nazarick" Mare obediently, the hand that forbade to receive the glasses reverently "I will try my best ... Bukubukuchama-sama" and it happened the same when Ulbert and Tablua gave Demigure and Allbedo but every move was fine.

For the first time in the night they slept comfortably, perhaps because they wouldn't need to be in a job in the other world like it was temporarily burdening.

Meanwhile in a far away place there was a young man wearing a long black and purple cloak, and in the dark, using the cape of a cape that seemed like the darkness didn't affect him, he walked Go deep into the forest.


	13. Chapter 7a

Tuy nói là ngủ một cách thoải mái nhưng cả bọn điều trằn trọc tới gần sáng mới thiếp đi nhưng bản tính con người dường như con ám ảnh họ khi trời tờ mờ sáng thì tất cả không hẹn nhau mà thức dậy, câu nói đầu tiên khi thức dậy của họ là " muộn rồi!"âm thanh vang lên khắp Nazarick khiến những thủ vệ tầng gần như bị đánh thức và lập tức chạy đến cửa phòng của đấng tối cao liên tục gõ cửa và cố gắng để giọng nói không tỏ ra vẻ thô lỗ. Nhờ thế mà cả bọn mới nhìn nhận lại quang cảnh, họ nhớ ra là mình đang ở Nazarick tuy nhiên tiếng gõ cửa liên tục vang lên và khi đi ra câu trả lời của 8 người khác nhau.

Lúc này thi các đấng tối cao đang bàn chuyện thì ở một góc nào đó trong nazarick các thủ về đang bàn tán. Allbedo chỉ thở dài buồn bã "có lẻ các ngài ấy đang tim các hồi sinh Momonga-sâm nên mới như vậy" Demigure đẩy gọng kính lên cung có vẻ đồng tình "ề! Có vẻ như việc hồi sinh Momonga-sama khó hơn chúng ta tưởng" Aura nghiên đầu không hiểu "tại sao anh lại nói thế?" Mare cũng khó hiểu gật đầu. Demigure giải thích "các đấng tối cao đang cố gắng hồi sinh Momonga-sama nhưng các ngài ấy đang gặp chút rắc rối" Cocytus phà ra một hơi lạnh " chính vì thế mà các ngài ấy đã tức giận mà hét lên" Allbedo gật đầu "chúng ta nhất định phải bảo vệ Nazaick, để các đấng tối cao có thể hồi sinh Momonga_sama" các thủ vệ đồng thanh "ôi!".

Trong lúc đó tại phòng họp Bukubukuchama nằm dài trên bàn "tại sao! Chúng ta bị ám à?" Sebas đứng bên trong góc phòng nghe thấy cũng không khỏi ngạc nhiên, Ulbert thở dài "chỉ riêng việc của Momonga thôi chúng ta đã như thế này thì..." Touch Me gật đầu " chúng ta phải lựa chọn việc uy tiên, có ai có ý kiến không?" Tablua gãi cầm "tôi muốn uy tiên cho Momonga" HeroHero gật gù " tôi đồng ý với cậu nhưng tôi phản đối nếu kể hoạch đó đưa Nazarick vào nguy hiểm" Peronocino đồng tình "tôi đồng ý với HeroHero, vậy có ai có kế hoạch nào không?"

Nishiki ngầm nghĩ "đầu tiên tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên tìm thông tin về nơi này". Sebas trong lòng không khỏi cảm thấy ấm áp khi các đấng tối cao dù ở trong tình cảnh nào cũng suy nghĩ cho bọn họ nhưng bọn họ không có xứng với lòng tốt đó,Takemi nhìn Sebas "Sebas!" Sebas cúi người đợi lệnh " vâng" Ulbert thay lời Takemi "chuẩn bị cho bọn ta một ít trà" Bukubukuchama cũng chen vào "lấy thêm ít bánh nữa" Sebas vẫn ở tư thế cúi xuống "vâng thần chuẩn bị ngay"

Trong lúc chờ thì cả bọn dùng gương xem cảnh vật xung quanh và mất hơn 30 phút để họ có thể sử dụng, cảnh vật xung quanh đúng như Sebas nói là cánh đồng trải dài. Những cảnh tiếp theo cũng không có gì đặc biệt thì ở một cảnh tiếp theo họ nhìn thấy một cột khói bóc lên Tablua huýt sáo "ồ! Ở đây cũng có lễ hội này" Peronocino cũng ham vui "đâu?!...này,đó không phải lễ hội đâu" mọi người nhìn về phía Peronocino , Takemi liền vẩy tay phóng to hình ảnh.

Đó là hình rảnh một ngôi làng theo lối kiến trúc đơn giản nhưng đáng chú ý là hình ảnh những con người đang chạy trốn khỏi những kẻ mặc áo giáp trắng, một phong cảnh hỗn loạn máu ở khắp nơi nhưng điều quan trong ở đây là cả bọn lai không lấy một cảm giác ghê tởm hay tức giận. Bukubukuchama vừa nhìn vừa nói "có nên cứu ngôi làng đó không?" Mọi người nhìn Touch Me, nghĩ rằng người lúc nào cũng nói công lý sẽ khởi mào vụ cứu vớt này nhưng nó thật khác so với dự tính cậu ta không phản ứng gì hết mà ngược lại còn nói " cứu chúng cũng không mang lại lợi ích cho Nazarick, tôi từ chối cứu chúng" . Mọi người như bị đóng băng phai mát một lúc sau họ mới nhớ lại câu chuyện của Touch Me à không phải là tất cả mọi người mới đúng, họ chết là do con người đó chính là mối hận thù lơn nhất và một phần có lẻ là do họ thuộc nhóm dị tộc nên không có cam xúc đôi với con người, với lại họ không đủ lòng tốt để cứu người ở một nơi họ không biết và có khi cái ý định đó sẽ mang rắc rối tới thật không đáng. Tất cả không ai nói nhưng mọi thứ họ nghĩ lai giống nhau cứ như có một mối liên kết nào đó.

Sau một hồi nhìn cảnh tượng họ đã chán nhưng ngay lúc họ chuyển hình ảnh thì có một cái gì đó làm họ ngạc nhiên. Đó là trong một ngôi nhà đang bị vài tên lính bao vay có một người đàn ông đang chống lai chúng, một đấu với số lượng lớn như thế thì không còn gì để nói người đàn ông đó nắm chắc cai chết. Không biết là do gì mà khì người đàn ông đó ngã xuống ngay lúc cái hướng mà gương đang nhìn nên khuôn mặt người dan ông được phong to. Ông ta lẩm bẩm một cái gì đó Bukubukuchama cúi người về phía trước miệng đọc thành tiếng khi nhìn người đàn ông đó "làm ơn..cứu con gái tôi...Momonga-sama!" Mọi người trong phòng không khỏi ngạc nhiên khi cai tên đó xuất hiện. Tablua tay giơ về phía trước " có đúng vậy không?" Bukubukuchama gật đầu khẳng định, Touch Me đứng dậy "tới đó thôi" mọi người cũng đứng dậy ngay . Ulbert nhìn Sebas " cho mức phòng vệ lên cao nhất" không đợi Sebas trả lời tất cả đã bước vào cánh cổng.

Trong khu rừng lúc này có hai chị em đang nắm tay nhau mà chạy đằng sau là những người lính mang trên minh bộ giáp sắt tay cầm thanh kiếm, đối với sức mạnh thì hai chị em kia không phải đối thủ của những người lính đó. Nhanh chóng hai chị em kia ngã xuống người chị kia dùng tấm lưng đỡ lấy nhát kiếm khiến cho cả vùng lưng thấm đầy máu, tên lính kia lại lần nữa giơ thanh kiếm len nhưng chợt khựng lại cơ thể không ngừng run anh mắt của tên lính đó hướng về phía sau hai chị em. Đằng sau có một lỗ đen và từ trong đó bước ra những quái vật chúng mang trên mình sự chết chóc đến lạnh xương sống không những một mà những tám kẻ như vậy.

Từ cánh cổng Ulbert là người ước ra đầu tiên sau đó là Tablua, Touch Me, Peroroncino và Bukubukuchama, HeroHero,Takemi và Níhiki cũng lần lượt bước ra. Họ không đợi những tên linh kia có thể hồi phục tinh thần Ulbert khơi mào | Cánh Tay Địa Ngục| tại vị trí hai tên đang đứng gần họ dưới đất một vùng đen xuất hiện từ đó mọc len vo số cánh tay đang nắm lấy chan hai tên kia, chúng hoàn loạn dùng kiếm chém những cánh tay đó nhưng càng làm thì cánh tay xuất hiện càng nhiều, những cánh tay đó nắm lấy và kéo chúng xuống vùng tối hai tên đó không chỉ làm gì hơn ngoại việc la hét vùng vẫy. Tiếng hét kết thúc khi hai tên lính đó biến mất vào vùng tối.

Touch Me: "vậy phép thuật cấp thấp có thể giết chúng à"

Peroroncino: "này, Ulbert cậu dùng phép cấp mấy đấy?"

Ulbert: "cấp 3, chúng quá yếu"

Tablua: "nhưng chúng ta cũng không được phép lơ là"

Takemi: " có thể tên mạnh còn ở làng..."

Nishiki: "có lẻ chúng ta nên giao chuyện này cho những con quỷ cấp thấp"

HeroHero: "ý kiến hay đấy nhưng thấp là thấp cỡ nào?"

Bukubukuchama: "có lẻ dùng quỷ lv 30"

Những kẻ còn lại hét lên kéo họ trở lại thực tại, Touch Me bực mình cầm thanh kiếm |Kiếm Gió| thanh kiếm chém nhẹ vào không khí nhưng hậu quả đi kèm thật đáng sợ những đường kiếm xẹt qua không khí mang theo âm thanh cắt xén những kẻ không may đúng phải điều bị cắt làm đôi. Tablua cũng bước ra ném lên không trung một lọ thuốc có màu sắc bắt mắt |Niềm Vui Nhà Giả Kim| lọ thuốc vỡ ra khiến thuốc bên trong văng ra khắp nơi ai bị dính phải thứ thuốc đó liền mọc lên những cây nấm đủ màu sắc, tiếng hét vang lên vài kẻ nằm xuống đất cơ thể những tên đó liền bốc ra một làn khói và ngã bất động.

Còn lại một tên đang chạy đi khá xa Peroroncino giơ cây cung len giọng trầm "đừng có chạy như thế" |Mũi Tên Sét| cây tên bắn đi mang theo những tia sét phóng vào cổ họng.

HeroHero nhìn về phía sau lưng hai cô gái đang ôm nhau run rẩy, cô chị giọng run run "cảm...ơn" BBukubukuchama lấy ra lọ thuốc "uống đi" lần nữa hai người đó lai ôm nhau, Touch Me đứng ra "đây là thuốc chữa bệnh, uống đi" vẻ ngoài của Touch Me khiến hai cô gái đỡ run hai tay lấy thuốc. Khi uống xong vết thương lành đi rất nhanh.

Tablua nhìn hai cô gái "hai ngươi biết người tên Momonga?" Hai cô gái gật đầu Takemi giọng hồi họp " hãy nói những gì hai ngươi biết đi" nhưng hai người đó trả lời một nẻo "làm...ơn...hãy cứu ngôi làng". Tất cả nhìn nhau một lúc rồi gật đầu Nishiki "được, bọn ta sẽ cứu ngôi làng. Sau đó ta hì vọng hai người biết làm gì tiếp theo" cô chị gật đầu "vâng!"

|Kẻ Canh Giữ Công Lý| |Gốc Cây Thối Rửa| |Quỷ Giết Chóc| |Chiến Binh Sasu| |Phù Thuỷ Đầm Lầy| | Kẻ Phàm Ăn|. Một chiến binh mặc giáp,một gốc cây mục rửa,vài con quỷ thèm khác, một chiến binh samurai, một chất nhờn màu hồng bụng đang đói, một chất nhờn màu đen tay cầm vũ khí. Tất cả đồng loạt quỳ xuống "xin chờ lệnh, chủ nhân" mọi người nhìn nhau rồi đồng loạt nhìn Tablua.

Tablua chỉ biết thở dài bước ra "tới ngôi làng và giết tất cả những kẻ kia" tay chỉ về phía cai xác "và đừng để một ai chạy thoát, nhớ là đừng giết nhầm ngời dân trong ngôi làng đó" "vâng"tất cả thuộc hạ hét len, rồi chạy đi mang theo tiếng cười chết chóc. Peroroncino và Nishiki bước ra "chúng tôi sẽ đi thám thính xung quanh" Bukubukuchama lo lắng "nhưng hai người chưa làm qua mà" Nishiki gật đầu "vậy nên chúng ta phải thử" HeroHero cũng lo lắng không kém "nhớ là liên lạc thường xuyên nhá" hai người đó gật đầu. Peroroncno cất cánh bay lên trời còn Nishiki nhảy vào lọt chỗ tối rồi biến mất.

Ulbert quay lai nhìn hai chị em "này!" Giọng lạnh lùng, khiến hai chị em không khỏi run rẩy "vâng..." Ulbert trừng trừng "nếu hai ngươi dám hó hé với ai nhìn dáng này của chúng ta, thì đừng hòng sống" những người còn lại cũng không phản đối, dù gì thì hình dạng của họ sẽ khiến họ gặp rắc rối thôi, may mắn hai chị em kia biết điều gật đầu thật mạnh.

Takemi lấy trong túi vài thứ "chúng ta cũng nên cải trang, thật rắc rối" HeroHero chỉ về phía kia "vậy con hai đứa kia", họ không phải Momonga nên việc sử dụng phép thuật cũng hạn chế riêng Ulbert thì họ không thể hi vọng vì cậu ta là thuộc Class phá hoại nên không thể hì vọng cậu ta có phép bảo vệ hay khiên...trong lúc mọi người đang suy nghĩ thì Ulbert đã tiến lên "hai ngươi thật phiền phức" rồi giơ tay ra | Khiên Bảo Vệ| một lắp màn chắn màu xanh xuất hiện trước sự ngạc nhiên của những người khác.

Tablua nói với giọng ngạc nhiên "không ngờ cậu có phép như thế" Ulbert ngước mày "này,có ý gì thế" Touch Me cười ha hả "không...không có gì".

Ngay lúc này những người còn sống sót được tập trung lại tất cả đang co ro run rẩy trong những tiếng cười của những tên mặc giáp, nhưng rồi rất nhanh tiếng cười trở thanh tiếng hét thu hút sự chú ý của những tên khác. Một thứ nhớt nháp đang trườn tới là Slime trên tay Slime đó đang cầm vũ khí một vũ khí đang tấn cong các hiệp sĩ, ở một phía khác một tên cao lớn mặc bộ áo giáp kì lạ thanh kiếm cũng kì lạ không kém nó dài và mang theo sự thanh tưởi của máu.

Chiến Binh SaSu cầm thanh kiếm của mình chém một đường ngang chém làm đôi kẻ xấu số có những kẻ ngu dốt lao vào chiến đấu nhưng rồi cũng chết dưới kiếm của Chiến Binh SaSu càng chém giết càng trở nên điên loạn.

Phù Thuỷ Đầm Lầy cũng trở nên điên loạn khi sử dụng nhiều phép thuật khiến cho nạn nhan của minh trở nên khùng điên mà gặp ảo giác giết chính người của mình, thậm chí con sử dụng phép thuật tạo ra một đầm lầy nuốt chủng những ai trong phạm vi.

Chỉ hai người mà những hiệp sĩ đã trở nên hỗn loạn kẻ bỏ chạy kẻ đứng run rẩy, những kẻ bỏ chạy liều mạng bỏ về hướng không có hai con quái vật cứ tưởng có thể thoát khỏi ai ngờ liền bị những cành cây không biết ở đâu xuất hiện đâm xuyên mặt đất mà hướng lên, kẻ trong phạm vi liền chết không kịp ngáp kẻ nhìn thấy kiền chạy hướng khác nhưng liền bị những cành cây giống bàn tay người nắm lấy bàn tay đã thối rửa bốc lên mùi ghê tởm, bàn tay liền liều mạng nắm lấy giành giật kẻ mà chúng nắm được xé xác kẻ đó.

Những kẻ nhìn thấy cảnh đó liền quay đầu phóng lên ngựa chạy nước rút khỏi ngôi làng, chạy không được 10m thì những con ngựa ré lên vùng vẫy hất người xuống. Người bị hất xuống tức giận muốn đánh con ngựa nhưng không hiểu tại sao lai không thể duy chuyển khi nhìn xuống liền thấy chân minh đang lún xuống liều mạng nắm lấy bất cứ thứ gì có thể kể cả kéo theo kẻ khác "các ngươi trong có vẻ ngon đấy, cảm ơn bữa ăn" tiếng nói phát ra từ lòng đất...là Slime!...một con Slime khác. Những hiệp sĩ nắm lấy mặt lấy cố gắng nếu kéo sinh mạng nhưng rồi chuyện gì tới cung sẽ tới, tiếng xì xèo của một miếng thịt trên lửa. Kẻ Ăn Thịt phát ra axit ăn mòn lấy những thứ bị nuốt vào ngựa hay người điều bị ăn hết tiếng hét thê lương phát ra vang lên khắp nơi. Đây chính là cuộc thảm sát

Tiếng la hét ở khắp nơi máu chảy nhuộm khả một khu đất, sự tuyệt vọng ở khắp nơi nhưng rồi một sự hi vọng chói lên.một hiệp sĩ có hiệp sĩ mặc áo giáp trắng tinh "giờ của công lý" những tên kia nhìn thấy vị hiệp sĩ này như thể nhìn thấy đấng cứu thế "cảm ơn...cảm..." Chưa nói xong thì tên đó đã mất đầu. Vị hiệp sĩ đó nhìn chúng "chủ nhân chinh là công lý, các ngươi đã làm cho ngài khó chịu nên hay chịu chết đi" sự hi vọng bến mất sự tuyệt vọng lai vang lên.

Những kẻ thật sự may mắn thì đã trốn được trong rừng rồi bị những con quỷ màu đỏ giết "chủ nhân đã yêu cầu máu, nên các ngươi hay hãnh diện khi được chọn làm vật hi sinh" chiếc móng vuốt giơ cao rồi đổ xuống kéo theo một đường máu, máu văng cả len cây màu xanh liền bị thế chỗ một vùng xanh liền bị thế chỗ cho một vùng đỏ nổi bật.

Không biết bao lâu cho tới khi tất cả đã chết, dân làng vẫn quỳ dưới đất không cử động cảm thấy như cái chết tới gần họ không ngừng cầu nguyện. Nhưng rồi tất cả quai vật đó lùi lai bởi một giọng nói "đủ rồi" trên không có những hình bóng to lớn, khi nhìn thấy hình bóng đó những con quái vật liền cúi đầu. "Bọn ta tới đây để cứu ngôi làng nhưng bọn ta không làm không, bọn ta yêu cầu công lao".


	14. Chapter 7b

Although he said he was sleeping comfortably, but all the things that came to light in the morning came to sleep, but the human nature seemed to haunt them when it was in the early morning, all did not meet and wake up, the first sentence when they wake up they are "late !" the sound echoed throughout Nazarick, making the floor guard almost awakened and immediately ran to the door of the Supreme Court's door repeatedly knocking and trying to voice speaking does not seem rude. Thanks to that, they all looked back at the scene, they remembered that they were in Nazarick, but the knocking of the door was constantly ringing and when they came out of the answers of 8 different people.

At this time, the supreme subjects are talking, at some corner of the nazarick the players are talking. Allbedo just sighed sadly, "maybe they are looking at reviving Momonga-gin, so that's how it is." Demigure pushed his glasses up to his face in agreement. It seems that it is harder to revive Momonga-sama than we thought. "Aura tilted his head and did not understand" why are you saying that? "Mare also nodded in confusion. Demigure explained, "the supreme ones are trying to revive Momonga-sama but they are having some trouble." Cocytus let out a cold "that's why they were angry and screamed" Allbedo nodded "We must protect Nazaick, so that the Supreme Beings can revive Momonga_sama" the fellow guards "oh!"

Meanwhile at the Bukubukuchama meeting room lying on the table "why! Are we haunted? "Sebas, standing in the corner of the room, couldn't help but be surprised, Ulbert sighed." Only Momonga's, we are like this ... "Touch Me nodded" we Tablua scratched and held "I want to give Momonga" HeroHero a nod "I agree with you but I object if that plan brings Nazarick to danger" Peronocino agree "I agree with HeroHero, so does anyone have any plans?"

Nishiki implicitly thinks "first I think we should find information about this place". Sebas could not help but feel warm when the supreme being in every situation thought of them but they were not worthy of that kindness, Takemi looked at Sebas "Sebas!" Sebas bowed and waited for the command " yes, "Ulbert changed Takemi's" preparation for us some tea "Bukubukuchama also intervened in" taking some more cakes "Sebas still bent down" obediently prepared "

While waiting, they used the mirror to see the surroundings and it took more than 30 minutes for them to use, the surroundings were as Sebas said as the field stretched. The next scene was also nothing special, in the next scene they saw a column of smoke peeling up on Tablua whistling "oh! There is also a festival here. "Where is Peronocino?" ... hey, that's not the festival "everyone looked at Peronocino, Takemi immediately waved her hand to enlarge the image.

It is free of a simple, but noticeable, architectural village of people running away from white-armored people, a bloody chaotic landscape everywhere but the important thing here is The hybrids don't get a disgust or anger. Bukubukuchama just looked and said, "Should I save that village?" Everyone looked at Touch Me, thinking that people always say justice will start this rescue operation, but it's different from what he didn't expect. anything but saying "saving them doesn't bring benefits to Nazarick, I refuse to save them". Everyone seemed to be frozen for a while after they remembered the story of Touch Me, not that everyone was right, they died because that person was the biggest grudge and part of it It is because they belong to an ethnic group, so they do not have the same commitment to humans, and they do not have the kindness to save people in a place they do not know and sometimes that intention will bring trouble to it. All of them said nothing but everything they thought was the same as if there was a connection.

After a while they saw the scene they were bored with, but the moment they transferred the picture, there was something that surprised them. It was in a house that was being borrowed by several soldiers with a man who was fighting them, a fight with such a large number was nothing to say that the man was sure to die. I don't know why that man fell right in the direction that the mirror was looking so his face was big. He muttered something Bukubukuchama leaned forward to read his mouth out loud when watching the man "please..Under my daughter ... Momonga-sama !" Everyone in the room I was surprised when the name appeared. Tablua raised his hand forward "is that true?" Bukubukuchama nodded affirmatively, Touch Me stood up "get there" everyone stood up right away. Ulbert looked at Sebas "for the highest level of defense" without waiting for Sebas to answer that all entered the gate.

In the forest now there were two sisters holding hands while running behind were soldiers carrying iron armor holding a sword, the two of them were in power.

the other is not the opponent of those soldiers. Quickly, the two sisters fell down on the other sister, using the back to catch the sword, so that the entire area was covered with blood, the soldier once again raised the wool sword but stopped his body without stopping his eyes. That soldier turned behind the sisters. Behind it there was a black hole and from there came out the monsters they carried on their death to the spine not only but those eight.

From the gate of Ulbert, the first estimate was that Tablua, Touch Me, Peroroncino and Bukubukuchama, HeroHero, Takemi and Nihiki also came out one after another. They didn't wait for those spirits to recover Ulbert's spirit Hell's Arms | at the position of the two men standing near them on the ground a black area appeared from which grew the number of arms that were holding onto the two others, they completely used their swords to slash those arms, but the more the arm appeared more and more, those arms grabbed and pulled them down into the dark areas that the two men did not only do anything more than scream screaming. The shout ended when the two soldiers disappeared into the darkness.

Touch Me: "can low-level magic kill them?"

Peroroncino: "Hey, what kind of permission did Ulbert use?"

Ulbert: "level 3, they're too weak."

Tablua: "but we are also not allowed to ignore"

Takemi: "Maybe the strong guy is in the village ..."

Nishiki: "Maybe we should leave this to low-level demons."

HeroHero: "good idea but how low is low?"

Bukubukuchama: "You can use the lvl 30"

The remaining guys shouted and dragged them back to reality, Touch Me annoyed with holding the sword | The sword slashed lightly into the air, but the scary consequences of the swords crossing the air carried a sound that mutilated those who unfortunately unfortunately had to be cut in half. Tablua also came out and threw an eye-catching vial of color in the air The bottle of medicine broke and the contents of the medicine were scattered everywhere, and the people who got stuck with that medicine immediately sprouted with colorful mushrooms, the screams of some people lying on the ground of those bodies immediately let out a smoke and Falling motionless.

The remaining one running away from Peroroncino raised a bow with a deep voice, "Don't run like that" | Lightning Arrow | The tree shot away with lightning strikes.

HeroHero looked behind the two girls hugging each other, her sister trembling "feeling ... thank you" BBukubukuchama took out a bottle of "drinking" again two people embracing, Touch Me stood out " This is a medicine, drink it. "The appearance of Touch Me made the two girls stop shaking their hands and taking medicine. When the wound is finished, it heals very quickly.

Tablua looked at the two girls "you know who Momonga is?" The two girls nodded at Takemi in a meeting "let's say what you guys know" but those two answered "do ... thanks ... Save the village ". Everyone looked at each other for a moment and nodded Nishiki "okay, we'll save the village. Then I hope the two of you know what to do next. "The sister nodded" yes! "

| Justice Keepers | | Rotten Tree Root | | Devil Kills The Frog | Warriors Sasu | | Swamp Witches | | Eaters |. A armored warrior, a washing-up tree stump, several other crave demons, a samurai warrior, a pink slime is hungry, a black slime holding a weapon. They all knelt down "please wait, master," everyone looked at each other and looked at Tablua all at once.

Tablua just sighed and walked out "to the village and kill all of them" pointing to the body of the body "and don't let anyone escape, remember not to kill the people in that village" "yes" both of them yelled at the wool, and then ran away to bring deadly laughter. Peroroncino and Nishiki came out "we will be scouting around" Bukubukuchama is worried "but the two of you haven't done it yet" Nishiki nods "so we have to try" HeroHero is equally worried "remember to be in touch piercing "those two nodded. Peroroncno flies up into the sky and Nishiki jumps into the dark and disappears.

Ulbert turned to look at the sisters. "Hey!" The cold voice made the sisters cry, "yes ..." Ulbert glared, "if you dare to tell us how this look of ours, then do not live "the others did not object, after all, their shape will cause them trouble, fortunately the two sisters know what to nod hard.

Takemi took something in his pocket "we should also disguise, it's troublesome" HeroHero pointed to the other side "so the other two", they were not Momonga so the use of magic was limited to Ulbert alone, they couldn't hopefully because he is a destructive Class, he can't expect him to have protection or shield ... while everyone is thinking, Ulbert has moved on "you two are annoying" and stretched out his hand | Shield Protection | a fitting blue screen appeared to the surprise of others.

Tablua said in a surprised voice, "I didn't expect you to be like that," Ulbert looked up. "Hey, what do you mean?" Touch Me smiled, "no ... nothing."

Right now the surviving gathered people were all trembling in the laughter of the armored men, but soon the laughter of screams attracted the attention of the others. A viscous thing crawling towards the Slime in Slime's hand was holding a weapon that was attacking the knights, on the other side a tall man wearing strange armor was also equally strange as long as it was and carry the serenity of blood.

The SaSu Warrior wielding his sword slashes a horizontal line slashing into a couple of villains who have idiots who rush to fight but then die as a result of the killing of the SaSu Warrior's sword.

The Swamp Witch also becomes crazy using many spells that make her ills become crazy but met with hallucinations to kill her own people, even if she uses magic to create a swamp that swallowes the strains. who is in scope

Only two people who knights had become chaotic who ran away and stood trembling, those who ran desperately in the direction of not having two monsters thought they could escape anyone who had been suddenly caught by tree branches Where appeared pierced the ground and headed up, the people in the area died without yawning, who saw the other direction but ran away from the branches like the hands of the man who had taken the rotten hand. , the hand was desperate to seize the wrestling that they grasped.

Those who saw the scene immediately turned their heads and rode up to the horse and ran away from the village, running for no more than 10m, the horses squealed in the area waving people down. The person who was knocked down angrily wanted to hit the horse but did not understand why the hybrid could not move when he looked down and saw that he was sinking desperately to seize anything that could even involve dragging others "in you it looks delicious, thanks for the meal "the voice from the ground ... is Slime ! ... another Slime. The knights grabbed their faces and tried to pull their lives, but what came to the palace would come, the murmur of a piece of meat on fire. Meat-eaters emit acid that corrodes what is swallowed by horses or people who are eaten out of the mournful screams are heard everywhere. This is a massacre

Screams all over the place where the blood flowed into a land, desperation was everywhere but then a dazzling hope. A knight with a white armor knight "the hour of justice" the other guys looked at seeing this knight as if seeing the savior "thank you ... thank you ..." Having said that, the man had lost his head. The knight looked at them, "the main master is justice, you have made him uncomfortable and die or die" the hope of losing the desperation is heard.

Those who were really lucky had escaped in the forest and were killed by the red demons "the master had asked for blood, so you were proud to be chosen to be sacrificed" the claws raised and then fell dragging along a blood line, blood splashed with green tree wool immediately replaced a green area, replaced by a prominent red zone.

Not knowing how long until all died, the villagers still kneeled on the ground and did not move as if death approached them constantly praying. But then all those characters were backed up by a "enough" voice in the air with big figures, when they saw that figure the monsters bowed their heads. "We came here to save the village but we didn't do it, we asked for merit."


	15. Chapter 8a

Trong ngôi nhà của trưởng thôn họ đã biết được kha khá thông tin về thế giới này, đầu tiên Nazarick nằm trong phạm vi của Vương Quốc và quan hệ giữa Vương quốc và Đế quốc không mấy hoà đồng mỗi năm điều chiến tranh tại vùng đất Undead. Sự tồn tại của các quốc gia khác như: Thánh quốc, Pháp quốc,... Nhưng trọng tâm là bốn vương quốc này, cũng như sự tồn tại của mạo hiểm giả nơi có nhiều thông tin nhất, đặc biệt là khả năng của con người ở đây người được cho mạnh nhất nghe đồn cũng chỉ có thể sử dụng ma thuật cấp 6 và người đó hiện ở Đế quốc. Đồng tiền Yggdrasil không được sử dụng nhưng vàng lại rất có giá trị ở thế giới này, sau cùng thì họ cũng có trong tay những thông tin cơ bản của thế giới này nhưng nó vẫn chưa đủ họ cần nhiều hơn nhưng bỏ qua nó qua một bên vì còn có thứ ưu tiên hơn.

Tablua nhìn trưởng thôn "không biết ông có biết một người tên Momonga?" Trưởng thôn ngạc nhiên giọng cũng không kém phần kính trọng "đó là vị anh hùng đã cứu chúng tôi ngày hôm trước" Ulbert vuốt cầm "ồ! Vậy có nghĩa là nơi này đã từng bị tấn công" vợ của trưởng thôn gật đầu và kể lai câu truyện.

Tóm gọn thế này ngày trước thì ngôi làng bị tấn công bởi ma thú nhưng có người thanh niên cứu giúp mang tên là Momonga, người thanh niên mặc bộ đồ có lạ nổi bật nhất là cái cài áo là một viên ngọc màu đỏ trong đó có một kí hiệu màu đen.

Touch Me vẽ trên bàn một kí hiệu "như thế này?" Trên bàn là hình vẽ bằng nước , một hình vẽ ngọn lửa đang cháy trong ngọn lửa còn có một chữ "樣" (là chữ "dạng" trong "hình dạng" viết theo tiếng Hán) Hai nhìn kia nhìn vào liền nhận ra ra ngay "vâng,đúng vậy"

Nishiki: "đúng là Momonga đã ở đây"

Takemi: "cái kí hiệu đó là gì vậy?"

Bukubukuchama: "đó là kí hiệu của cái Item giả dạng hai chiều đấy!"

HeroHero: "không phải nó đã bị tiêu hủy hết rồi sao?"

Tablua: "có vẻ như vị thần keo kiệt của chúng ta đã không tiêu hủy hết"

Ulbert: "đúng là thần keo kiệt của bang hội! Hahahahaha"

Perorroncino: "mà có ai nhớ công dụng của Item đó không?"

Tablua: "không có thời gian giải thích, chúng ta sẽ bàn chuyện này ở Nazarick"

Hai người kia nhìn thấy sự im lặng kéo dài liền phá vỡ nó "xin lỗi? Có chuyện gì sao?" Touch Me vẩy tay "à không, không có gì" trưởng thôn hít một hơi "không biết các vị có chuyện gì với Momonga-sama vậy?" Bukubukuchama cười "chúng tôi là bạn bè, nhưng không may mất liên lạc" vị trưởng thôn cười buồn "vậy sao, xin lỗi vì đã hỏi" HeroHero nhìn hai người đó nếu ấy giời cậu có mắt thì chắc nó sẽ lắp lánh "không biết hai người có biết cậu ấy đã đi đâu không?" Trưởng thôn lắc đầu hối tiếc "xin lỗi! Ngài ấy không nói cho chúng tôi biết." Tablua thở dài thất vọng nhưng vẫn cố gắng lấy chúng thông tin "vậy cậu ta đi chuyển bằng gì và đi hướng nào?" Người phụ nữ không ngần ngại trở lời ngay "ngài ấy không có ngựa nên tôi nghĩ ngài ấy đi bộ và ngài ấy có nói gì đó về công mạo miển giả" Takemi bật dậy "hai người có biết công mại hiểm giả nào gần đây nhất không?" Hai người kia giật mình trước hành động đó nhưng ngay lập tức bình tĩnh "gần nhất thì đó là công mạo hiểm giả ở thành E-Rantel" Ulbert giọng không mấy thân thiện "nó nằm ở đâu?" Điều đó khiến cho bầu không khí xung quanh như vừa giảm xuống sắc lạnh loan tỏa.

Nishiki: "này các cậu"

Tablua: "thám thính được gì sao?"

Peroroncino: "có một đám người đang tiến tới chỗ các cậu đấy"

Ulbert: "cùng nhóm với đám đó à?"

Nishiki: "chúng không mặc bộ giáp kia, lá cờ cũng không giống. Chắc đây là một nhóm khác"

Takemi: "các cậu có thể thám thính thêm không?"

Peoroncino: "OK"

Ngay lúc Tablua muốn mở miệng thì cánh cửa của ngôi nhà mở ra là một người trong thôn tiến tới "trưởng thôn và các vị ân nhân, bên ngoài có một nhóm người đang tiến tới muốn gặp trưởng làng" vị trưởng làng sau khi nghe xong không khỏi sợ hai sau những việc xảy ra. "nếu cứ tiếp tục đứng đây không phải là cách" Takemi nhìn bạn mình Touch Me nhiệt huyết hẳn lên "nếu chúng tấn công ta chỉ cần "dọn sạch" thôi mà nhỉ" Tablua đặt tay lên vai cậu "có lẻ chúng có thông tin không chừng" Ulbert hăng hái không kém "bắt vài tên là được, đám còn lại có lẻ đủ cho chúng ta vận động" HeroHero nhìn Bukubukuchama "chúng ta thật sự thay đổi rồi" Bukubukuchama cười thành tiếng "có lẻ thế, hahahahaha".

Những lời nói ám muội ấy chỉ khiến cho người xung quanh bối rối "dọn sạch" là ý gì chẳng lẻ ở đâu đó trong phòng không sạch à hay là các ân nhân thích sự sạch sẽ nên ở đây khiến họ khó chịu...haizzzzz...thật khó nắm bắt...vâng,đó cách nghĩ của trưởng thôn .

Những nhanh chóng quay lại thực tế "không biết các ngài tính sao" Bukubukuchama đứng khỏi ghế "chúng toi sẽ đi chung với ông" HeroHero đứng kế bên "nếu chúng có ý tấn công chúng tôi buộc phải tự vệ" đằng sau cũng vang lên tiếng cười khúc khích.

tất cả đi ra ngoài ngôi làng theo vị trưởng thôn thì đoàn người đó là các hiệp sĩ của Vương quốc, người đi đầu đoàn người đó tiến gần về trưởng thôn "ta là Gazef đội trưởng đội cận vệ hoàng gia. Ai là người đứng đầu ngôi làng này?" "Là tôi" trưởng thôn gia tay lên. Gazef nhìn người đàn ông và những người đứng sau ông, theo ấn tượng của Gazef thì đó là một nhóm người mặc đồ kì lạ hay nói một cách thẳng thắng thì đó là lập dị, nhưng những năm trên chiến trường khiến Gazef đủ nhận ra rằng không nên đáng giá con người qua bề ngoài "vậy những người đằng sau?"

Tablua người đứng ra "bọn ta là Ainz Ooal Gown" Gazef vắt óc suy nghĩ "thật xin lỗi nhưng tôi chưa bao giờ nghe qua cái tên đó" Takemi "bọn ta là một nhóm người ở trong vùng đất nơi không giao tiếp bên ngoài mà luyện tập, nên các người chưa nghe qua là đúng" Gazef gật đầu "tôi hiểu, cảm ơn các vị đã cứu ngôi làng" Ulbert thích thú "ồ! Bọn ta chưa nói qua việc đó mà nhỉ?" Gazef mỉn cười "nhìn các vị có vẻ rất mạnh nén tôi nghĩ các vị đã cứu ngôi làng, đúng không?" Bukubukuchama cười "đầu óc sắt bén đấy" giọng nói đó khiến Gazef nao núng bởi đó là giọng một cô gái thậm chí mà nói giọng nói đó rất dễ chịu mê hoặc.

Họ nói chuyện một chút nhưng chủ yếu những cau chuyện điều đi đến cái kết lãng xẹt, dù vậy họ cũng moi được kha khá thông tin về người đàn ông tên Gazef này. Đầu tiên ông ta là kị sĩ bên cạnh nhà vua Vương quốc là người đứng đầu đoàn quân Vương quốc, tiếp là theo giọng điệu thì ông ta không mấy có thiện cảm với đám người trong hoàng cung..đám gì mà ông ta nói là người quý tộc...một đám phiền phức có thể nói thế.

Perorocino: "này, các cậu có ở đó không?"  
Tablua: "có chuyện gì vậy?"

Níhiki: "có vẻ như ngôi làng đang bị bao vây bởi một nhóm người khác"

Ulbert: "cái quai gì thế! Tại sao rắc rối luôn đến thế"

Touch Me: "chúng có vẻ như đang đợi gì đó"

Bukubukuchama: "tôi đói, không muốn làm gì nữa đâu"

HeroHero: "chúng ta về Nazarick được không?"

Takemi: "được đó, dù gì chúng ta cũn có thông tin về Momonga rồi"

Touch Me: "vậy còn ngôi làng?

Ulbert: "dù gì cũng có tên Gazef lo,chúng ta đi thôi"

Tất cả gật đầu đồng ý chuẩn bị rời khỏi thì Gazef đã lên tiếng "chúng tới rồi" tuy họ nghe thấy thế nhưng lại quyết định bỏ qua, Gazef tới gần nhóm của họ "tôi có một chuyện muốn nhờ các ngài" Takemi chỉ về phía bên ngoài "đám người đó có dính dáng tới ngài à?" Gazef cúi đầu xuống tỏ về hối lỗi "vâng có vẻ như chúng đi theo tôi,thật xin lỗi, nhưng tôi có thể nhờ các ngài không? Tôi sẽ trả công đàng hoàn" Ulbert tức tối "chúng tôi từ chối, chúng tôi không muốn dính dáng tới chuyện này" những người khác gật đầu, Gazef kiên trì "vậy nếu tôi gán ghép với thanh danh của Vương quốc thì sao?" Ulbert nhe răng trong chiếc mặt nạ phát ra tiếng gầm gừ tức giận khiến cho hào quang hủy diệt vô tình rò rỉ "vậy chúng tôi buộc phải ra tay bảo vệ" Gazef cảm thấy một luồng sống của sự hủy diệt không khỏi run rẩy, đây không phải con người, đó là một thế lực còn cao hơn...mình sẽ bị giết nếu cố gắng khiêu khích những người đó. Gazef run rẩy mỉn cười "vậy tôi sẽ không ép buộc các ngài, nếu tôi làm thế thì tôi sẽ chết trước khi ra đó" Touch Me cười nhưng giọng trầm tới mức lanh sống lưng "haha ngài chắc nói đùa" Gazef bước ra "vậy các ngài có thể bảo vệ ngôi làng không? Làm ơn" mọi người nhìn nhau rồi gật đầu. Tablua đứng ra "được, chúng tôi sẽ bảo vệ ngôi làng" Gazef vui mừng.

Nhìn đoàn người của Gazef chạy đi, HeroHero nhìn Tablua "tại sao chúng ta phải làm việc này?" Bukubukuchama cười "chẳng phải sẽ tốt hơn khi có sự kính trọng sao? Mà quan trọng hơn chúng ta có thể trói buộc ngôi làng này" Ulbert cười tươi "ồ, vậy chúng ta sẽ dùng nó để mang lai lợi ích cho Nazarick?" Takemi choàng tay qua vai Touch Me "chúng ta sẽ làm mọi thứ cho Nazarick" Touch Me gật đầu "cho Nazarick và Momonga..." Mọi người cười, cười buồn bã.

Trong khi đó tại E-Rantel một người thanh niên bước vào công mạo hiểm giả liền lập tức trở nên nổi bật bởi chiếc áo choàng màu đen tím mang đến cam giác không dễ chịu khi lại gần. Người thanh niên đó bước tới gần người phụ nữ phụ trắc "tôi muốn đăng kí làm mạo hiểm giả" người phụ nữ như bị hút hồn bởi một thứ gì đó nói năng lắp bắp "va...vâng!, ngài tên gì?" Người thanh niên im lặng một hồi như suy nghĩ rồi nói "Momon".


	16. Chapter 8b

In the house of the village chief they had learned quite a bit about this world, first Nazarick was within the Kingdom's scope and the relationship between the Kingdom and the Empire was not very sociable every year the war in the land. Undead. The existence of other countries such as the Holy Kingdom, the Dharma, ... But the focus is on these four kingdoms, as well as the existence of the most informative adventurer, especially the ability of The people here who are given the most strength heard rumors can only use level 6 magic and that person is currently in the Empire. Yggdrasil coins are not used but gold is very valuable in this world, after all they have the basic information of this world in their hands but it is not enough they need more but ignore it one side because there is more priority.

Tablua looked at the village head, "I don't know if you know a man named Momonga?" The village chief was surprised and equally respectful. "That's the hero who saved us the day before." Ulbert stroked "oh!" So this means that this place was once attacked, "the village head's wife nodded and told the story.

In summary this day, the village was attacked by demonic beasts but there was a young man named Momonga, the young man wearing the most strikingly strange outfit was the shirt that was a red jewel in it. has a black symbol.

Touch Me drawing on the table a sign like "like this?" On the table is a water drawing, a picture of a burning fire in the flame also has a word "樣" ("form" in "shape" written in Chinese) The other two looked at and immediately recognized "yes, that's right"

Nishiki: "It is true that Momonga is here"

Takemi: "What is that sign?"

Bukubukuchama: "that's the sign of a fake Item in two-dimensional form!"

HeroHero: "hasn't it all been destroyed?"

Tablua: "It seems that our stingy god did not destroy it all"

Ulbert: "It is the god of the guild! Hahahahaha "

Perorroncino: "Does anyone remember the use of the Item?"

Tablua: "Without time to explain, we will discuss this in Nazarick."

The other two saw the prolonged silence breaking it "sorry? What's wrong? "Touch Me waved her hand" no, it's nothing "the village chief took a breath" I wonder what happened to Momonga-sama? "Bukubukuchama smiled" we're friends, but unfortunately lost the contact "the village chief smiled sadly" so, sorry to ask "HeroHero looked at the two people if he had eyes then it would be sparkling" don't you know where he went? "The village head shook his head regretfully" sorry! He didn't tell us. "Tablua sighed in frustration but still tried to get them information." So what kind of move is he going and which direction? "The woman did not hesitate to answer immediately" he doesn't there is a horse so I think he walked and he said something about the fake masquerade "Takemi gets up" do you know which most recent dangerous company? "The other two were startled by the action. but immediately calmly "nearest to that was the adventurer in E-Rantel" Ulbert sounded unfriendly "where is it located?" spread.

Nishiki: "hey guys"

Tablua: "What is it to look up?"

Peroroncino: "There are a bunch of people coming towards you"

Ulbert: "Together with that group?"

Nishiki: "they are not wearing the armor, the flag is not the same. This is probably another group. "

Takemi: "Can you listen more?"

Peoroncino: "OK"

Just as Tablua wanted to open his mouth, the door of the house opened as a villager approached, "the village head and the benefactors, there was a group of people coming out to meet the village chief" after the village chief heard. finished not afraid of two things after happening. "If this keeps up, it's not the way" Takemi looked at her friend Touch Me enthusiastically "if they attack we just need to" clean up "," Tablua put his hand on his shoulder "maybe they have information believe not "Ulbert is equally enthusiastic" catch a few names, the rest may be enough for us to move "HeroHero looks at Bukubukuchama" we have really changed "Bukubukuchama laughed out loud" maybe, hahahahaha ".

Those mean words only make the surrounding people confused "clean up" is not the idea somewhere in the room is not clean or is the benefactor like cleanliness here makes them uncomfortable ... ..haizzzzz ... it's hard to grasp ... yes, that way of thinking of the village head.

The quick return to reality "do not know how to calculate how" Bukubukuchama stood from the chair "we will go with you" HeroHero stands next to "if they mean the attack we have to defend" behind also echo giggle up.

all went out to the village according to the village chief, the group was the knights of the Kingdom, the leader of that group approached the village head. "I am Gazef the captain of the royal guard. Who is the head of this village? " Gazef looked at the man and the people behind him, according to Gazef's impression that it was a strange group of people wearing clothes or frankly speaking, it was eccentric, but the years on the battlefield made Gazef realize enough. that people should not be worthwhile on the surface "so the people behind?"

Tablua who stood out "Gazef Ooal Gown" Gazef thoughtfully "I am sorry but I have never heard of that name" Takemi "we are a group of people in the land where there is no communication outside You practice, so you haven't heard it yet, "Gazef nodded." I understand, thank you for saving the village, "Ulbert enjoyed." Oh! Gazef smirked "look at you guys, you seem very strong, I think you saved the village, didn't you?" Bukubukuchama smiled "sharp iron mind" that voice made Gazef flinched because it was the voice of a girl who even said that voice was very mesmerizing.

They talked for a bit but mostly the stories of what went to the flat-mindedness, though they were able to get quite a bit of information about this man named Gazef. First he was the knight next to the King of the Kingdom who was the head of the Kingdom army, followed by the tone, he was not very sympathetic to the people in the royal palace..what he said was The noble ... an annoying bunch can say that.

Perorocino: "hey, are you there?"

Tablua: "what's wrong?"

Nariki: "It seems that the village is surrounded by a group of others"

Ulbert: "What is that strap! Why is trouble so so? "

Touch Me: "they seem to be waiting for something"

Bukubukuchama: "I'm hungry, don't want to do anything anymore"

HeroHero: "Can we go to Nazarick?"

Takemi: "Yes, no matter what, we have information about Momonga."

Touch Me: "What about the village?

Ulbert: "Anyway, there's Gazef's name, we'll go"

Everyone nodded in agreement to prepare to leave when Gazef spoke out "they are coming" although they heard that but decided to ignore it, Gazef approached their group "I have something to ask you" Takemi pointed at. to the outside "are those people involved in you?" Gazef lowered his head to show remorse "yes, it seems like they follow me, so sorry, but can I ask you guys?" I will pay it properly, "Ulbert said angrily." We refuse, we don't want to be involved in this. "Others nodded, Gazef persevered," what if I associate with the Kingdom's reputation? " Ulbert bared the mask in his mask that let out an angry growl that caused the destructive aura to accidentally leak. "So we were forced to defend." Gazef felt a living stream of trembling destruction. , this is not a human being, it is a higher force ... I will be killed if I try to provoke those people. Gazef smiled wryly, "so I will not force you, if I do that, I will die before I go out." Touch Me laughed but her voice was so low that it spilled up her back. So can you protect the village? Please "everyone looked at each other and nodded. Tablua stood out "okay, we'll protect the village" Gazef was happy.

Looking at Gazef's men running away, HeroHero looked at Tablua "why should we do this?" Bukubukuchama smiled "wouldn't it be better to have respect? More importantly, we can bind this village. "Ulbert grinned." Oh, so will we use it to bring benefits to Nazarick? "Takemi put her arm around Touch Me's shoulder. Nazarick "Touch Me nodded" to Nazarick and Momonga ... "Everyone laughed, smiling sadly.

Meanwhile, a young man who entered the adventurer E-Rantel immediately stood out by the purple-black cloak that gave off an unpleasant sensation when approaching. The young man walked up to the assistant woman "I want to register as an adventurer" the woman was fascinated by something stammering "va ... yes! What's your name ? "The young man remained silent for a moment and then said" Momon ".


	17. Chapter 9a

Tại lúc này cách khá xa đoàn quân của Gazef đang chạy đi, Gazef giơ thanh kiếm lên "tất cả hãy sẵn sàng, chúng ta sẽ hi sinh để bảo vệ dân làng" các binh sĩ đằng sau cũng hăng hái giơ kiếm lên "tất cả vì đất nước" Nigun đứng ở trên ngọn đồi nhỏ nhìn Gazef với anh mắt kinh thường "các thiên thần giết Gazef" các thiên thần nghe hiệu lệnh liền phóng lên đoàn người Gazef.

Gazef nhìn thấy thế tức giận "đừng coi thường ta" thanh kiếm chém ngang hông một thiên thần nhưng vết chém không đủ mạnh,thậm chí nó không đủ làm trầy da của chúng Nigun cười ha hả "nào, hãy đầu hàng đi Gazef" những lơi nói đó không lọt vào tâm trí của Gazef, anh ta vẫn tiếp tục chiến đấu.

Để có thể chiến đấu anh ta đã buộc phải sử dụng kĩ năng của mình, và nó đã thành công những thiên thần xung quanh đã biến mất để lại một luồng sáng phân tán. Tuy đã giết được thiên thần nhưng nó cũng để lai hậu quả cũng vô cùng khó chịu đó là cơ thể người sử dụng sẽ chịu một sức ép lớn vì thế càng sử dụng thì cơ thể sẽ càng đau đớn.

Trong khi đó ở trong ngôi làng Touch Me đã yêu cầu trưởng làng tập trung mọi người ở nhà kho lớn nhất, Takemi nhìn về phía xa nơi có một anh sáng đang bay lên nó mờ nhạt nhưng với khả năng của Perorocino thì không là vấn gì to tát. Theo lời Peroroncino thì nó là ngọn lửa trong Yggdrasil , tại sao ngọn lửa của Yggdrasil lai ở đây? Chẳng lẻ có người chơi khác đã chỉ cho đám người đó...tại sao rắc rối luôn tim tới họ...

Trận chiến vẫn tiếp tục diễn ra và có vẻ như Gazef đang gặp tình thế bắt lợi, cơ thể anh ta đang đau đớn từ những cuộc tấn công cũng như hậu quả do sử dụng kĩ năng và Nigun đã nhìn thấy điều đó nén hắn tỏ ra vẻ đắc ý "ối dà, người mệt rồi à? Vậy tại sao không chịu thua nhỉ? Ta sẽ ban cho ngươi cái chết nhẹ nhàng nhất" Gazef kinh Bỉ "ngươi giết được ta nhưng ngươi cũng không thể đụng tới được ngôi làng" Nigun hất mặt lên " ngươi đang nói đùa à, mà thôi nếu có người mạnh thì bọn chúng cũng không thể thắng nổi ta, người được thần linh bảo vệ" hắn vui vẻ cười lớn. Gazef chỉ hi vọng rằng điều này sẽ không bị những người đó phát hiện những người có sức mạnh hơn cả những vị thần hơn cả 13 vị anh hùng trong truyền thuyết...họ là đấng tối cao...đúng vậy chỉ có từ ngữ đó để miêu tả cái cảm giác đó.

Anh cười buồn cho hắn "ngươi sẽ hối hận vì những lời nói đó" Nigun trong không còn hứng thú nữa liền hất cầm ra lệnh "thiên sứ hãy giết Gazef" những thiên sứ nghe hiệu lệnh bay tới gần giơ cao thanh kiếm, cứ tưởng như cuộc đời của mình đã hết Gazef thời dài nhưng bên tai anh phát ra một giọng nói "chậc...bọn này sẽ lo tiếp vậy" chưa kịp hiểu rõ tình hình thì phong cảnh xung quanh thay đổi từ đồng cỏ đầy thiên sứ thành một bức tường gỗ khi nhìn xung quanh thì phát hiện ra là một nhà kho và một gương mặt quen thuộc xuất hiện. Đó lừa trưởng thôn..nhưng tại sao?...

Trưởng thôn nhìn Gazef "ngài hãy nghỉ ngơi đi" anh lo lắng "tại sao?" Người đàn bà tay cầm lọ thuốc "là các ân nhân, các ngài ấy biến mất thì ngài đã xuất hiện" như đã hiểu gì đó Gazef thả lỏng cơ thể ngã xuống sàn nhà, ở một nụ cười đáng tiếc cho Nigun.

Ở đồng cỏ lúc này thay thế vị trí của Gazef là nhóm của Ainz, khi nhìn thấy họ Niun cũng đã rất nhạc nhiên không chỉ cách ăn mặc mà còn cái cảm giác mà đám người đó mang lại. Anh không thể diễn tả thế nào mà nói chung thì đó một cảm giác không mấy tốt. Nhưng anh ta lại chọn bỏ qua nó vẫn giữ cái thái độ mạnh miệng "các ngươi là ai? Là tiếp viện của tên Gazef à?" Bukubukuchama không thích thái độ đó liền không vui "hãy giữ mồm giường miệng mình đi" Nigun cười ha hả như thể nó là một trò đùa "chỉ là một Slime mà dám nói thế à! Mạnh miệng thật" HeroHero bức bối "giết hắn được không?" Tablua nhìn Nigun "bọn ta là không muốn gây chiến nên nếu ngươi biết điều bọn ta sẽ tha cho" nghe xong cả đám người Nigun điều ôm bụng cười "đám quái vật mà dám nói à...chúng có bị điên không?...hahahahaha...đau bung quá" Ulbert nhìn bạn mình mà khó chịu "sao nào? Giết nhá?" Takemi cắm lấy thanh kiếm bên hông "giết hết chừa lại tên đầu sỏ là được nhỉ" Touch Me giơ tay về phía Nigun "bây giờ ngươi chọn đầu hàng hay chết?" Nigun không con hứng thú nữa giơ tay chỉ thẳng vào nhóm họ "thiên sứ tấn công" vài thiết sư gần đó bay với tốc độ rất nhanh đâm thẳng thanh kiếm của mình vào người Touch Me và Bukubukuchama hai người đó bất động. Nigun cười lớn kinh bỉ "mạnh miệng là giỏi không được tích sự gì", rồi bỗng nhiên các thiên sứ kia vùng vẫy,vùng vẫy một cách tuyệt vọng một chuyện không ngờ đã xảy ra giọng nói của Bukubukuchama cực khó chịu " các ngươi thật bất lịch sự" hai thiết sứ bị chất nhờn của cô hút lấy dần dần biến mất vào cơ thể cô. Touch Me cũng khó chịu không kém nắm lấy đầu hai thiết sứ kia "bọn ta có khẳng năng kháng cự tất cả đòn tấn công vật lý cấp cao, nên bọn chúng thật vô dụng" đập mạnh đầu bon chúng xuống làm lõm cả đất khiến đầu thiên sứ đó nát bét ra rồi biến mất chỉ còn lại những ngọn lửa tỏa ra.

Peroroncino "vậy chúng đúng là quái vật của Yggdrasil" đáp xuống đất không buồn giấu vẻ ngoài của mình Nishiki cũng xuất hiện "thật không muốn làm tiếp tí nào, bọn chúng chán quá" Nigun bị dọa bởi vẻ ngoài hai người đó. Để thoát khỏi sự sợ hai của minh nén Nigun dùng toàn bộ sức mạnh của mình hét lớn " hãy cho các thiên thần đồng loạt tấn công" những tên pháp sư xung quang liền nghe lệnh cho các thiên sứ lao lên như con thiêu thân. Nhưng khi lại gần thì một luồng sóng màu đen lao tới bao phủ khắp nơi những thiên sứ trong làn sóng đó liền bị triệt tiêu. Nigun sợ hãi "không thể nào! Quái vật..." Ulbert vui vẻ "đám đồ chơi đó thật không thú vị tí nào" HeroHero cười "tên kia có vẻ như là thủ lĩnh đấy, chúng ta làm gì tiếp theo?" Bukubukuchama giơ hai tay lên vẫy nó vui vẻ "trừ hắn ra thì tất cả điều không quan trọng, vận động cơ thể nào" Touch Me cũng vơ thanh kiếm "nhưng đầu tiên, hãy nói cho bọn ta biết ai đã dạy cho các ngươi biết phép thuật của Yggdrasil" Nigun bỏ ngoài tai câu nói đó liền nhìn về phía thiên thần sau lưng mình "hãy giết chúng" tên thiên thần đó bay tới hai tay ôm lấy cây trì, khi tiến lai gần liền giơ cao vũ khí lên và giáng xuống đầu Tablua. Tablua không hề chuyển động Nigun cứ tưởng rằng cậu ta không mạnh tí nào, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng ý kiến đó liền bị bác bỏ khi hắn nhìn thấy Tablua một tay đỡ lấy thanh trìu đó lọt cách nhẹ nhàng.

Tablua không mấy vui "trời ạ, thật phiền phức mà" |Ăn Mòn| từ cánh tay nắm lấy than trìu liền chảy ra một loại nước, thứ nước đó bám lấy cơ thể và ăn mòn lấy chỉ sau vài giây vị thiên thần đó liền biến thành một vũng nước nhão. Nigun sợ hãi "bọn...chúng...là quái vật..." Nishiki cười "hohoho...quái vật à?..." Takemi cũng cười "bọn chúng tinh mắt đấy hứa nhỉ?"

Họ nói chuyện dường như không để ý xung quanh và điều đó khiến cho Nigun tức giận hét lên "này! Này! Ta còn ở đây đấy, để ý ta một chút đi" hắn ta nhìn lính của mình "hãy làm khiên cho ta nếu các ngươi Muốn Sống thì hãy làm khiên cho ta. Kéo dài thời gian để ta triệu tập thiên sứ mạnh nhất" những tiến nghe thấy thế liền chạy tới bao bộc xung quanh Nigun như thể hắn là hi vọng cuối cùng của họ. Thứ hắn lấy ra là một viên pha Lê màu xanh đó là một món Item quý nhưng không đồng nghĩa với hiếm có, nhưng nó mang trên mình một sức mạnh có thể triệu hồi quái vật lv cao...sẽ phiền phức đây. Tên Nigun giơ cao viên pha Lê "giờ các ngươi có hối hận cũng muộn rồi" hắn đắc ý

Ulbert: "đã bảo giết hắn đ ông chịu nghe"

Touch Me: "binh tĩnh nào, chúng ta cần có kế hoạch ngay"

Perorocino: "Tablua có sáng kiến gì không?"

Bukubukuchama: "tôi sẽ chắn đòn tấn công trong khi đó các cậu đánh nhé"  
Tablua: "ôi...kế hoạch hay đó"

HeroHero: "vậy tôi sẽ hỗ trợ Bukubukuchama"

Takemi: "chúng ta cần nhanh lên,mà có cần bắt hắn không?"

Nishiki: "có lẽ chúng có thông tin, bắt chúng đi"

nhưng người khác : "đồng ý"

Nigun nhìn đám người kia trông không có vẻ gì là sợ hãi cả nhưng hắn cũng có niềm tin vào món đồ hắn cầm trên tay, viên pha lê của người đó giao cho cậu viên pha lê của vị thần từng đánh thắng vị ma vương hùng mạnh, nghĩ như thế hắn càng trở nên ngạo mạng giơ viên pha lê cao lên "triệu hồi thiên sứ mạnh nhất". Viên pha lê phát sáng một anh sáng chói lọi từ viên pha lê tạo ra một lóc xoáy phóng thẳng lên trời, lóc xoay biến mất thay vào đó là một thiên thần cao lớn hai tay ôm lấy cây trượng xung quang có những trang hạt lơ lửng, hai đôi cánh giang rộng vị thiên thần đó phát ra một sánh sáng trắng soi sáng. Đám người của Nigun trong rất vui khi nhìn thấy vị thiên thần đó nhưng trái ngược lại đám bọn họ lại không có vẻ hài lòng.

Nigun cao ngạo "hãy run sợ, trước sự phán xét của chúa trời" hắn nhìn bọn họ mong đợi sự sợ hãi hay quỳ xuống van xin tha mang, nhưng hắn đã mở to con mắt vì ngạc nhiên bọn học không đi chuyển chỉ nhìn vào thiên thần "các ngươi thật sự rất tốt khi có thể bắt ta sử dụng con ách chủ bài này và cái giá là mang sống của các ngươi"

Ulbert ôm bụng cười "hahahaha...đó là ách chủ bài sao?" Touch Me cũng cười rất to "các ngươi có đùa không? Nếu có thì nó đã thành công rồi" Tablua chỉ đơn giản thở dài chán nản "chậc...vậy mà làm bọn ta chuẩn bị...uổng công thật" Takemi tức giận "các ngươi xem bọn ta là con nít chắc?" Bukubukuchama cười không thân thiện "các ngươi làm bọn ta tốn thời gian cho trò con nít này ư?" HeroHero cũng không kém "trong khi đó bọn ta có việc quan trọng hơn ư?" Perorocino bể khớp ngón tay làm nó kêu lên "bây giờ bọn ta không có tâm trạng nên các ngươi chết nhanh chút nhá"

Nigun không khỏi run rẩy "chẳng lễ...bọn chúng...không!...không thể!" Giọng nói không mạch lạt "không ai...đúng vậy..không ai có thể chịu được phép thuật cấp 6 cả" Ulbert vẫn ôm bụng cười "gì thế này? Cấp 6?! Các ngươi còn thua cả một dứa con nít sao? Hahahaha...đau bụng chết đi được" cười một hồi Ulbert dừng lại khẩu khí cũng thay đổi "tôi lên nhá?" Không ai có ý kiến.


	18. Chapter 9b

At this time quite far away from Gazef's army running away, Gazef raised his sword "all ready, we will sacrifice to protect the villagers" the soldiers behind also enthusiastically raised their swords "all both because of the country. "Nigun stood on the small hill looking at Gazef with the naked eye of" angels who killed Gazef "the angels heard the command signal immediately to the Gazef group.

Gazef saw that angry "don't underestimate me" the sword slashed at the side of an angel but the slash was not strong enough, even it wasn't enough to scratch their skin. Nigun smiled, "Come on, surrender to Gazef" those words didn't reach Gazef's mind, he continued to fight.

In order to be able to fight he was forced to use his skills, and it succeeded the surrounding angels who had vanished leaving a scattered light. Although it has killed the angel, it also has a very unpleasant consequence that the user's body will be under great pressure so the more the body is used, the more painful it will be.

While in the village of Touch Me asked the village chief to gather people at the largest warehouse, Takemi looked far away from where a bright brother flew up, but with Perorocino's ability it was not a problem. what big According to Peroroncino, it was the fire in Yggdrasil, why did Yggdrasil's fire cross over here? There are other players who have shown them ... why trouble always comes to them ...

The battle continued and it seemed like Gazef was in a situation where he was in a situation where his body was suffering from attacks as well as the consequences of using the skill and Nigun saw it compressing him. seemingly attentive "am I, tired? So why not give up? I will give you the lightest death "Gazef of Belgium" you killed me but you cannot touch the village "Nigun turned his face" you are joking, but if you are strong, they will can't win against me, the one who is protected by the gods "he happily laughed. Gazef only hopes that this will not be found by those who are more powerful than the gods than the 13 legendary heroes ... they are supreme ... yes only that word to describe that feeling.

He smiled sadly at him "you will regret those words" Nigun, in no longer interested in him, ordered "the angel to kill Gazef" the angels heard the command flying near and raised the sword, just It seemed that his life had run out of Gazef in a long time, but in his ear he let out a "well ... we will take care of it" voice before he could fully understand the situation, the surrounding landscape changed from the grassy field. The angel turned into a wooden wall when he looked around, discovered that there was a warehouse and a familiar face appeared. That trick the village head..but why? ...

The head of the village looked at Gazef "take a break" he worried "why?" The woman holding the potion "is the benefactor, they disappeared, he appeared" as if she understood something Gazef dropped Loose body fell to the floor, in a regretful smile for Nigun.

In the meadow at this time, Gazef's position was replaced by Ainz's group, and when he saw Niun's family, it was very natural not only to dress but also the feeling that those people brought. He could not describe how in general it was a bad feeling. But he chose to ignore it and keep his strong attitude "who are you?" Bukubukuchama didn't like that attitude, he was unhappy "please keep the mouth of your mouth" Nigun laughed like it was a joke "it's just a Slime that dare say that! Can the true mouth of "oppressive HeroHero" kill him? "Tablua looked at Nigun" we don't want to fight, so if you know what we will forgive ", all the Nigun people hug their stomachs and laugh" monsters dare you say ... are they crazy? ... hahahahaha ... it hurts too much "Ulbert looked at his friend uneasily" what? Takemi plugged the sword on her side. "Kill all the oligarchs." Touch Me raised her hand towards Nigun "Now you choose to surrender or die?" straight into the group of "angels attacking" several nearby engineers flying at a very fast speed to stab their swords directly into Touch Me and Bukubukuchama. Nigun grinned loudly, "good mouth is good for nothing", then suddenly the angels struggled, struggling desperately for an unexpectedly unexpected voice of Bukubukuchama "you guys It was impolite, "the two envoys absorbed by her slime gradually disappeared into her body. Touch Me was equally uncomfortable to grab the heads of the other two "we have the ability to resist all high-level physical attacks, so they are useless", slamming their heads down to concave the ground. the angel's head crumbled and disappeared, leaving only the flames emanating.

Peroroncino "so they are Yggdrasil's monsters", landing on the ground without bothering to hide his appearance Nishiki also appears "really don't want to do it anymore, they are so bored" Nigun is threatened by the looks of those two. In order to escape the fear of two Nigun compulsors using their full power shouting "let the angels simultaneously attack" the surrounding mages immediately ordered the angels to rush up like a moth. But when it approached, a stream of black waves rushed over and covered the angels in that wave and were annihilated. Nigun frightened "it can't be! Monsters ... "Ulbert is happy" the toys are not very interesting "HeroHero smiles" that guy seems to be the leader, what do we do next? "Bukubukuchama waved his hands up it was fun "except for him, it didn't matter, any physical movement" Touch Me also swung the sword "but first, tell us who taught you Yggdrasil's magic" Nigun ignored the sentence and looked at the angel behind him "kill them" the angel flew to his hands and hugged the maintenance tree, and when he approached, raised his weapon high and descended on Tablua's head. Tablua did not move Nigun thought that he was not strong at all, but soon the idea was dismissed when he saw Tablua grabbing a bar with his hand lightly.

Tablua is not happy "heaven, it's annoying" | from the hand that was holding the coal, there was a kind of water, which clung to the body and eroded after only a few seconds the angel turned into a puddle of water. Nigun is scared "they ... they are monsters ..." Nishiki laughs "hohoho ... a monster? ..." Takemi also smiled "are those eyes eyeing?"

They talk seemingly unnoticed around and that makes angry Nigun scream "hey! Hey! I'm still here, notice me a little bit "he looked at his soldiers" make me a shield if you want to live, be my shield. Extending the time for me to summon the most powerful angel ", the hearings came running around and around Nigun as if they were their last hope. What he took out was a blue Le crystal that was a precious item but was not synonymous with rarity, but it possessed a powerful summoning monster... will be annoying. The name of Nigun raised the Le phase "now you regret it is too late" he was satisfied

Ulbert: "told him to kill him.

Touch Me: "Be calm, we need a plan now"

Perorocino: "Did Tablua take any initiative?"

Bukubukuchama: "I will block the attack while you fight"

Tablua: "oh ... good plan"

HeroHero: "so I will support Bukubukuchama"

Takemi: "We need to hurry, do we need to catch him?"

Nishiki: "maybe they have information, catch them"

but others: "agree"

Nigun looked at those people who didn't seem to be scared but he also had faith in the item he held in his hand, the crystal of that person gave him the crystal of the god who had defeated the demon king. strong, thinking like that he became more arrogant and raised a high crystal on "the strongest angel summon". The crystal glowing brightly from a crystal created a whirlpool that shot straight up into the sky, the vortex vanished instead of a tall, two-handed angel embracing the surrounding staff that had pages of caulking beads. Badger, two wings spread wide, the angel emitted a bright white glow. Nigun's men were very happy to see the angel but on the contrary they didn't seem satisfied.

The arrogant Nigun "be afraid, before the judgment of God" he watched them expect fear or kneel down to beg for forgiveness, but he opened his eyes in surprise that the students did not move and only looked into angels "you are really good when you can force me to use this yoke, and the cost is to bring your life"

Ulbert hugged his stomach and laughed, "hahahaha ... is that the owner?" Touch Me also laughed loudly "are you kidding?" If it did, it would be successful. "Tablua simply sighed in frustration" well… that made us prepare… to be honest "Takemi was angry" you guys think we are kids? "Bukubukuchama laugh unfriendly" do you take us time for this kid? "HeroHero is no less" while we have more important things? "Perorocino knuckles his knuckles to make him cry. "We are not in the mood right now so you guys die a little bit."

Nigun couldn't help but shudder "no ... they ... no ! ... can't !" The voice didn't sound "no one ... that's right ... no one can stand it Ulbert is still holding his stomach and laughing "what is this?" Level 6 ?! Do you even lose to a pineapple? Hahahaha ... the stomach ache is dead "smiled for a moment Ulbert stopped the gas switch and changed" I'm up? "Nobody had an opinion.


	19. Chapter 10a

Vào một đêm tối âm u khi mọi người đã đi vào giấc ngủ thì tại một quán rượu của mạo hiểm giả vẫn tấp nập vẫn ồn ao như thể thời gian không gây ảnh hưởng gì. Một người thanh niên mới bước vào quán đã thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người xung quang, mang trên minh huy hiệu đồng nhưng trên người lai mang trên minh một khí tức của một chiến binh lâu năm, chỉ những người đã ra chiến trường nhiều lần mới có cái khí tức này bầu không khí nặng nề xuất hiện khi người thanh niên đó xuất hiện.

Tuy có rất nhiều anh mắt đang nhìn minh nhưng có vẻ như người đó không quan tâm đến thản nhiên tới quầy "cho tôi thuê một phòng" giọng trầm lạnh không cảm xúc...bầu không khí xung quang hắn ta dường như đang không lưu thông nếu không thì tại sao bọn họ lai cảm thấy hít thở khó khăn thế?

Mang một chiếc mang nạ kì quái nhưng khi nghe giọng nói họ có thể "nhìn thấy" khuôn mặt sắt bén vô cảm đang hiện ra, người đàn ông chủ trọ kia cũng cảm thấy như họ liền nuốt nước bột "vâng...không biết quý khách muốn thuê phòng nào?" Người thanh niên đó vuốt cầm "một phòng ít người qua lại nhất" chủ trọ nhìn người kế bên mình "hãy dẫn quý khách đây vào phòng cuối ở tầng cao nhất". Người thanh niên quay mặt nhìn người đàn ông dẫn đường "làm phiền" giọng của cậu ta vẫn không có cảm xúc nào, ngay lời cảm ơn cũng lạnh sắt đáng sợ.

Nhưng có vẻ như mọi chuyện lai đi theo một chiều hướng khác khi một người mặc giáp mang huy hiệu vàng đứng ra giọng chê bai " đứng lại đó cho ta" mọi người nhìn người thanh niên mặc áo choàng tím đó mà lại cảm thấy thương xót vì mạo hiểm giả đó bậc vàng nhưng không hiểu sao họ lại cảm thấy như vậy...nó giống như thứ mà người ta gọi là bản năng vậy...bản năng đó nói rằng không được động vào người thanh niên đó...

Người thanh niên có danh hiệu Momon quay đầu nhìn về phía mạo hiểm giá đó "anh kêu tôi? Nếu vậy thì hãy sử dụng từ cho đúng vào" tên mạo hiểm giả được mọi người gọi là XO hùng hồ vừa hét một tay chỉ vào mặc Momon một tay chỉ vào huy hiệu trên ngực mình "chỉ là cấp đồng mà dám lên mặc dạy đời ta sao? Xem lai thân phận mình đi" người thanh niên tên Momon đó không đáp lại chỉ chậm rãi bước tới. XO tưởng mình đã khiến hắn sợ hãi càng làm quá lên "đúng vậy, hãy tới quỳ xuống chào..." Chưa nói xong thì hắn ta đã bị Momon nắm lấy cai cổ kéo lên khiến cho XO bị nghẹn dùng sức nắm lấy cánh tay đang trên cổ mình mà rên rỉ. Momon giọng nói đầy sự tức giận "ngươi im miệng lại, bằng không ta sẽ cho ngươi biết thứ còn tệ hơn CÁI CHẾT" nói xong cậu ta buông XO ra, XO ngã xuống nhưng ngay lập tức đứng lên tay nắm lấy vũ khí "ta sẽ cho ngươi một bài học!..đừng dám lên mặt với cấp vàng ta!" Hắn ta liền lao tới chém một kiếm từ trên xuống. Thanh kiếm đi được nửa đường liền dừng lại à không...phải nói là bị cản lai mới đúng và thứ cản lại chỉ là một thanh đoản đao cỏn con. Momon liền một chân đạp XO, lực chân rất mạnh bởi vì XO đã văng ra rất xa còn làm nứt cả bức tường gỗ mọi người xung quanh lo sợ...phải...họ lo sợ một kẻ bậc đồng...nhưng linh tính của họ như đang gào lên..gào thét lên ...chạy đi...

"Á!" tiếng hét một phụ nữ ra đó là một người không may ngồi ngay tầm bay của XO nên bị lãnh đạn, có vẻ như cô gái đó không phải hạn vừa cô ta đứng lên tới gần la hét "lọ thuốc của tôi! Hãy đền bù thiệt hại cho tôi" Momon dường như không có kiên nhẫn "chỉ là một lọ thôi,có cần làm quá lên không?" Người phụ nữ đó như bị thách thức "vậy hãy đền cho tôi đi" Momon lấy trong túi một lọ thuốc màu Pro màu đỏ "cầm lấy, nó tốt hơn nhiều cái loại kia của cô đấy" cô ta cầm lọ thuốc có màu sắc kì lạ đó, trong lòng không khỏi phân vấn.mọi người xung quanh liền bàn tán về sức mạnh của người thanh niên đó, có người thì cho rằng cậu ta ở cấp cao hơn vàng có người thì nói cậu ta ngang vơi Gazef không chừng, kết quả lời bàn tán đó lan ra rất nhanh và tới tai kẻ không nên biết nhất vi kẻ đó sau này sẽ tạo nên một trận đại họa sau này.

Ở một nơi khác gần đó nhóm gồm Touch Me, Takemi, Tablua và Nishiki đang đi tới, Nishiki nhìn xung quanh chán nản "lạc đường rồi..." Tablua đang cố gắng lục lọi kí ức "nếu tôi nhớ đúng thì nó phải ở đây chứ?" Takemi cười "bộ óc của Tablua-sama mà cũng nhầm lẫn ư?" Tablua xì khói "cái gì chứ, dù gì tôi cung là con người mà sai là chuyện đương nhiên" Touch Me cắt ngang bằng giọng lo lắng "chả phải là nói là sử dụng tên giả à? Các cậu đang làm cái quái gì thế" Nishiki ôm bụng cười "Touch-san, cậu như bà mẹ trẻ vậy" Touch Me cũng không ngán lao vào đấu khẩu. Bầu không khí rôn rả ồn ào náo nhiệt nhưng có vẻ bầu không khí đó không hợp với hoàn cảnh liền bị Takemi đánh cho hai người một cái "được rồi, tập trung lai nào" hai người đồng thanh "vâng, sensei" Tablua nhìn cả đám "được rồi bây giờ thì chúng ta phải thống nhất cái tên đã" Nishiki không vui trong vụ nay cho lắm "tại sao chúng ta phải dùng tên giả? Không phải việc sử dụng tên thật sẽ dễ dàng hơn sao?" Touch Me gãi cầm "chúng ta không rõ về nơi này nếu chúng ta sử dụng tên thật thì sẽ lôi kéo rất nhiều phiền phức" Tablua gật đầu "đúng vậy, nếu thật sự nơi mạo hiểm giả này không có công dụng thì việc thủ tiêu tạo tiếng xấu sẽ để cho bốn cái tên đó chịu" Takemi ngạc nhiên đấm nhẹ vài vai Tablua "cáo già thật đấy anh bạn" Tablua vui vẻ "tất nhiên...mà thôi vào vấn đề chính các cậu đã tìm cái tên nào chưa?" Cả đám ngầm nghĩ một hồi lâu.

Ulbert: "ôi! Có người lạc đường này...hahahaha"

Perorocino: "có người gặp rắc rối này"

Touch Me: "đúng lúc đấy,giúp bọn này suy nghĩ cái tên giả đi"

Bukubukuchama: "sao thế? Khó hoà nhập hay sao thế?"

Takemi: "ề...như thế thì dễ hoà nhập tim thông tin hơn"

HeroHero: "chậc...ai đó suy nghĩ giúp họ đi"

Nishiki: "tôi không giỏi trong dụ này lắm,Takemi có ý kiến gì không?"  
Takemi: "chậc...tôi không muốn đổi tên tí nào..."

Tablua: "haizzz...hay là bỏ bớt chữ đi"

Ulbert: "thế Tablua cậu muốn bỏ chữ gì..thành...Tab...hay Tablet...hahaha"

Perorocino: "hahaha...mắc cười chết đi được"

Bukubukuchama: "khụ..mọi người đừng quá thế chứ...haha"

HeroHero: "bọn này không giúp được gì rồi...tự lo nhá"

Sau cuộc nói chuyện mọi thứ lại chìm vào im lặng không ai mở miệng, bởi vì họ không muốn dùng tên giả vì thật sự nếu họ gặp lai Momonga cũng đang cải trang thì việc sử dụng tên giả chỉ khiến cho mọi chuyện tệ hơn. Thật vậy họ vẫn luôn hi vọng một thứ gần như không thể, mà thôi...họ coi đó như một lí do để có một mục đích một lí do để...à...chắc ai cũng biết mà nhỉ?...


	20. Chapter 10b

On a dark night when everyone went to sleep, there was still noisy in an adventurer's pub as if time had no effect. A new young man who entered the shop attracted the attention of everyone around him, carrying on the bronze badge, but on the hybrid he carried on the intelligence of a veteran warrior, only those who went to the battlefield. Many times there is this air, the heavy atmosphere appears when the young man appears.

Although there were many eyes looking at him, it seemed that the person was not interested in going to the counter "let me rent a room" in a cold, emotionless voice ... the atmosphere around him seemed to be not circulating otherwise why do they feel like breathing hard?

Wearing a weird mask, but when they heard the voices they could "see" the expressionless iron face that appeared, the innkeeper felt like they were swallowing powdered "yes ... no What room do you want to rent? "The young man stroked" one of the least-traveled rooms ", the innkeeper looked at the person next to him" please lead the guests to the last room on the top floor ". The young man turned to look at the man leading the way "disturbing" his voice without any emotion, thank you also for the terrifying cold iron.

But it seems that everything goes in a different direction when an armored person wearing a gold badge stands in a disparaging voice, "stand there for me", everyone looks at the young man in purple robes and feels sorry again. sorry for that adventurer in gold but somehow they feel like it ... it's like what people call instinct ... that instinct says that it is not to touch that young man. ..

The young man named Momon turned his head to look at the risky price. If that's the case, then use the right word. "The adventurer who was shouted by one of the powerful XO people shouted with one hand and single-handed Momon pointed to the badge on his chest" just a fellow that dare to teach my life? Seeing my future identity "the young man named Momon did not reply just slowly. XO thought he had made him frightened so much, "yes, come and kneel and salute ..." Having said that, he had been grabbed by Momon's neck, causing the XO to choke with his grip. The hand is on his neck and moans. Momon's voice filled with anger "you shut up, otherwise I will tell you what is worse than DEATH" when he finished talking, he let go of the XO, XO fell but immediately stood up to grab the weapon " I will give you a lesson! .. don't dare to come up with my golden level! "He rushed to slash a sword from above. The sword that was halfway to a stop stopped ... it must be said that it was prevented from getting in the way and that the barrier was just a short sword. Momon hit a foot of the XO pedal, the leg force was very strong because the XO was thrown far away, cracking the wooden wall everyone around was scared ... yes ... they feared a fellow. ... but their hunch is screaming ... screaming ... running ...

"Ah!" Shouted a woman who came out there who was unfortunately sitting right in the XO's flight range, so she got bullets, it seemed that the girl was not dead and she stood up and shouted "my potion ! Please compensate me for the damage. "Momon did not seem to have the patience" just a bottle, do you need to overdo it? "The woman was challenged" so please give me a break, "Momon took in his pocket. a red bottle of Pro "take it, it's much better than your other" she held the bottle with that strange color, she couldn't help but think about it. strong of that young man, some people thought that he was at a higher level than someone else and said he was on par with Gazef, the result of that conversation spread very quickly and reached the ears of those who should not know the most. that person will later create a great battle later.

Elsewhere in the vicinity of the group of Touch Me, Takemi, Tablua and Nishiki, Nishiki looked depressed around "lost the way ..." Tablua was trying to rummage through the memory "if I remember correctly it should be Takemi laughed "Tablua-sama's brain is also mistaken ?" Tablua farted "what is it, no matter what kind of person I am, it's a matter of course" Touch Me interrupted in a voice Worry "isn't it saying using fake names? What the hell are you doing? "Nishiki hugged her stomach and laughed." Touch-san, you are like a young mother. "Touch Me did not rush to fight. The atmosphere was noisy, but it seemed that the atmosphere did not match the situation that Takemi beat two people one by one "okay, concentrate on the future" they both said "yes, sensei" Tablua looked All of them are "okay now, we have to agree on the name" Nishiki is unhappy in this case "why do we have to use a fake name? Isn't it easier to use real names? "Touch Me scratching and holding" we don't know about this place if we use real names will pull a lot of troubles "Tablua nodded" yes, if Actually where this adventurer is not used, the goal of making a bad reputation will let those four names bear it. "Takemi surprisingly punched several of Tablua's shoulders" really old fox friend "Tablua happily" of course. " ... but what kind of name did you find the name for? "The whole crowd thought for a long time.

Ulbert: "Oh! Someone lost this way ... hahahaha "

Perorocino: "Someone has this problem"

Touch Me: "at the right time, help us think of a fake name"

Bukubukuchama: "What's wrong? Is it difficult to integrate?

Takemi: "o ... like that, it's easier to integrate your heart"

HeroHero: "well ... someone thinks to help them"

Nishiki: "I'm not good at this example, does Takemi have any idea?"

Takemi: "well ... I don't want to change my name at all ..."

Tablua: "haizzz ... or remove the words"

Ulbert: "So Tablua you want to remove the word ... to ... Tab ... or Tablet ... hahaha"

Perorocino: "hahaha ... you can die laughing"

Bukubukuchama: "cough..you guys don't be so ... haha"

HeroHero: "We can't help you any more ... worry"

After the conversation everything went silent again and no one opened their mouth, because they didn't want to use a fake name because if they actually met Momonga who was also disguised, using fake names would only make things worse. Indeed they still hope for something that is almost impossible, only ... they consider it a reason to have a purpose for a reason to ... ah ... everyone knows it ? ...


	21. Chapter 11a

Giờ hiện tại đã hơn nửa đêm thứ ánh sáng duy nhất ngay lúc này là ánh trăng soi xuống, vẫn ở ngay con đường này nhóm của Tablua vẫn đang bàn tán về cái tên giả. Cuộc đối đấu không cân sức giữa những cái tên kì lạ nhất có thể nghĩ ra và cuộc đấu khẩu này dừng lại khi họ quyết định xong.

Tablua sẽ lấy cái tên là Tab và cậu ta không thích nó tí nào, cậu ta cứ hầm hực suốt.

Touch Me cũng dính phải cái tên cũng rất trời ơi Toume, khi nghe cái tên đó cậu ta đã nhảy dựng lên phản đối và việc đấu miệng với 3 ngươi là chuyện không thể trông cậu ta có vẻ như cay cú lắm...

Còn tên của Takemi thì nó binh thường thấy rõ và cậu ta không có phản đối gì hết tại sao ư?...đơn giản vì đó là tên của Nishiki đặt cho tên là Takami, ngược lại tên Nishiki cũng là Takemi đặt là Shiki.

Bốn cái tên này khi đám ở Nazarick nghe xong cũng đã lăn ra cười...cười sặc cả nước.

Sau khi giải quyết xong thì họ lại gặp một vấn đề khác...đó là lạc đường...vâng...lạc đường...bây giờ họ đứng ở một con đường không có tới bóng người nên việc hỏi đường là không thể. cứ tưởng chừng phải đợi đến sáng nhưng có thể coi là số trời thương họ nghe thấy tiếng va đập, một tiếng va đập lớn, không chừng chừ họ chạy tới và may mắn họ tới đúng nơi họ cần quán rượu của mạo hiểm giả.

Bốn người bước vào trong và bắt gặp cảnh hỗn độn bàn ghế thì bị xô ngã tiếng thì thầm cũng như tiếng chửi bới của một gã đàn ông, mà họ thì mới vào nên không hỏi vì không muốn gặp rắc rối.

Nhưng việc họ bước vào đã khiến cho sự chú ý chuyển sang họ tuy họ đã cải trang nhưng hình như việc cải trang hơi quá. Touch Me thì không cần gì vì cậu ta mặc giáp mà Nishiki cung không có vấn đề khi mặc bộ đồ ninja, chỉ có Tablua và Takemi là hơi lố. Tablua thì phải dùng áo choàng che kính toàn thân phần đầu thì việc cải trang là vô ích nên buộc phải sử dụng ảo giác vì thế khi nhìn vào thì mọi người sẽ thấy một người trùm kinh đầu. Còn Takemi thì cậu ta phai giấu đi hai cánh tay và dùng một chiếc mặc nạ theo phong cách samurai mà che đi khuôn mặt. Trong bốn người thật sự rất nổi bật và nó đã làm cho những người xung quanh phải để ý.

Là trung tâm của sự chú ý nhưng họ không mấy vui nhưng lai cố gắng không để ý làm gì cho mệt người, họ bước lại quầy người chủ quầy đó nhìn họ một hồi liền nhanh trí nhận ra "các vị tới dăng kí làm mạo hiểm giả?" Họ gật đầu. Chủ quầy liền lấy ra một tờ giấy "vâng,nếu các vị không phiền thì tôi sẽ hỏi vài câu để phản hạng cho các vị" họ nghe xong thì không hiểu gì cả nhưng vẫn ra vẻ như đã biết, ngời đàn ông không chần chừ "các vị có thể cho tôi viết sức mạnh của minh không? Và các vị có từng tham chiến chưa?" Tablua là người đứng ra trả lời "chúng tôi có thể sử dụng phép thuật cấp 4 cũng như khi năng cận chiến và vâng chúng tôi đã từng tham chiến" mọi người xung quanh nghe xong bàn tán "cấp 4?!" Giọng người đàn ông thì thầm "cấp 3 đã là một thiên tài vậy mà..." Giọng người phụ nữ "họ là thiên tài trong thiên tài!"tiếng xì xầm vang lên khắp phòng. Lúc này Tablua mới phát hiện ra họ đã phạm sai lầm việc thế giới này ở cấp 6 đã là của thần thánh vậy mà...chậc...phiền phức rồi...

Người đàn ông cầm tờ giấy mà tay không ngừng run "các ngài...vâng vậy tôi sẽ phân cho các ngài hạng vàng...chúc các ngài may mắn" một lần nữa tiếng xì xào lai vang lên "này đùa à?!" Giọng nói vang lên "mới vào mà đã hạng vàng ư?" Tiếng bàn tán càng lúc càng nhiều và nó thật sự trở nên phiền phức nhưng để tránh rắc rối Tablua đã kéo cả đám tới tấm bản nhiệm vụ và việc duy nhất ngay lúc này là việc họ không thể nào đọc được...đúng họ không nghĩ tới cái tình huống này...những chữ trên đó không phải là tiếng nhật...họ đứng đó một hồi lâu. Việc họ đứng đó khiến cho nhiều người xung quanh có cùng chung suy nghĩ: "nhiệm vụ quá dễ nên không biết chọn cái nào à?"

Tablua: "có ai biết nó nói gì không?"

Touch Me: " đấy không phai là tiếng nhật?"

Nishiki: "lấy đại một cái đi"

Takemi: "hay nhờ người xung quanh đi"

Touch Me: "không nhầm thì Tablua cậu có cai kính giải mã mà"

Takemi: "còn không lấy ra nữa"  
Nishiki: "có mà giấu à,lấy ra nhanh lên"

Tablua: "tôi đưa cho Momonga rồi"

Những người còn lại: "ể..!"

Đúng vậy đấy...Tablua đã đưa cho momonga gần như toàn bộ số Item mà cậu có, hiện tại trong túi cậu cũng chỉ có những Item bình thường. Bộ trang phục cậu mang trên người là từ kho lấy ra. Có vẻ như trong hai năm ở một mình Momonga đã làm hầu hết các sự kiện đó là lí do tai sao khi vào kho họ đã rất ngạc nhiên nó rất khác so với kí ức cuối cùng họ nhớ...nó lớn hơn và có rất nhiều Item lạ...chậc...càng nghĩ càng buồn...

Trong khi cả bốn người đang chìm vào suy nghĩ thì một người đàn ông bước tới, với mái tóc vàng dựng ngược phía sau khuôn mặt tuy có vẻ hám gái nhưng có vẻ như là người tốt. Anh ta bước lai gần tự giới thiệu "tôi tên Lukrut, không biết các ngài đây có muốn làm chung nhiệm vụ với nhóm tôi không?" Thẳng thắng quá mức...họ nghĩ vậy đấy...nhưng mà vậy cũng tốt đi chung với người ở thế giới này có khi họ sẽ tìm được thông tin đấy chứ. Khi đã thống nhất Tablua là người trả lời "vâng,hi vong nhóm anh giúp đỡ nhiều" Lukrut bước sang một bên để lộ ba người ở phá sau "đây là nhóm của tôi Peter, Dyne và Ninya" Tablua cũng bước sang một bên "tôi tên Tab và đây là đồng đội của tôi Toume và Takami, Shiki" cả hai nhom giao lưu với nhau một hồi thì quay lai vấn đề chinh "không biết nhiệm vụ của nhóm anh là gì?" Touch Me nhìn nhóm Lukrut. Lukrut nhìn tờ giấy một hồi "đó là một nhiệm vụ hộ tống tiền thưởng là 50 vàng" Nishik sau khi nghe xong nhiệm vụ này không mấy hứng thú "tại sao lai cần nhiều người đến thế?" NInya mỉn cười "do đường đi gặp khá nhiều quái vật nên mới cần nhiều người như thế" Takemi chống cầm một hồi "có thể cho tôi hỏi một chút không? Theo nhóm của mọi người thì con quái vật mạnh tới đâu?" Petêtkhông mất ngạc nhiên khi gặp câu hỏi này lắm bởi vì là một mạo hiểm giả thì việc tìm hiểu trước địa hình cũng tốt "tuy chúng không để đáng gọi là mạnh nhưng bù lại chúng lại đi theo nhóm" Tablua thật sự không quan tâm về đám quái vật được nói tới lắm "vậy người mà chúng ta phải bảo vệ là ai?" Dyne đứng lên "đó là một người quen..à!...chúng tôi đang tính tới đó mọi người đi chung chứ?"

Họ dừng lại tại một căn nhà trong có vẻ khá mới có lẻ là được xây không bao lâu, kiến trúc ngôi nhà cũng không có gì đặc sắc nhưng nó lai khá nổi bật trong nhưng ngôi nhà xung quanh. Người mở cửa đón họ là một chàng trai chỉ khoảng 15-17 tuổi thân thể gầy gò phần mái che đi cả đôi mắt, sau khi nói chuyện họ có thể hiểu rằng đó là một nhà giả kim với khả năng bình thường. Sau cùng thì sự thất vong tràn trề cà nhóm Tablua không còn chút hứng thú nào hết...nhiệm vụ đầu tiên của nhóm lại là một cái nhiệm vụ nhàm chán thậm chí họ còn không có nổi một chút thông tin cần thiết...họ có nên bỏ nhiệm vụ này không?...

Trong lúc nhàm chán họ nhìn xung quanh ngôi nhà, nhưngx nội thức xung quanh không có gì đặc biệt tất cả điều bằng gỗ có lẻ thứ cuốn hút họ là một cai kệ có chứa đủ loại thuốc đủ màu sắc...khoan!...họ có nhìn nhầm không?...đó là chiếc lọ Pro đỏ trong Yggdrasil!...

Cả bọn đứng bật dậy chạy tới lọ thuốc khiến nhiều người ngạc nhiên Nphirea bước tới "Ngài nhận ra lộ thuốc đó ư?" Touch Me nắm lấy vai của cậu "làm sao cậu có được nó?!" Nphirea sau một hồi định hình lại được mới nói "là một cô gái mạo hiểm giả đưa tới đây để tôi xem nó có phải độc không?" Cả đám ngạc nhiên..có người chơi khác cũng ở đây!?...

Takemi sáp tới gần "cậu có thể kể rõ hơn không?" Nphirea tuy không hiểu nhưng cậu nghĩ rằng họ biết lọ thuốc này xuất xứ từ đâu nên cũng kể "đó là một mạo hiểm giả đưa tới nói rằng đó là của một người dùng đó để đền bù thiệt hại. để an toàn cô ta đã đưa nó tới đây. Cách đây nửa giờ trước"

Ùa câu chuyện của Nphirea..họ có thể hiểu là có người chơi khác cũng kẹt ở đây nhưng dù họ có hỏi thế nào thì cô gái đó không nói người dưa cho cô ta lọ thuốc...thậm chí còn lo xa tới mức sẽ nhờ một người khác tới lấy thuốc, có vẻ như cô gái đó cũng rất nguy hiểm...

Nhưng lúc này họ chỉ mong rằng người bị kẹt ở đây là Momonga..có vẻ như nhiệm vụ này cung không mấy nhàm chán...họ đã có thông tin về sự xuất hiện của một người chơi khác...có lẻ nên nói cho những người con lại để bàn kế hoạch...


	22. Chapter 11b

Now it was more than midnight that the only light right now was the moonlight, still in this path Tablua's group was still talking about the fake name. The battle was not good enough between the strangest names that could be thought of and this quarrel stopped when they decided.

Tablua will take the name Tab and he doesn't like it at all, he just keeps on burning.

Touch Me also got a very good name, Toume, when he heard that name he jumped up and protested and it was impossible to look at him with his mouth ...

As for Takemi's name, it is obvious that he has no objection at all? ... simply because it is the name of Nishiki named Takami, otherwise Nishiki is also Takemi named Shiki. .

These four names when the crowd of Nazarick members finished listening, laughed ... laughing all over the country.

After solving the problem, they met another problem ... it was lost ... yes ... lost ... now they stand on a path that does not have a shadow so the questioning is can not. I thought I had to wait until morning, but it could be considered as a number of heavenly love for them to hear the sound of a crash, a loud crash, not until they came and luckily they came to the right place where they needed the adventurer's pub.

The four people walked in and caught the mess of the tables and chairs, then they were knocked out and whispered as well as the curse of a man, they just entered, so they didn't ask because they didn't want to be in trouble.

But the fact that they entered made the attention shift to them even though they were disguised but it seemed the disguise was too much. Touch Me does not need anything because he wears armor that Nishiki has no problem wearing ninja suit, only Tablua and Takemi are slightly overshadowed. Tablua had to use a cloak to cover the whole body of the head, the disguise was useless, so it was forced to use hallucinations, so when you look at it, everyone will see a person covering his head. As for Takemi, he hid his arms and used a samurai-style mask that covered his face. The four people really stand out and it makes the people around them notice.

As the center of attention, but they were not happy, but tried to ignore what they were tired of, they walked over to the counter where the counter owner looked at them for a moment and quickly realized "you are going to sign up They nodded. The owner immediately took out a sheet of "yes, if you don't mind, I will ask a few questions to reflect on you" when they finished listening, they did not understand anything but still seemed to know, the man did not hesitate "Can you write me your power?" Tablua was the one who answered, "We can use level 4 magic as well as when we have close combat and yes we have fought." "level 4 ?!" the man's voice whispered "level 3 is a genius ..." The woman's voice "they are genius in genius!" murmured throughout the room. Tablua now discovered that they had made a mistake that this world at level 6 was divine ... well ... troublesome ...

The man holding the paper whose hands are constantly trembling "you guys ... yes I will give you the gold class ... wish you luck" once again the whispering hype "is this a joke? ! "The voice rang out," it was gold, didn't it? "The talk became more and more intense and it really became annoying but to avoid trouble Tablua dragged the crowd to the task sheet and the only thing right now it's something they can't read ... they don't think about this situation ... the words on it are not Japanese ... they stand there for a long time. The fact that they stood there made many people around have the same thoughts: "the task is so easy to choose which one?"

Tablua: "Does anyone know what it says?"

Touch Me: "Isn't it Japanese?"

Nishiki: "take one"

Takemi: "Good people around you"

Touch Me: "It's not mistaken, Tablua, you have the decoding glasses."

Takemi: "not even taking out"

Nishiki: "If you hide it, take it out quickly"

Tablua: "I gave Momonga"

The rest: "Oh .. !"

That's right ... Tablua gave momonga almost all the items he had, currently only his normal items were in his pocket. The outfit he wore was from the warehouse. It seems that in two years alone Momonga did most of the events that were why it was so surprising when they entered the store that it was very different from the last memory they remembered ... it was bigger and there was lots of strange items ... well ... the more I think the more sad ...

While the four of them were sinking into thought, a man came forward, with his blond hair upside down behind his face, though he looked like a girl but seemed like a good person. He took a short walk and introduced himself "I am named Lukrut, do you know if you want to do the same task with my group?" Good to go with people in this world sometimes they will find information. Once unified, Tablua was the one who answered "yes, hopefully your group will help a lot" Lukrut stepped aside to reveal the three people behind him "this is my group Peter, Dyne and Ninya" Tablua also stepped aside "My name is Tab and this is my partner Toume and Takami, Shiki" the two of them interacted with each other for a while, then turned back to the problem "what is your group's mission?" Touch Me looked at Lukrut's group. Lukrut looked at the paper for a while, "it's a 50 gold bonus escort mission", Nishik, after listening to this mission, was not very interested "why do so many people need to be so?" I met a lot of monsters so I need a lot of people like that "Takemi held back for a while" can I ask a bit? According to everyone's group, how strong is the monster? "Petêt was not surprised to see this question because as an adventurer it was good to understand terrain beforehand" although they are not worthy to be called strong but In return, they follow the group. "Tablua really didn't care about the talking monsters" who are the people we have to protect? "Dyne stood up" it's an acquaintance ..! . are we considering that everyone goes together? "

They stopped at a house that seemed quite new to be built soon, the architecture of the house was nothing special but it was quite outstanding in the surrounding houses. The person who opened the door to receive them was a boy only about 15-17 years old. His skinny body covered the eyes, after talking they could understand that it was an alchemist with normal ability. After all, Tablua's overwhelming demise was no longer any interest ... the group's first mission was a boring task, even though they didn't even have the necessary information. ... should they quit this mission? ...

While boring they look around the house, but the surrounding content is nothing special, all the wooden things that attract them are a shelf that contains all kinds of colorful drugs ... drilled ! ... did they look wrong? ... it was a red Pro bottle in Yggdrasil ! ...

They all stood up and ran to the potion, which surprised many Nphirea to step forward. "Did you realize the medicine?" Touch Me grabbed his shoulder "how did you get it ?!" It was said, "is an adventurer girl brought here to see if it is poisonous?" Surprised ... there are other players here ! ? ...

Takemi approached "can you tell me more?" Nphirea did not understand but he thought that they knew where the potion came from, and also said "it was an adventurer who came to say that it was someone's. use it to compensate for damage. to be safe she brought it here. Half an hour ago "

Well, the story of Nphirea ... they can understand that there are other players stuck here, but no matter how they ask, the girl didn't tell the man to give her the potion ... even so far. will ask someone else to pick up the medicine, it seems that girl is also very dangerous ...

But right now they just hope that the person who is trapped here is Momonga .. it seems that this mission is not boring ... they have information about the appearance of another player ... maybe tell the children to discuss the plan ...


	23. Chapter 12a

Sau chừng đó thời gian thì cuối cùng thông tin về người chơi đã được chứng nhận và lúc này họ cần về Nazarick để bàn kế hoạch cho tương lai a...vì nếu thật sự người chơi đó là Momonga thì tốt quá rồi...nhưng nếu không phải thì họ cần phải chuẩn bị nếu người chơi đó có ý định tấn công họ.

Mà thôi hiện tại bây giờ họ cần phải tập trung vào nhiệm vụ hiện tại, ngay lúc này đây họ đang đi trên con đường mòn ở bìa rừng. Khu rừng xanh thẩm nhưng yên tĩnh đến nỗi họ nghe thấy tiếng bước chân đạp len những chiếc lá khô trên đường, Tablua nhìn Nphirea "không biết nơi cậu cần tới có gì đặc biệt không?" Lukrut giơ tay ra mỉn cười "tất nhiên vì một người đặc biệt rồi" Nphirea cuối xuống đỏ mặt miệng không dừng cười, Ninya cười với Touch Me "còn ngài thì sao? Ngài có người đặc biệt nào không?" Touch Me nghe xong câu đó thì trong đầu liền xuất hiện hình ảnh của Momonga cậu cười "có, một người rất đặc biệt với tôi...à không là chung tôi" Peter nhìn họ "đã có chuyện gì sao?" Takemi nhìn đi phía khác giọng buồn "chúng tôi đã mất một người quan trọng...và tất cả là do chúng tôi" Ninya cố gắng an ủi họ "mọi người đừng lo, rồi các ngài sẽ gặp lại người bạn đó thôi mà" Nishiki giọng nói mang theo sự hồn bã "sẽ không có chuyện đó đâu" tất cả chìm vào im lặng.

Ninya cậu cảm thấy hói lỗi "có vẻ như tôi đã nói một cái gì đó không đúng" Dyne thông cảm với họ "có lẻ người bạn đó đã gặp chuyện gì đó không hay" Peter cũng cùng chung suy nghĩ "họ mang trên người một sự bi thương, một cảm xúc của những người đã ra chiến trận" bọn họ không thể an ủi cũng chỉ có thể im lặng. Cuộc hành trình chìm vào im lặng, Nphirea cố gắng tạo bầu không khí "à! Mọi người có nghe về một quái vật huyền thoại không?" Có vẻ như đề tài này đã khiến nhóm của Tablua chú ý "ồ! Quai vật huyền thoại?" Nphirea cười "đó là Hiền Vương Xanh, sống đã trăm năm và có phép thuật rất cao nghe đâu hơn cả vị đội trưởng hoàng gia"

Touch Me: "nghe thấy gì không?"

Ulbert: "các cậu muốn gì, bắt nó à?"

Takemi: "thử xem nó ra sao đã, nè được không Tablua"

Tablua: "nếu nó thật sự manh thì tôi muốn bắt nó về"

Bukubukuchama: "không biết nó có dễ thương không nhỉ?"

Peroroncino: "Hiền Vương Xanh chà nghe tên có vẻ kêu đấy"

HeroHero: "tại sao chúng ta lại tốn thời gian cho việc này, chẳng phải chúng ta có việc quan trong hơn sao?"

Nishiki: "tôi vẫn muốn tìm Hiền Vương Xanh"

Tablua: "vậy hay chia ra, chúng tôi sẽ tìm Hiền Vương Xah con mọi người hãy suy nghĩ kế hoạch"

\- Tại Nazarick-

Chuyện có một người chơi khác đang ở đây đã khiến cho mọi người không khỏi ngạc nhiên, sau khi chia việc thì nhiệm vụ bây giờ của họ là suy nghĩ chuyện tiếp theo. Bukubukuchama ngồi trên ghế "Sebas mang cho ta chút trà với" Sebas cuối người "vâng, người có cần thêm gì không?" Ulbert vuốt cằm "gọi Demiruge tới đây" Sebas cuối người và bước ra phòng. HeroHero nhìn mọi người đang chim trong suy nghĩ đặc biệt là Ulbert trong cậu ta thật sự sốc khi nghe tin đó...không chỉ cậu mà tất cả mọi người...họ đã mong rằng người bị đó là Momonga...

Phải một lúc sau Sebas và Demiruge cùng bước vào phòng "đã để các đấng tối cao chờ lâu, thần thật có lỗi" họ chỉ trả lời qua loa "không sao, bây giờ ta cần người nghe kĩ chuyện này" sắc giọng nghiệm trọng khiến bầu không khí hệ nghiêm trọng. Peroroncino với đôi mắt sắc bén "vậy bây giờ bọn ta đang có một số thông tin về một kẻ cung bị kẹt ở thế giới này" Demigure ngạc nhiên "Là Momonga-sama?!" Bukubukuchama lắc đầu "bọn ta vẫn chưa chắc về chuyện này..nên bọn ta cần người giúp" Demigure đưa tay lên ngực "thần sẵn sàng" Ulbert không mấy vui "bây giờ ta cần người cùng một thủ vệ nữa xuống hầm kho báu lấy những bông băng ra, lấy càng nhiều càng tốt" Demigure khó hiểu "có thẻ cho thần hỏi tại sao không?" HeroHero không vui "nếu thật sự đó là Momonga thì điều đó là cần thiết" biết rằng cậu vẫn không hiểu nén Peroroncino đã thêm vào "hiện tại bọn ta nghi rằng Momonga đã sử dụng một Item lỗi...à không nó lỗi không đúng phải nói là khó chịu mới đúng" Demiruge dường như nhận ra được điều gì đó "là một Wrod Item?" Ulbert cười "đúng vậy là nó, nhưng nó đáng lí không nên tồn tại" HeroHero cười buồn "việc sử dụng nó là một ván bài lớn"

Wrod Item mà họ nói tới đó là một đang Item cho -phép người sử dụng biến thành một hình dạng bất kì, nhưng nó lại có một vấn đề đó là khuyết điểm nhiều hơn ưu điểm. Ưu điểm nó có đếm được trên một bàn tay đó là: khả năng biến đổi tuyệt đối không một Item nào có thể thấy hình dạng thật. Khuyết điểm thì nhiều vô cùng: nếu bị thương thì việc trở lai hình dạng cũ là không thể,khả năng bị hạn chế chế kì, khả năng bị anh hưởng bởi khả năng của hình dạng ở thế giới thật, và thứ êm nhất là lượng mana có thẻ sử dụng cực thấp nếu vượt quá giới hạn sẽ mệt mỏi lắm.

Demigure sau khi nghe vẫn có một số điều không hiểu "vậy bông băng là để trị thương? Vậy tại sao chúng ta không sư dụng lọ Pro?" Ulbert có vẻ như không hài lòng "sử dụng Pro ở đang đó chỉ khiến vết thương thêm nghiêm trọng" Bukubukuchama nhìn cậu "vì thế nếu thật sự đó là Momonga thì ta cần người trông chừng thủ vệ khác để họ không làm điều gì đó ngu ngốc" Demiruge tưởng rằng cậu dành được sự tin tưởng nên đã rất vui mừng "vâng,các ngài hay giao cho thần" Peroroncino đặt cốc trà xuống "việc này tuy không khó với ngươi nhưng ta hi vọng ngươi sẽ làm tốt việc này" câu nói chỉ khiến cho Demiruge thêm vui vẻ. Bukubukuchama nhìn Ulbert trông sự khó hiểu " tai sao chúng ta không giao cho Allbedo" HeroHero cuối xuống "việc của Allbedo là bảo vệ nơi này trong lúc chúng ta thử nghiệm mấy thứ khác" hiện tại công việc đang chất đống nên việc đưa việc cho hai người là điều không thể.

Lúc này ở sảnh Demigure vừa đi vừa suy nghĩ cho công việc vừa được giao thì trùng hợp gặp Aura và Mare "ồ! Thật trùng hợp" Aura nhìn Demigure cười vẩy tay "YO!" Demigure nhìn hai người "thật đúng lúc tôi có việc cần nhờ hai người" Mare hơi ngập ngừng "có việc gì sao?" Demigure cười "chúng ta được đấng tối cao giao việc ở kho báu"

\- Nhóm Tablua -

Hiện tại nhóm của họ đi ngang qua một cánh đồng cỏ theo những gì mà Lukrut nói thì đây là địa bàn của bọn quái vật nên bây giờ họ đang cố gắng đi nhanh qua khỏi khu vực này. Nhưng có vẻ như ông trời muốn trêu người họ đi được nửa đường thì bon quái vật đã xông ra, Lukrut nhìn Nphirea "hãy trốn đi" Peter nhìn nhóm của Tablua "chúng tôi sẽ tiên phong các ngài hay hỗ trợ phía sau" Tablua không hứng thú trong việc này "chúng tôi sẽ giải quyết, chúng ta không con nhiều thời gian". Takemi nhìn xung quang "tôi với Shiki lo bên trái" Touch Me cung nắm lấy thanh kiếm "vậy tôi và Tab sẽ lo bên còn lại" Ninya muốn ngăn cản cả một đoàn quai vật cho dù họ là ở cấp vàng đi nữa thì ...việc này quá nguy hiểm.

Mặc kệ sự ngăn cản nhóm của họ vẫn tiến lên phía trước, vì đây là đám quái vật này họ có thể cảm nhận được chúng không mạnh nên việc sử dụng các kĩ năng là không cần thiết. Thật ra mà nói đám quai đó cũng chỉ đủ cho họ vận động tay chân, chỉ trong một nhoáng đã giết sạch toàn bộ trong sự ngạc nhiên của những người còn lại. Sau trận chiến Nphirea đã hết sức ngưỡng mộ "các ngài mạnh quá!" Lukrut cũng không khỏi trầm trồ "không hổ danh là cấp vàng" mọi người thật sự ngưỡng mộ họ...lần đầu tiên được tận mắt chứng kiến cấp vàng chiến đấu thật sự là một sự hãnh diện. Chinh vì thế mà cuộc hành trình trở nên dễ dành hơn, cuối cùng họ đã đi qua cánh đồng và quyết định nghỉ ngơi.

Tất cả ngồi quanh ngọn lửa mọi người nói chuyện với nhau về những gì xảy ra, không khí lúc đầu vui vẻ nhưng trong lúc đang vui mà Ninya đã hỏi một câu hỏi không nên hỏi "các ngài không phiền có thể kể cho chúng tôi nghe về người bạn của mình không?" Dyne nhìn NInya một cách nghiêm túc, nhìn thấy anh mắt đó thì Ninya mới nhận ru ra rằng minh đã nói những gì "à...các ngài không cần nói cũng được" Tablua nhìn đồng đội mình rồi nhìn lên bầu trời đêm "chúng tôi đã từng có một người đồng đội, chúng tôi đã cùng nhau trải qua nhiều thứ tình cảm phai nói là rất tốt nhưng rồi chúng tôi thay đổi...chúng tôi bỏ đi..bỏ lại người bạn đó và bay giờ người đó đã bỏ đi..chúng tôi không thể làm gì hết" giọng nói càng lúc càng buồn, có thể đoán rằng người bàn đó đã tử trận ở nơi xa...đó là li do tại sao mà họ không thể gặp lại. Nphirea cố gắng kéo sang chuyện khác "ngày mai chúng ta sẽ tới nơi, không biết mọi người có dự tính gì chăng?" Nishiki tâm trạng cũng khá hơn "chúng tôi muốn tìm Hiền Vương Xanh" NPhirea cứng họng "đó là một điều gần như không thể!" Touch Me vẩy tay cười "không sao, đó không phai vấn đề với chúng tôi" Dyne cười lớn tiếng "tôi nghĩ nếu là các ngài thì đó là điều có thể" bầu không khí tươi vui trở lại.

Cuối cung cuộc hành trình đã được đền đáp cuối cùng họ cũng đã tới nơi...mà khoan..có gì đó không đúng...nơi này...là ngôi làng họ cứu mà!...tuy bên ngoài có một lớp rào nhưng khuôn mặt kia...không nhầm vào đâu được đó là cô gái họ cứu trong rừng...tên gì nhỉ Emmi à hay Enri thì phải...chà...không nhớ rõ lắm...mà thôi bỏ qua xem như chưa từng gặp mặt là được.

Bỏ qua một vài tiểu tiết xả giao thì bây giờ cả đội đang phải hái thảo dược nhưng nhóm Tablua đã xin khước từ vì còn phải tìm Hiền Vương Xanh, cả nhom đã đi xâu vào rừng khi đi được một quảng khá sâu đảm bảo không một ai ở đây. Takemi chỉ đơn giản gọi "Aura" trên cành cây gần đó một bóng đen nhảy xuống "thần có mặt" Nishiki hào hứng "hãy dẫn dụ Hiền Vương Xanh tới đây". Nhận được lệnh Aura liền phong thẳng vào rừng đi theo mùi hương mà HIền Vương để lại thì đã tới được một cái hang và có một cai bóng đen to lớn trong đó. Aura bước tới thổi vào trong không khí một luồng khói trắng, cái bóng đen cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của một ai đó liền dựng lông lên phong thẳng khỏi hang chạy theo Aura tới nơi các đấng tối cao ang chờ đợi.

Nơi nhóm Tablua đang đứng họ nghe thấy tiếng cây ngã bởi một thứ gì đó va vào sau đó Aura xuất hiện theo sau là một bóng đen, họ kì vọng khi nhìn thấy Hiền Vương Xanh thậm chí cả giọng nói cũng mang một chút khí phách "các ngươi là ai. Dám xâm phạm nơi này. Chán sống à" Touch Me nắm chặt thanh kiếm trong tay kì vọng "hãy xuất hiện đi". Tiếng bước chân nặng nề những cành cây đổ xuống cai bóng đen càng lúc càng to, và khi nhìn thấy Rốc nhìn dáng thì cảm xút liền tụt dốc không phanh... Tablua nhìn Hiền Vương Xanh giọng nói nhầm lẫn "ngươi...ngươi...là Djungarian Hamster...phải không" mang hình dáng một con Hamster à không phai nói là gần như là Hamster chỉ khác ở phần đuôi thôi...

Bukubukuchama: "Hamster?!...dễ thương quá..."

Peroroncino: "tại sao con chuột đó lại được đề cao đến thế?"

HeroHero: "trông có vẻ "manh" nhỉ..."

Ulbert: "tốn thời gian...chỉ vì một con Hamster?!...hâhha...được lắm Tablua...hahahaha"

Takemi: "có ai muốn con chuột này không?"

Bukubukuchama: "tôi muốn nó...mang nó về đi"

Tablua: "chậc..thất vọng"

Con chuột Hamster đó có vẻ như rất nóng lòng "vậy các ngươi muốn nạp mang chứ gì" Tablua ném một lọ thuốc về phía đó | Ảo Giác Đáng Sợ |. Không biết Hamster đó thấy gì mà lông trên toàn thân liền dựng lên hết, thậm chí đơ ngời ngã về phía sau miệng liên tục lẩm bẩm "tha,,,tha,,,cho tôi..." Aura liền đứng trước mặt bọn họ với khuôn mặt dễ thương "nếu các ngài muốn giết nó thì hay cho thần bộ lông của nó được không ạ" Hamster đó nghe thấy thế khuôn mặt liền méo mó đáng thương "không..không muốn đâu..." Takemi bước tới gần sờ sờ vào bộ lông của Hamster "nếu muốn ngươi có thể theo phục vụ bọn ta, nếu không ngươi có thể đi" Hamster liền đứng lên "thần sẽ phục vụ bằng cả sinh mạng" cả bọn ngớ ra...chưa suy nghĩ đã nhận lời...Hamster này bị ngu à?.

Touch Me cũng vuốt ve "Bukubukuchama đặt tên cho ngươi là Hamsuke" Hamsuke nghe thấy thế liền vui mừng ra mặt "cảm ơn các ngài", sau đó chia tay với Aura họ bước ra khỏi khu rừng sự hiện diện của Hamsuke đã khiến cho nhiều ngươi trần trồ "đó..đó là Hiền Vương Xanh sao?!" Ninya ngạc nhiên, Peter ngưỡng mộ "có thể thu phục cả Hiền Vương Xanh sao..." Lukrut nắm lấy tay Tablua "các anh ơ một đẳng cấp khác" Nphirea đứng đó mở to mắt ngưỡng mộ "thật tuyệt vời..."

Touch Me chỉ vào Hamsuke "các người thấy như thế nào...?" Lukrut nhanh miệng "đúng là Một thần thú!"...ể...Ninya nhìn Peter "nó ang lại một cảm giác khác hẳn một cẩm giác mạnh mẽ" Peter "nó có trí thông minh thật tuyệt vời"...cái...!...thế giới này bị gì thế...con Hamster này...manh đến thế sao..thông minh vậy sao...quan điểm thật khác người..vâng cả đám không hẹn nhau mà nghĩ như thế đấy...

Lúc này đây tại một nơi khá có hai bóng dáng đang đi tới cổng thành khi hai cai bóng đó tới gần ở cổng lai có một người khác đang đứng đợi "Clementine, Kajit các ngươi đã tới" hai bóng đen đó cởi bỏ mũ choàng "xin chào..MoMon-san" Clementine đưa tay ra "hi vọng hợp tác vui vẻ" MoMon không hứng thú giọng nói lạnh tanh "ta không có thời gian, nhanh lên" Kajit cười "kẻ bất tử như ta thì nó không là gì hết" MoMon tới gần hai người " thế bây giờ hai ngươi muốn gì?" Clementine cười vui vẻ "theo giao ước mà làm thôi" Kajit bước đi "sau khi xong thì không ai nợ ai...được chứ" MoMon đeo trên minh chiếc mặt nạ chỉ đơn giản gật đầu bước sau cùng mà lẩm bẩm "sẽ sớm thôi..."


	24. Chapter 12b

After that time, finally the information about the player was certified and now they need to go back to Nazarick to discuss their plans for the future ... because if that player is Momonga really good .. but if not, they need to be prepared if the player intends to attack them.

But right now they need to focus on the current mission, right now they are walking on the trail at the edge of the forest. The forest was so green but quiet that they heard footsteps kicking dry leaves on the road, Tablua looked at Nphirea "don't know what special place you need?" Lukrut raised his hand and smiled "of course because of a special person "Nphirea with a red face and not stopping laughing, Ninya smiled at Touch Me" what about you? Touch Me finished the sentence, and in the beginning, a picture of Momonga appeared and he smiled "yes, someone very special to me ... is not us" Peter looked at them " What's wrong? "Takemi looked at the sad voice" we lost an important person ... and all because of us "Ninya tried to comfort them" don't worry, guys I'll see that friend again, "Nishiki said with a soulful voice." It won't be that way. "

Ninya feels bald. "It seems like I said something wrong." Dyne sympathized with them. "Maybe that friend had met something bad." Peter shared the same thought. a tragedy, an emotion of those who have fought "they cannot comfort and can only be silent. The journey sunk into silence, Nphirea tried to create an atmosphere "ah! Do you hear about a legendary monster? "It seems that this topic has caused Tablua's group to notice" Oh! Nphirea laughs "Nphirea laughs" it is the Blue King, lived for hundreds of years and has very high magic than the royal captain "

Touch Me: "hear anything?"

Ulbert: "What do you want, catch it?"

Takemi: "Let's see how it works, hey, Tablua"

Tablua: "If it is really fragile, I want to catch it"

Bukubukuchama: "Don't know if it's cute?"

Peroroncino: "Hien Vuong Xanh rubbed the name sounded like"

HeroHero: "Why do we take time for this, don't we have more important things?"

Nishiki: "I still want to find the Blue King"

Tablua: "So or divided, we will find Hien Vuong Xah children, please think about the plan"

\- In Nazarick-

The story of having another player here has caused everyone to be surprised, after sharing the job, their task now is to think about the next thing. Bukubukuchama sat on the seat "Sebas gave me some tea with Sebas" in the end "yes, do you need anything more?" Ulbert stroked his chin "calling Demiruge here" Sebas leaned over and walked to the room. HeroHero looked at everyone in the special thought that Ulbert was really shocked when he heard the news ... not only you but everyone ... they expected that person to be Momonga ...

It took a while after Sebas and Demiruge entered the room "for long wait for the supreme ones, the gods were at fault" they just answered "okay, now I need someone to listen carefully to this" sharp tone making the atmosphere serious. Peroroncino with sharp eyes "so now we have some information about a bow stuck in this world" Demigure was surprised "Is Momonga-sama ?!" Bukubukuchama shook his head "we are still not sure about this ... we need help "Demigure put his hand on his chest" God willing "Ulbert wasn't happy" now I need someone and another guard to go down to the treasure cellar to get the bandages out, grab more and more Good "Demigure is hard to understand" can you ask me why? "HeroHero is not happy" if it is really Momonga then it is necessary "knowing that he still does not understand Peroroncino's compression added" now we suspect that Momonga used an Error Item ... no, it was not right to say that it was wrong to say it. "Demiruge seemed to realize it. u something "is an item Wrod?" Ulbert laugh "is it true, but it is worth point should not exist" HeroHero smiled sadly, "using it as a big deal"

The Wrod Item they talked about was a Item that allowed the user to turn into any shape, but it had a problem that was more a disadvantage than an advantage. The advantage it has on one hand is: the absolute ability to transform no Item can see its true shape. The disadvantage is so much: if being injured, it is impossible to return to the old form, the ability to be restricted from the regime, the ability to be influenced by the ability of the shape in the real world, and the coolest thing is The amount of mana with extremely low usage cards if it exceeds the limit will be very tiring.

Demigure, after hearing, still has some things that I don't understand, "so the bandage is for healing? So why don't we use Pro? "Ulbert didn't seem happy." Using Pro there just makes the wound more serious. "Bukubukuchama looked at him." So if it's really Momonga, we need people. overseeing the other guard so they don't do something stupid. "Demiruge thought that he gained trust so he was very happy" yes, you give me the god, "Peroroncino put down the tea cup" this is not difficult. with you but I hope you will do this well "the statement only made Demiruge more happy. Bukubukuchama looked at Ulbert looking puzzled "why don't we give the last Allbedo HeroHero down" Allbedo's job is to protect this place while we try other things "currently the work is piling up the job. for two people is impossible.

Now in Demigure's lobby, walking and thinking for the assigned work, coincidentally meeting Aura and Mare "Oh! Coincidentally "Aura looked at Demigure and waved his hand" YO! "Demigure looked at the two" just when I have something to ask for two people "Mare hesitated" is there something wrong? "Demigure smiled" we are supreme. " work in treasure "

\- Group of Tablua -

Currently their group traverses a meadow according to what Lukrut said, this is the location of the monsters so now they are trying to quickly cross the area. But it seems that the heavens want to tease them about halfway through the road when the monsters come out, Lukrut looks at Nphirea "escape" Peter looked at Tablua's group "we will pioneer you or support behind" Tablua not interested in this "we will solve, we do not have much time". Takemi looked around "I worry with Shiki on the left" Touch Me also holds the sword "so Tab and I will take care of the other side" Ninya wants to stop an entire group of people even if they are at the gold level. .. this is too dangerous.

Regardless of whether their group's resistance is still moving forward, since this is a group of monsters they can feel that they are not strong, the use of skills is unnecessary. In fact, they said that the straps were only enough for them to mobilize their limbs, only in one shot that killed them completely in the surprise of the rest. After the battle Nphirea admired "you guys are so strong!" Lukrut also did not admire "as expected of gold" people really admire them ... for the first time witnessed the level of gold Fighting is really a pride. Because of that, the journey became easier, they finally went through the field and decided to rest.

All sitting around the fire everyone talked about what happened, the atmosphere was fun at first but during the fun Ninya asked a question not to ask "can you please tell us Dyne took a serious look at NInya, and when he saw that brother, Ninya realized that he had said what he said "ah ... you can't say it" Tablua looked at her. Our team then looked at the night sky. "We used to have a teammate, we went through a lot of feelings to say it was very good but then we changed ... we left. .to leave that friend and now that person has left ... we can't do anything "the voice gets more and more sad, maybe guess who n which has killed far away ... that is why they can not see. Nphirea tried to pull the other thing "tomorrow we will arrive, do not know what people have planned?" Nishiki's mood is also better "we want to find the Green King" NPhirea stiffened "that's one thing almost impossible ! "Touch Me waved her hand and smiled" it's okay, it's not a problem for us "Dyne laughed out loud" I think if it's you guys, that's possible " .

At the end of the journey that was rewarded, they finally arrived ... but ... something is wrong ... this place ... is the village they saved ! ... although there was a barrier on the outside, but the face ... it was not mistaken, it was the girl they saved in the forest ... what name Emmi or Enri ... well ... no ... I remember it very well ... I just missed it if I never met.

Ignoring a few sub-discharge details, now the team is having to pick up herbs but Tablua group has rejected it because it still has to find Hien Vuong Xanh, the whole group has gone to the forest when going to a pretty deep square to ensure someone here. Takemi simply called "Aura" on a nearby tree branch, a black shadow jumped down to "the god of presence" Nishiki excitedly "please bring the Green King to here". Receiving the Aura command immediately into the forest following the scent left by King Vuong had reached a cave and had a great shadow in it. Aura stepped forward and blew into the air a white smoke, the black shadow sensing the presence of someone and erected his hair straight out of the cave that followed Aura to the supreme waiters.

Where Tablua's group was standing, they heard the sound of a tree falling by something and then Aura appeared behind was a black shadow, they expected to see the Blue King even a little bit of gas when he saw the Blue King. "Who are you? Dare to violate this place. Touch Me! "Touch Me gripped the sword in her hand, expecting" come out ". The heavy footsteps of the branches falling down to the black shadow grew louder and louder, and when I saw the figure of the figure, I felt a deep slump ... Tablua looked at Hien Vuong Xanh in a confused voice. ... you ... are the Djungarian Hamster ... right "in the form of a Hamster, not to say that it is almost like Hamster is only different from the tail ...

Bukubukuchama: "Hamster?! ... so cute ..."

Peroroncino: "Why is that mouse so advanced?"

HeroHero: "looks" fragile ... "

Ulbert: "Time consuming ... just for a Hamster?! ... hahhha ... it's good Tablua ... hahahaha"

Takemi: "Does anyone want this mouse?"

Bukubukuchama: "I want it ... bring it back"

Tablua: "well ... disappointed"

That Hamster mouse seems to be very anxious, "so you want to bring it," Tablua threw a potion over there. Terrorism |. I don't know what the Hamster saw but the hair on the whole body was completely erected, even falling to the back of my mouth, muttering "tha ,,, forgive me ..." Aura immediately stood in front of them they have a cute face "if you want to kill it, will it be fine for your fur?" That hamster heard that pitying face that was distorted "no..not want ..." Takemi walked come close to touching Hamster's fur "if you want you can go serve us, otherwise you can go" Hamster immediately stood up "I'll serve with all my life" even the idiots ... yet The thought accepted ... Is this hamster stupid ?.

Touch Me also stroked "Bukubukuchama naming you Hamsuke" Hamsuke heard that and was happy to face "thank you", then broke up with Aura they walked out of the forest Hamsuke's presence caused many naked people "that..what is it the Green King?" surprised Ninya, Peter admired "can you win over the Blue King Wang ..." Lukrut took Tablua's hand "you are in a class Other "Nphirea stood there and opened her eyes to admire" how wonderful… "

Touch Me pointed at Hamsuke "How do you see ...?" Lukrut quickly said "It is a beast!" ... eh ... Ninya looked at Peter "he felt a different feeling from one another strong sense "Peter" it has great intelligence "... what ... ! ... what's wrong with this world ... this Hamster ... is so strong. .What is it like ... that is different from a person ... but even if they don't meet, they think that way ...

Right now in a place where two figures were walking towards the gate when those two guards approached the gate, another person was waiting for "Clementine, your Kajit has come" those two shadows removed their cape. "Hello..MoMon-san" Clementine extended her hand "hoping for a happy cooperation" MoMon was not interested in the cold voice "I don't have time, hurry up" Kajit smiled "the immortal like me is not What is it? "MoMon approached two people" what do you guys want now? "Clementine smiled cheerfully," follow the covenant "Kajit walked away" no one owes anyone after finishing ... okay "MoMon wearing a mask, simply nodded at the last step and muttered "soon ..."


	25. Chapter 13a

Xin lỗi vì giờ mới ra chương mới...mong mọi người tiếp tục ủng hộ. Minh sẽ ra chương điều điều không có drop đâu nên mọi người tiếp tục ủng hộ mình nha ^_^

Lúc này đây khi màn đêm làm chủ, mọi thứ chìm vào sự im lặng. Tại một góc khuất nào đó nơi mà xung quang không có đến một ngôi nhà chỉ có cây cối với bức tường thành có ba bóng đen đứng đó xung quang vang lên tiếng thì thầm và âm thanh của những trang giấy.

Clementine cần trên tay một thứ gì đó hình chữ nhật nhỏ và được bao lai bằng một lớp vải khá cẩn thận, có vẻ như nó rất quan trọng. MoMo cầm lấy nhìn một cách cẩn thận sau đó gật đầu "đuợc rồi, cầm lấy" anh đưa ra một xắp giấy, một xắp giấy đã ngả vàng cũng không có dùng thứ gì gói lại chỉ đơn giản để nó trong lớp áo choàng. Kajit nhìn sơ từng trang giấy mà nụ cười dần biến dạng nó rạng rỡ rồi méo mó sau đó lại cười rộng đến nỗi nhìn nụ cười đến mang tai...nói chung nó thật dị dạng...

Clementine cũng cười giọng cười thật chanh chua nhìn Kajit "nó có đúng không?" Kajit mắt không rời trang giấy chỉ đơn giản trả lời "đúng vậy...đây chính là sự tối cao của sức mạnh...hahahaha... Chính nó". Clementine nhìn MoMo "nếu ngươi có được thứ sức mạnh này sao không sử dụng mà lai đưa cho bọn ta" nói đến đây nụ cười của Clementine biến mất "ngươi đang âm mưu gì?" MoMo chỉ đơn giản trả lời "ta có thứ minh muốn các ngươi cũng vậy, nên chúng ta không còn liên quan gì" Kajit cười "nếu ngươi muốn thì được thôi. Xem như chúng ta chưa từng gặp mặt".

Nghe xong cau đó MoMo liền quay đi rời khỏi nơi đó như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra, Clementine nhìn theo mà hỏi "tại sao không cho ta giết hắn?", Kajit nhìn "đó chỉ là một tên ngu, không cần quan tâm đến hắn"Clementine nhìn lên trời..không hiểu tại sao cô có cảm giác không tốt...đúng hơn là cảm giác không tốt khi liên quan tới người đàn ông đó...tại sao hắn có thể yêu cầu nhiều thứ nhưng nhất quyết lấy cái thứ đó...thứ đó chỉ là thứ vô dụng mà...mà thôi dù gì hiện tại họ vẫn lời nên không cần quan tâm làm gì...

~~~ ở Nazarick ~~~

Nhóm của Tablua đã trở lại mang theo một con chuột đồng, mới bước vào họ đã được các nữ hầu ra chào đón. Khi gặp xung người còn lại nhìn nhìn dáng thật của mọi người chú chuột đồng đã sợ hãi run lên "quái vật!" Và nhận được một cú đánh trời giáng của của Aura "đừng có nói với đấng tối cao bằng giọng nói đó, thật vô lễ" Bukubukuchama liền đứng ra "được rồi, ở đây không ai làm hai người đâu Hamsuke" Hamsuke nghe thấy tên mình liền ngạc nhiên "sao...sao lại biết tên kẻ hèn nay?" Bukubukuchama giọng cười cười vui vẻ "tất nhiên biết, ta đặt tên cho ngươi mà" Hamsuke vui vẻ "kẻ hèn này sẽ phục vụ các đấng cao bằng cả sinh mạng". Bukubukuchama liền ào tới vuốt ve "dễ thương quá" câu nói đó liền khiến cho Aura và Mare phát ra một bầu không khí đen tối, Tablua liền nhảy vào ngăn chặn "được rồi, chúng ta có chuyện cần làm đấy" Ulbert vuốt lông Hamsuke "mượt" bầu không khí liền nảy lửa khi có sự góp mặt của Demiruge. Touch Me liền nắm lấy áo Ulbert "chúng ta có việc, nào đi thôi" Ulbert hét lên "bỏ áo tôi ra" và cuộc đấu khẩu hai bên bắt đầu, nhìn cuộc chiến những người còn lại chỉ có thể cười nó làm họ nhớ tới trước đây...lúc đó quả thật rất vui...khoảng thời gian cả nhóm còn đông đủ vào những lúc này người đứng ra ngăn họ luôn là Momonga...tiếc là...giờ cảnh còn nhưng người đã...liệu họ có thể gặp nhau ở đây không?...hahaha...nếu có thể liệu họ có dám gặp cậu ta không...

Sau một hồi náo loạn tất cả đã ở phòng họp bàn chuyện tiếp theo, Takemi nhìn "chúng ta đã có thông tin về người bị kẹt ở đây" HeroHero giơ tay "chúng ta có nên bắt hắn không?" Touch Me lắc đầu "như vậy thì đã đánh động ổ rắn...tôi không muốn khiến Nazarick gặp nguy hiểm" Tablua đồng ý "toi muốn tìm hiểu thêm về hắn, có ai có ý kiến khác không?" Nishiki suy ngẩm "nhưng sao đó thi sao? Nếu hắn là kẻ địch?" Peoroncino im lặng nãy giờ len tiếng "nếu hắn là kẻ địch có nguy cơ gay nguy hiểm với Nazarick tôi muốn hắn chết" tất cả gật đầu...đúng vậy...tất cả những kẻ gây nguy hiểm với Nazarick điều phải chết...họ sẽ bảo vệ nơi này...giống như cách MoMonga đã làm..

Touch Me nhìn Ulbert "cậu có dự tính gì không?" Ulbert nhìn "tôi sẽ thí nghiệm một chút có vài thứ tôi cần xác minh" Peroroncino gật đầu " tôi cũng phải tim hiểu một vài thứ về khả năng hồi mana ở đây" HeroHero và Bukubukuchama đồng thanh "chúng tôi sẽ đi kiểm tra về các vấn đề phòng thủ" Touch Me đứng lên "vậy nhom chúng tôi sẽ ra ngoài tìm hiểu" ba người kia đồng loạt đứng lên. Họ bước ra ngoài bước thật nhanh như thể trốn tránh thực tại...một bên muốn ở lại tìm bóng dáng người bạn kia...một bên muốn rời khỏi nơi này trốn tránh khỏi bóng dáng ấy...họ không đủ dung cảm đối mặt với sự việc...sự việc hai năm nay...đúng vậy...họ hèn nhát...

Lúc này đây ở một cánh rừng, nơi không có lấy tiếng động. Không một tiếng chim hay gió...gần như mọi sự sống như biến mất, có một bóng dáng đang đi...bờ vai rộng với mái tóc đen tay cầm chiếc mặt nạ ghen tị, bầu không khí vốn ấm áp nhưng tại sao xung quang người đó lại lạnh lẽo đến thế...nhìn lên bầu trời mà giọng bi ai "thật cô đơn làm sao"


	26. Chapter 13b

Sorry for the new chapter ... I hope everyone will continue to support. Minh will come out with a chapter that has no drop so everyone continues to support me ^ _ ^

Right now when the night is mastering, everything falls into silence. At a certain place where there was no house around, only a tree with a wall with three black shadows standing there surrounded by whispers and sounds of pages.

Clementine needs a small rectangular shape in hand and is carefully covered with a layer of fabric, it seems very important. MoMo took a look carefully and then nodded "okay, take it" he gave a stack of paper, a piece of paper that had turned yellow and did not use anything wrapped simply put it in the cloak. Kajit looked at each page and the smile gradually distorted it, then distorted and then laughed so loudly that it looked like a smile to the ears ... in general, it was deformed ...

Clementine also laughed at the bitter laugh that looked at Kajit "is it true?" Kajit did not leave the page simply replying "yes ... this is the supreme power ... hahahaha ... It's him". Clementine looked at MoMo "if you have this power and don't use it and give it to us" to say that Clementine's smile disappeared "what are you planning?" MoMo simply answered "I have something I want you too, so we have nothing to do with it. "Kajit laughed. Look like we never met. "

After hearing that, MoMo immediately turned away from the place as if nothing had happened, Clementine watched and asked "why not let me kill him?", Kajit looked "it's just a fool, don't care to him "Clementine looks upwards ... don't understand why you don't feel good ... rather than feeling bad when it comes to that man ... why can he ask for so many things but insist on taking that thing ... that thing is just useless ... but no matter what they are doing now, it doesn't matter what to do ...

~~~ in Nazarick ~~~

Tablua's group came back carrying a hamster, who had just entered them and was greeted by the women. When you encounter the pulse of the other person looking at the real figure of the fellow hamsters who are scared, trembling "monster !" And getting a hit from Aura "don't tell the supreme voice it is rude "Bukubukuchama stood out" okay, no one is going to be two people Hamsuke "Hamsuke heard his name surprised" why ... why do you know the name of a coward ? "Bukubukuchama laughed Laughing happily "Of course I know, I named you" Hamsuke was happy "this coward will serve the nobles of his life". Bukubukuchama immediately stroked "so cute" that sentence caused Aura and Mare to emit a dark atmosphere, Tablua jumped in to stop "alright, we have something to do" Ulbert stroked his hair Hamsuke "smooth" the atmosphere immediately when the presence of Demiruge came. Touch Me grabbed Ulbert's shirt "we have a job, let's go" Ulbert shouted "take my shirt off" and the duel between the two sides started, watching the fight the others could only laugh at it making them remember it was really fun ... at that time it was really fun ... the time when the group was big enough at the moment when the people standing there prevented them from always being Momonga ... unfortunately ... now the scene is still people already … can they meet here? ... hahaha ... if possible, would they dare to meet him ...

After an uproar all in the next meeting room, Takemi looked "we have information about the person who is stuck here" HeroHero raised his hand "Should we arrest him?" Touch Me shook her head " So, I had to move hard ... I didn't want to make Nazarick in danger. "Tablua agrees" I want to learn more about him, does anyone have other ideas? " ? If he was an enemy? "Peoroncino had been silent for a while now," if he is an enemy that is in danger of being dangerous to Nazarick, I want him to die. "All nodded. dangerous to Nazarick to die ... they will protect this place ... just like how MoMonga did ..

Touch Me looked at Ulbert "Do you have any plans?" Ulbert looked at "I'll do a little experiment with some things I need to verify" Peroroncino nodded "I also have to understand something about mana recovery here" HeroHero and Bukubukuchama unanimously said, "We will go to check on defense issues." Touch Me stood up. "So we will go out to find out." They walked out and walked quickly as if to avoid reality ... one side wanted to stay and find the figure of the other ... one side wanted to leave this place to escape from that figure ... they are not brave enough to face the incident ... the two years' incident ... that's right ... they are cowardly ...

This time it was in a forest where there was no sound. Not a sound of birds or wind ... almost every life as disappeared, there is a shadow going ... wide shoulders with black hair holding jealous mask, capital atmosphere warm but why is the person so cold around it ... looking at the sky, whose voice is "so lonely"


	27. Chapter 14a

~~~ tai thành E-Rantel ~~~

Sau khi chia tay với nhóm Tablua thì những người còn lại đã đưa Nphirea về tận nhà, có lẻ nó sẽ rất bình thường nếu như họ không gặp một thứ kì lạ trong ngôi nhà. Bàn ghế bị xê dịch, vài nơi bị lục tung lên để lai một đống bừa bộn. Nphirea đã rất sợ hãi "có chuyện gì vậy? BÀ! Bà ơi!" Nói xong liền chạy vòng vòng mở từng cánh cửa để tìm người, cậu ta đã hoảng loạn nhưng may mắn cho Ninya đã an ủi cậu ta kiến Nphirea an tâm một chút. Peter nhìn Dyne " bảo vệ Nphirea" tất cả hình thành một vòng bảo về xung quanh Nphirea, độ cảnh giác đạt mức tối đa thì bỗng nhiên có âm thanh vang lên.là cánh cửa nó đang đẩy vào và có một bóng đen sau nó, là một cô gái với mái tóc ngắn cô ta cười "cuối cùng cũng tìm được nhóc" nhìn về phía Nphirea mà nói. Lukrut hâm dọa "ngươi muốn gì" Clementine cười "ta muốn có đứa nhóc phía sau, được chứ? Vậy nên tránh ra nào" Dyne đứng tránh "bước qua xác bọn ta đã" Clementine ôm bụng cười lớn. Âm thanh cười của cô ta khác với vẻ bề ngoài nó thật chanh chua, Clementine bước tới "vậy ta bước qua đây".

~~~ nhóm Tablua~~~

Họ đang bước trên con đường vắng trong đêm có vẻ như ở đây dù trong thành nhưng nó vẫn thật yên ắng, khác hẳn nơi kia ồn ào náo nhiệt nhưng có vẻ như dù ở đâu thì họ luôn cảm thấy cô đơn.

Cả nhóm đang bước đi mê mang suy nghĩ thì họ nghe thấy tiếng hét ở phía bước tường thành,Touch Me nhìn nhìn "chúng ta có đi xem không?" Takemi "đánh nhau? Đi xem náo nhiệt nào" Nishiki nắm một người chạy ngang qua "có chuyện gì thế?" Người đàn ông bị nắm lại nhìn họ thì nhận ra là cấp vàng liền quỳ xuống trước sự ngạc nhiên của cả nhóm. Ông ta cầu khẩn "làm ơn, giúp chúng tôi".

Tablua: "chúng ta nên làm gì?"

Touch Me: "họ tấn công à? Bởi gì nhỉ"

Nishi: "tôi muốn giúp, trông họ có vẻ sợ hãi"

Takemi: "Nishiki đi đâu, tôi đi đó"

Ulbert: "bớt đi hai người kia, 4 người không phải có việc à?"

HeroHero: " chúng ta nên ưu tiên việc của chúng ta trước"

Bukubukuchama: "việc đó hay để những người khác làm đi"

Peoroncino : "bên đó náo nhiệt nhỉ, tôi tham gia với"

Ulbert: "này! Không phải cậu có việc à? Lo làm đi"

Nishiki: "vậy chúng ta không xen vào vậy"

Tablua: "tôi nghĩ vậy là được nhất"

Touch Me nắm lấy vai người thanh niên "hiện tại có một đội quân hùng manh đang tới, đừng lo lắng" người đàn ông đó nhe thấy thế liền vui mừng cuối đầu thật sâu "cảm ơn! Cảm ơn các ngài". Để tránh phiền phức cả nhóm đi vào một con đường vắng hình như dân chúng đã sơ tán hết, Nishiki lúc này lên tiếng "chúng ta làm gì tiếp theo?" Tablua vừa đi vừa trả lời "tình hình này việc một ai đó tới dọn, chúng ta không liên can gì hết" Touch Me dường như nghĩ được thứ gì đó liền dừng lại và làm cho cả nhóm chú ý. Takemi "chuyện gì vậy?" Anh nói ra suy nghĩ của mình "chúng ta đang mắc kẹt ở đây khá lâu nhưng chưa tìm ra được một thứ gì đó giống với Yggdrasil" sự im lặng kéo dài, tại sao giờ họ mới để ý những thứ của Yggdrasil điều không có ở đây, sự xuất hiện của lọ thuốc ở nơi này...chà, họ gặp rắc rối rồi.

Touch Me: "các cậu có ở đó không?"

Peoroncino: "có chuyện gì sao?"

Takemi: "chúng ta có vấn đề rồi"

HeroHero: "các cậu bị tấn công!?"

Nishiki: "không, mà là vấn đề ở vật phẩm"

Bukubukuchama: "có vấn đề sao!?"

Tablua: "chúng tôi đã phát hiện ra rằng, những thứ ở Yggdrasil điều không có ở đây"

Ulbert: "chúng ta bị giới hạn vật phẩm"

Tablua: "vấn đề lọ Potion chúng tôi sẽ giải quyết, các cậu lo vấn đề về cuộn giấy được không?"

Ulbert: "...chúng tôi sẽ cố"

Cuộc gọi kết thúc Nishiki nhìn Tablua trông sự khó hiểu "cậu có cao kiến gì chăng", TAblua úp úp mở mở "các cậu có nhớ chúng ta làm nhiệm vụ đầu tiên với ai không?" tất cả lâm vào suy nghĩ, không lâu sau thì đồng thanh mà nói "Nphirea!" Tablua cười hì hì "đúng vậy, cậu ta sẽ có ích đấy". thế là tất cả xuất phát tới nhà theo lời nói của đội kia, trên đường đi họ bàn tán với nhau mong muốn tìm một lí do để yêu cầu, thậm chí họ sẽ đoe dọa nếu cần. nhưng có vẻ như ông trời không giúp họ cho lắm, cánh cửa ngôi nhà mở toang bên trong có dấu tích của ẩu đả…..có vẻ như họ chậm một bước.

Họ bước vào không lâu thì có tiếng của một bà già giọng nói hoảng loạn "Nphirea! cháu đâu?" khi nhìn thấy nhóm của Tablua trong ngôi nhà thì liền chỉ tay giận dữ " các người đã mang cháu trai tôi đi đâu?" Takemi bước tới hai tay giơ ra đằng trước muốn nói rằng mình không gây hại gì hết " bình tĩnh đi, chúng tôi mới tới đây thôi" bà ta không tin lời nói đó "thế tại sao các người lại ở nhà tôi?" Touch Me nhìn bà ta "chúng tôi đang tìm Nphirea, chúng tôi là nhóm hộ tống cậu ta" cuối cùng bà ta cũng chịu yên lặng bình tĩnh.

Ngôi nhà bị phá nát do đánh nhau có dấu vết bị lục lọi, đặc biệt là bốn cái xác ở dưới sàn. những cái xác với khuôn mặt quen thuộc; Peter, Lukrut,Dyne và Ninya tất cả họ bị giết bởi một vũ khí tầm gần và bị mất máu mà chết. Người phụ nữ kia muốn dùng khăn đắp lên thì liền bị Nishiki nắm lại "bà muốn chết à", chưa kịp hiểu câu nói đò thì trong không gian phát ra tiếng ken két. là những cái xác…chúng hóa thành zombie, người phụ nữ sợ hãi hét lên nhưng bọn chúng nhanh chóng bị Nishiki xử gọn. Tablua nhìn thấy biểu cảm của bà ta liền nảy ra một suy nghĩ " chúng tôi sẽ cứu cháu bà" người bà đó nghe xong mừng rỡ những cũng có chút lo ngại "tôi sẽ trả mọi thứ! làm ơn hãy cứu thằng bé" Touch me hình như biết rõ Tablua làm nên cũng tham gia "cái giá đó, bà không trả nổi đâu" bà già hung dữ "các cậu không phải có nhiệm vụ cứu người sao?" Tablua cười "nhưng chúng tôi không làm không công và cũng không giảm giá bao giờ" nghe nói thế bà ta hiểu rằng đây là một thứ gì đó không tốt….giống như quỷ dữ vậy…muốn nuốt lấy linh hồn bà….nhưng đứa cháu…người bà cắn răng "được, tôi sẽ làm mọi thứ các người yêu cầu" Takemi cười "vậy giao ước xong, bà hãy chờ tin đi".


	28. Chapter 14b

~~~ E-Rantel ~~~

After parting with Tablua, the rest of the group took Nphirea to the house, maybe it would be normal if they didn't encounter something strange in the house. Tables and chairs were moved, some places were rummaged to hybridize a mess. Nphirea was very scared "what's wrong ? YOU ! Grandma ! "Saying that, running around and opening each door to find people, he was panicked but fortunately for Ninya comforted him, he thought Nphirea was relieved. Peter watched Dyne "protect Nphirea" all forming a protective ring around Nphirea, the alert level reached its maximum, when suddenly the sound of the door was pushed, and the door was pushing in and there was a shadow behind it. , was a girl with short hair she smiled "finally found you" looking at Nphirea. Lukrut threatened "what do you want" Clementine smiled "I want a kid behind me, okay? Dyne stood to avoid "walking past our bodies" Clementine hugged her stomach and laughed. The sound of her laugh is different from that of a sour look, Clementine steps forward "so I step over here".

~~~ Tablua group ~~~

They were walking on the empty road at night that seemed to be here even though it was in the city but it was still very quiet, different from the other noisy place but it seemed like wherever they were, they always felt lonely.

The group was walking and thinking, they heard screams at the wall, Touch Me looked at "can we go and see?" Takemi "fought? Let's go to see noisy "Nishiki grabbed a person running past" what's wrong? "The man who was grasped at them realized that the gold level immediately knelt down in front of the group's surprise. He pleaded "please, help us".

Tablua: "What should we do?"

Touch Me: "Did they attack? Because what? "

Nishi: "I want to help, they look scared"

Takemi: "Where does Nishiki go, I go there"

Ulbert: "Reduce the other two, 4 people don't have a job?"

HeroHero: "we should prioritize our work first"

Bukubukuchama: "It is good for others to do it"

Peoroncino: "The party is bustling, I join"

Ulbert: "Hey! Didn't you have a job ? Lo do it "

Nishiki: "So we don't interfere"

Tablua: "I think that's the best"

Touch Me takes on the role of the young man "there is a strong army coming, don't worry" the man saw that and was happy at the end of his head "thank you! Thank you guys. " In order to avoid the hassle of the group going into an empty street like the people evacuated, Nishiki now said "what do we do next?" Tablua just went and answered "this situation of someone coming Touch Me, we have nothing to do with it. "Touch Me seemed to think something stopped and made the group notice. Takemi "what is it?" He said his thoughts "we are stuck here for a long time but we have not found something like Yggdrasil" the silence lasted, why did they notice it now? Yggdrasil's things are not here, the appearance of the potion in this place ... well, they're in trouble.

Touch Me: "Are you there?"

Peoroncino: "What's wrong?"

Takemi: "we have problems"

HeroHero: "You were attacked !?"

Nishiki: "no, it's a problem in the item"

Bukubukuchama: "Is there a problem !?"

Tablua: "We discovered that things in Yggdrasil are not here."

Ulbert: "we have limited items"

Tablua: "The problem of the Potion we will deal with, can you take care of the issue of the scroll?"

Ulbert: "... we'll try"

The call ended Nishiki looked at Tablua, looking puzzled, "do you have any prejudice," TAblua opened and opened, "do you remember who we were on our first mission?" All thought, no. After a while, I said in unison "Nphirea !" Tablua smiled wryly "yes, he will be useful". So all came to the house at the words of the other team, on the way they talked to each other wanting to find a reason to ask, they would even threaten if needed. but it seems that god doesn't help them very much, the door of the house opened inside has traces of scuffle ... .. seems like they are a step behind. They entered not long before the voice of an old woman said in a panicked voice "Nphirea! where are you? "when he saw Tablua's group in the house, he pointed his finger in anger," where did you bring my nephew? " calm down, we just came here "she didn't believe that statement" so why are you staying at my house? "Touch Me looked at her" we're looking for Nphirea, we're the escort group "She finally calmed down calmly.

The house was destroyed by fighting with traces that were rummaged, especially the four corpses on the floor. corpses with familiar faces; Peter, Lukrut, Dyne and Ninya all of them were killed by a close-range weapon and lost blood and died. The other woman who wanted to use a towel to cover up was immediately grabbed by Nishiki "she wants to die", but it was impossible to understand the words when she heard the sentence. are corpses ... they turn into zombies, the woman screams in fear but they are quickly dealt with by Nishiki. Tablua saw her expression and came up with a thought, "we will save your grandchild," and the grandmother finished listening happily. Please save the "Touch me boy" who seems to know Tablua so he also participates "that price, you can't pay it" ferocious old woman "aren't you supposed to save people?" Tablua smiled " but we don't do it without any price reduction nor do we ever discount "heard that she understands that this is something bad ... like a devil ... want to swallow her soul ... but her grandchild ... the grandmother bites her teeth "okay, I'll do everything you ask" Takemi laughs "so the contract is over, please wait for the news."


	29. Chapter 15a

~~~ Tại Nazarick ~~~

Lăng mộ ngầm Nazarick do 41 thành viên tạo dựng lên, nơi từng ngập tràn tiếng nói tiếng cười nơi từng tràn đầy sức sống….nay lại trở nên im ắng đến lạ thường. căn phòng họp có 41 cái ghế xoay quay cái bàn tròn lớn bằng thạch anh nay lại trống vắng lạnh lẽo, cái ghế của trưởng nhóm không biết tự bao giờ đã xoay sang một gốc như thể đã có một bóng dánh nào đó mới ngồi đấy. Chiếc ghế không ai đụng vào họ vẫn giữ yên vị trí đấy…có lẻ….họ đang cố gắng tự lừa mình rằng người đó vẫn đang ở đây….họ chỉ đang chơi trò trốn tìm….đúng vậy…một trò trốn tìm mãi mãi không bao giờ kết thúc….

Lúc này đây tại phòng họp có một bóng người đang ngồi đó, ánh đèn lờ mờ bóng người ấy không duy chuyển vẫn cứ ngồi đấy. cánh cửa mở ra và người bước vào "Ulbert, cậu ở đây à?" ánh đèn sáng lên và người vừa lên tiếng đó là Perorocino, cậu ta dựa vào cánh cửa nhìn vào Ulbert người đang ngồi ở kế bên vị trí ghế trưởng nhóm. ulbert trả lời nhưng ánh mắt vẫn chú tâm vào cái ghế kế bên "chẳng phải cậu có việc cần làm sao?" Perorocino thở dài "hiện tại chúng ta cần phải làm quen với nơi này càng nhanh càng tốt, vậy nên hãy xách đít lên vào làm việc đi" Perorocino mong chờ một trận cải vả từ Ulbert nhưng có vẻ như nó không như cậu mong đợi, ulbert cũng chỉ gật đầu "hiểu rồi".

Perorocino rời khởi phòng đứng đằng sau cánh cửa là HeroHero và Bukubukuchama, hai người đó nhìn Perorocino và cậu chỉ lắc đầu hai người họ liền thở dài. Họ biết rằng Ulbert thích Momonga, ban đầu họ nghĩ rằng chuyện này là do họ quá ảo tưởng nhưng lúc này đây học có thể khẳng định…Ulbert thích Momonga. vì sao ư?...khi không có ai để ý Ulbert sẽ ở trong phòng họp luôn ngồi vị trí kế bên Momonga, cậu ta ngồi thế vài tiếng đồng hồ….thật sự…họ cũng không vui khi nhìn thấy cảnh đó….Momonga không tồn tại ở thế giới này…..mà nơi này tại lăng mộ này ở đâu cũng có hình bóng đó…một hình bóng lẻ loi luôn đi khắp hành lan….giờ đây cảm giác cô đơn của Momonga suốt 2 năm như đang được tái hiện lại.

~~~ Tầng 6 ~~~

Perorocino và HeorHero đang thí nghiệm về khả năng tiến hóa của xác sống bậc cao, trong Yggdrasil thì chỉ cần có đủ mana thì có thể bỏ qua bước yêu cầu. nhưng ngay lúc này việc đó là không thể dù họ có đưa bao nhiu mana vào thì vẫn không có tác dụng, chẳng lẻ ở đây việc nâng cấp là việc không thể?. trong lúc cả hai đang phân vân và bỏ quên việc điều khiển đã khiến cho đám xác sống đó nên chúng đã nổi loạn ăn thịt lẫn nhau, đến khi hai người nhận ra thì chỉ còn lại đống lộn xộn của thịt và sự tanh tưởi của máu duy nhất còn một kẻ sống xót nhưng có gì đó rất khác…nó trở nên khác máu và cơ thể hình như thanh đổi Perorocino "chúng ăn thịt lẫn nhau…." HeroHero "hãy thử tiên hóa xem" nói xong liền giơ cánh tay mình về phía trước | Magic evolution |, cơ thể xác sống đó liền phát sáng và khi ánh sáng biến mất cơ thể nó đã thay đổi, nó cao hơn và cơ thể có cơ bắp hơn ảnh..đúng vậy đây là chính là hình dạng cuối cùng của nó…họ đã thành công trong việc tạo ra một đội quân.

Trong khi đó các hộ vệ đang phân chia công việc của mình, Demiruge và Mare đang ở dưới hầm kho báu hay chính xác hơn là bãi rác vì nơi đây chứa các vật phẩm không cần thiết thậm chí phải nói là vô dụng nên không được dọn dẹp thường xuyên vật phẩm được vất lung tung thậm chí có một số chỗ được chất đông thành núi. Hai người dọn dẹp lại nó và cũng tìm một số thứ theo yêu cầu của đấng tối cao đó là tìm băng gạc với số lượng lớn, đã vài ngày kể từ lúc nhận lệnh họ đã tìm ra một lượng lớn nhưng nó có vẻ không đủ nên cả hai đồng ý rằng cần nhiều hơn nữa.

Tại phòng vũ khí Cocytus đang xem xét lại toàn bộ cũng như sửa lại các loại vũ khí cấp thấp và thông báo tình trạng, số lượng vũ khí phải nói là rất nhiều nhưng việc được phép lau chìu vũ khí của đấng tối cao đã là một vinh dự. Ngoài sự vui sướng đó ra thì việc viết thông báo lại là vấn đề khác nhưng phải cố gắng vì người kiểm duyệt lại Bukubukuchama nên cậu không th đấng tối cao thất vọng được.

Còn ở bên ngoài lăng mộ thì Aura cưỡi con thú của mình mà phóng qua những thân cây cao nhiệm vụ của cô là thám thính và đặt bẫy xung quanh lăng mộ, chỉ như vậy mới có thể diệt những con sâu có ý đồ với lăng mộ vĩ đại Nazarick sẽ biến mất trước khi chúng có thể vấy bẩn nơi linh thiên. Xung quanh lăng mộ Aura đã cho rất nhiều những thú cưng của cô bố trí khắp nơi và chúng sẽ giết bất cứ kẻ không có lệnh mà dám bước vào.

Cùng lúc đó nhóm Sesbastian đã đi tới thành phố lớn và bắt đầu thám thính, một thành phố được nhiều binh sĩ lựa chọn lui tới và cũng là nơi có thể tìm hiểu thông tin nhanh nhất. Nhờ vào bề ngoài của mình nên Sesbastian đã nhanh chóng được lòng các quý cô ở đây nên chỉ cần nói chuyện một chút là có thể moi thông tin ngay, nhưng số thông tin thu thập được không phải cái nào mấy hữu dụng.

Trong thư viện Bukubukuchama và Allbedo đang xem xét các thông tin được các hộ vệ đưa tới Allbedo cúi người "không biết ngài nghĩ sao Bukubukuchama-sama?" Bukubukuchama buôn xấp giấy xuống "thông tin của Sesbastiasn tìm được không phải tất cả điều hữu dụng, hãy kêu Sesbastian chú ý tới địa hình cũng như thông tin về quân đội và cả hoàng gia" sau đó liền cầm xấp giấy khác, Allbedo cúi người "vâng, thần sẽ chuyển lời tới cho Sesbastian".

Tại phòng họp Ulbert vẫn ngồi đấy tầm nhìn vẫn luôn hướng về cái ghế trống kia, ánh mắt xa xăm miệng nở một nụ cười cay đắng "Momonga, cậu mà nhìn thấy tình cảnh này thì cậu sẽ làm gì? cười à?" câu hỏi được đặt ra nhưng lại không có câu trả lời "này….cậu đang ở đâu?" lại lần nữa sự im lặng đáp trả. Ulbert cúi đầu xuống "tôi…..nhớ cậu…."


	30. Chapter 15b

~~~ In Nazarick ~~~

The underground tomb of Nazarick was built by 41 members, which once filled the voices of laughter where it was once full of life ... and became strangely quiet again. the meeting room with 41 chairs rotated with a large quartz round table was now empty and cold, the chair of the leader of the team had never turned to a root as if there was a certain shadow sitting there . The chair that no one touched them still remained in place ... probably ... they were trying to deceive themselves that the person was still here ... they were just playing hide and seek ... that's right ... a hide and seek game forever never ends ….

At this time, there was a figure sitting there in the meeting room, the dim light of the person who was not moving still sat there. the door opened and the person entered "Ulbert, are you here?" the light lit up and the person who spoke it was Perorocino, he leaned against the door to look at Ulbert who was sitting next to the position of the leader. . ulbert answered but his eyes still focused on the next chair "didn't you have something to do?" Perorocino sighed. "We need to get used to this place as quickly as possible, so bring your ass." Perorocino looked forward to a brawl from Ulbert but it didn't seem like he expected, ulbert just nodded "understand".

Perorocino left the room behind the door, HeroHero and Bukubukuchama, the two looked at Perorocino and he just shook his head and they sighed. They knew that Ulbert liked Momonga, at first they thought this was because they were too delusional, but now they could confirm ... Ulbert liked Momonga. ... when there is no one to notice that Ulbert will be in the meeting room sitting next to Momonga, he sits like that for a few hours ... really ... they are also not happy to see that scene. … .Mongonga does not exist in this world… ..that this place at this tomb has that kind of image… a lonely figure that travels all over the country… now Momonga's lonely feeling for 2 years like are being reproduced.

~~~ 6th Floor ~~~

Perorocino and HeorHero are experimenting on the evolutionary ability of higher order corpses, in Yggdrasil only enough mana can be omitted. but right now it is impossible that no matter how much mana they put on, it won't work, it is not possible to upgrade here. while the two were puzzling and neglecting the control that caused the bodies of the corpses, they rebelled to eat each other, until the two realized that there was only the mess of meat and the faintness of The only blood that has a survivor but something very different ... it becomes different and the body of Perorocino-like transformation "they eat each other ..." HeroHero "try to look at it" said and raised his wings my hand forward | Magic evolution |, the body of the body glows and when the light disappears the body has changed, it is taller and the body is more muscular than that..that this is its final shape. ... they succeeded in creating an army.

Meanwhile the guards are dividing their work, Demiruge and Mare are in the treasure cellar or more precisely the landfill because this place contains unnecessary items that are even useless to say. Regular cleaning of items that are thrown around even has some places that are crowded into mountains. The two of them cleaned it up and also found some things that the supreme ruler wanted to find a bandage in large numbers, a few days after receiving the order they had found a large amount but it did not seem enough. so both agree that more is needed.

At the Cocytus weapon room that was undergoing a thorough review and revision of low-level weapons and announcing the status, the number of weapons to say was a lot but the permission to wipe out the supreme weapon was an honor. Apart from that happiness, writing a message is another matter, but trying to censor Bukubukuchama so he can't be disappointed.

Outside of the tomb, Aura rides her beast, which runs through tall trees, her mission is to spy and set traps around the tomb, only to be able to kill the intentional worms with the mausoleum. Great tombs of Nazarick will disappear before they can be smeared in heaven. Around the tomb of Aura, many of her pets were arranged everywhere and they would kill anyone who did not have an order and dare to enter.

At the same time, the Sesbastian group went to the big city and began to explore, a city chosen by many soldiers and also the place to learn the fastest information. Thanks to their appearance, Sesbastian has quickly gained the hearts of ladies here, so just talking a little bit can get information right away, but the information gathered is not very useful.

In the Bukubukuchama library and Allbedo are looking at the information brought by the guards to Allbedo, "do you know what Bukubukuchama-sama is?" Bukubukuchama downed the paper "The information of Sesbastiasn found not all of the possessions. Use the Sesbastian to pay attention to the terrain as well as information about the army and the royal family. "Then take another piece of paper, Allbedo bowed" yes, I will convey to Sesbastian. "

At the meeting room, Ulbert was still sitting there with his gaze still on the empty seat, his distant eyes smiling bitterly. "Momonga, what do you do when you see this situation? What do you do?" laugh? "the question was asked but there was no answer," hey… where are you? "again the silence responded. Ulbert lowered his head "I ... ..you remember ..."


	31. message

Firstly, I'm sorry that I didn't update the new chapter partly because of the lattice as well as the secret of the content but people don't worry. Since I have an idea for the next content, I hope everyone will continue to support.

To make it easier for everyone to update the chapter, I decided that every Wednesday night I would try to update.

Thank you everyone for taking the time to watch and hope everyone will continue to support.

v


	32. Chapter 16a

~~~ Tại thành E-Rantel ~~~

Mọi người đang náo loạn cả lên những tiếng hét cứ thay phiên nhau mà vang lên, nhóm của Tablua đã tới cổng thành nơi đang được nhiều binh sĩ canh gác. Khi nhìn thấy nhóm mạo hiểm giả cấp vàng liền mừng rỡ chạy tới "các ngài tới giúp chúng tôi phải không?" Touch Me vỗ vai chàng lính đó "đúng vậy, chúng ta tới giúp các người" Tablua chống cầm "các anh có thể cho chúng tôi biết chi tiết tình hình không?" thanh niên đó liền trả lời ngay "vâng, bên ngoài đó lúc này đang cực kì nguy hiểm có tơi hàng vạn skeleton đang tiến tới" Takemi cười để lộ giọng cười thích thú "thật thú vị". họ không hiểu điệu cười đó nên vẫn tươi cười mừng rỡ nhưng vẫn xen vào một chút lo lắng " các ngài có cần hỗ trợ gì không? chúng tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức" Nishiki vỗ vai một người gần đó "không cần thiết".

Hai người lính gần cửa nhìn thấy họ đến gần liền cùng nhau gật đầu mở cổng thành, cánh cổng nặng nề mở ra sự tanh tưởi của máu và xác chết theo cơn gió mà lùa vào, có một số người ko nhịn được mà đã ói xanh mặt. Tablua nhìn những người còn lại "có ai muốn vận động không?" Takemi vui vẻ "xem thử ai sẽ giết được nhiều nhất, ai dám cá không?" Touch Me giơ ngón tay cái lên "tất nhiên kiếm sĩ như tôi sẽ thắng" Nishiki cười cười " tôi cá Takemi sẽ thắng" Tablua cầm sẵn vũ khí "nếu tính toán của tôi là đúng thì tôi sẽ là người chiến thắng" Takemi cười lớn trong tư thế sẵn sàng "hahahahaha, vậy để xem nào". Cả bốn người liền lao vào cuộc chiến những skeletion cấp thấp không phải đối thủ của họ việc sử dụng kĩ năng gần như không cần thiết, nhưng việc chiến đấu như thế thật chán Nishiki " tôi chán rồi" Tablua cũng không có hứng thú, Touch Me giọng đen tối "thật tốn thời gian". Takemi giơ bàn tay lên [Magic support-rider guard ] gần vị trí của cậu liền xuất hiện hai bóng đen bước ra là hai samurai mặc bộ giáp đen với khuôn mặt khát máu, anh liền giơ tay về phía trước "tiêu diệt chúng" như con thiêu thân hai vệ sĩ liền phóng tới chém giết những sketetion một cách điên cuồng.

Đám sketetion thì đã được giải quyết và bây giờ không nên kéo dài thời gian quá, tốt nhất là giải quyết nhanh việc này cả nhóm tiến sâu vào nhà thờ liền gặp một nhóm mặc áo choàng đen…tu sĩ chăng?...không nên quan tâm nhiều quá vì nếu bọn chúng cản đường thì kết quả chỉ có một. Đoàn người mặc áo đen thấy có người bước vào liền ngạc nhiên "chúng có thể đi qua đoàn quân sketetion sao?" Touch Me không mấy vui khi bị xem thường "các ngươi nghĩ bọn ta là ai" một trong số chúng tiến tới người đứng giữa thì thào "chúng ta có nên giải quyết chúng" Takemi không có chút hứng thú xua xua tay "phiền quá…." liền dùng thanh kiếm chém ngang trên không khí tạo nên một đường chém cắt xuyên mọi thứ nó đi qua….à không…có vẻ như có một kẻ còn sống. Nishiki giả vờ ngạc nhiên "ngươi có thể sống sao cú chém đó?!" giã đó kéo mũ chùm xuống là Kajit, hắn cười kinh bỉ " chỉ là nhát chém con nít sao đấu lại ta" Tablua lơ hắn đi nhìn về phía cửa nhà thờ "ngươi cũng ra được rồi đó, không cần trốn nữa" Clementine xuất hiện dựa vào tường giả bộ giận dỗi "bị phát hiện rồi, không vui tí nào" Kajit nhìn cô "ngươi đáng lẽ không nên xuất hiện cho tới màn chính" cô ta cười giọng cười chanh chua khiến cho người nghe khó chịu "thế thì vô vị lắm".

Sự nhàm chán đã đạt mức giới hạn cả bọn không ai quan tâm tới hai kẻ kia chỉ đơn giản hỏi "đứa trẻ kia, các người nhốt cậu ta ở đâu?" Kajit cười "nếu các người có….' không kịp hoàn thành câu nói thì Tablua chen ngang "được rồi, được rồi…không làm phiền nữa bọn ta đã biết cậu ta ở đâu" liền không nói không rành Tablua bỏ đi. Clementine chạy tới đứng ngang "ít nhất cũng phải thắng ta đã, Kajit giơ cây trượng gỗ lên liền phát ra một sắc tím "xuật hiện nào" không biết từ đâu hai bạch cốt long xuất hiện giào lên thể hiện sự đáng sợ, uy nghi. Takemi ngỡ ngàng "bạch cốt long?!" Kajit cười lớn giọng cười kinh bỉ "các người hiểu biết gớm nhỉ? đúng vậy…đây là khắc tinh của ma thuật sư ngay cả những võ kĩ cũng khó mà đấu lại" Nishiki ôm bụng cười "hắn đang diễn hài? thật sự rất vui đó" nhìn thấy tình cảnh đó lão ta cũng ngỡ ngàng "các ngươi…không thể…dù không phải ma thuật sư các người cũng không thể đấu lại".

"Nhàm chán" câu trả lời cho màn phô diễn đó Touch Me giọng trầm tức giận, liền thản nhiên đi tới tay cầm lấy thanh kiếm "ta sẽ cho người biết cái giá khi xem thường người khác" [crush] với một tốc độ cực nhanh Touch Me đang đứng nhìn chằm chằm vào lão già liền thay đổi vị trí đứng ở phía sau đuôi, những đoạn gió chém theo mọi hướng đã nghiền nát con rồng….đúng là ghiền nát đúng nghĩa đen. Con rồng còn lại cũng không có số tốt đẹp lắm nó đã bị Nishiki cắt đứt cái đầu, không còn đầu thì cơ thể chúng tự tan rã nhưng khúc xương thay phiên nhau rơi xuống. Kajit lùi lại trong sợ hãi "các ngươi….không…không thể nào…các ngươi thật sự là ai?" Tablua chỉ đơn giản trả lời "bọn ta là những mạo hiểm giả, tất cả chỉ có thế", con người trong lúc sợ hãi thì họ sẽ bỏ chạy nó là điều hiển nhiên và lúc này đây khi sự sợ hãi bao trùm lấy Kajit. Hắn quay đầu bỏ chạy bởi vì hắn hiểu rõ chỉ với hai nhát kiếm mà có thể giết được hai bạch cốt long thì bọn chúng không phải hạng vừa…không thậm chí hắn nghi ngờ rằng bọn chúng…những tên mạo hiểm giả kia không phải là người…đúng vậy không con người nào có thể làm điều tương tự như vậy…vì vậy bỏ chạy là lựa chọn cuối cùng để bảo toàn tính mạng.

Chỉ mới quay đầu lại hắn đã nhận một nhát kiếm đâm thẳng vào lồng ngực, sự hỗn loạn và đau đớn hắn nhìn lên chủ nhân của con dao là Clementine. Ả ta đã đâm hắn trên mặt còn mang nụ cười kinh bỉ "ara….đừng nhanh thế chứ", kajit lùi lại rút mình ra khỏi con dao tay run rẩy ôm lấy vết thương " ngươi….phản bội…ta….CON KHỐN". Những người khác nhìn cũng không khỏi ngạc nhiên "hey…hey, đó không phải đồng đội của ngươi à" Clementine cười tay giơ vũ khí "nếu như hắn còn công dụng thì đúng, nhưng có vẻ như giờ không còn đúng nữa" Kajit kẻ đang nằm dưới đất tay vẫn ôm vết thương nhìn lên với con mắt ngạc nhiên miệng nở nụ cười méo mó "ngươi là con…đàn bà độc…..ác….ngươi…sẽ không….có kết thúc…tốt…đẹp…đâu….".

Clementine vẫn cười giọng cười kinh bỉ, nhìn về phía những mạo hiểm giả ả cười to tay giơ về phía họ thách thức "sao chúng ta không kết thúc nhanh nhỉ…nào…tới đây". Tablua nhìn ả giọng mang theo sự tức giận "kẻ chỉ xem đồng đội là một công cụ như người….không đáng được tồn tại" đúng vậy…kẻ sẵn sàng giết đồng đội mình…sẵn sàng phản bội lại họ…nhìn thấy cảnh vừa rồi họ lại nhớ tới người đó…chính vì thế mà cảm giác tội lỗi ùa tới….chính vì thế họ không thể tha thứ.

Tablua không kìm chế được sự tức giận anh bước tới gần ả "có lẻ nên cho ngươi cơ hội làm lành lại với nhau" ,Clementine nhăn mặt nởi câu nói đó….cơ hội làm lành? ý hắn lầ gì? chẳng lẻ!...cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc xương sống. Bản năng chiến đấu của ả đang gào lên kêu ả bỏ chạy nhưng cái tôi lại lấn át bảo giơ vũ khí lên và chiến đấu, trong vô thức ả ta giơ vũ khí hơi thở hồn hộc, khi Tablua càng đến gần thì sự ớn lạnh đó càng mạnh không còn cách nào khác ả phải chiến đấu di chuyển cơ thể mình vào trạng thái chiến đấu "|Tăng Tốc Tấn Công| |Cường Hóa Vũ Khí|". Trong khi đó Tablua vẫn tiếp tục bước đi bình thản khi cậu bước tới phạm vi tấn công mà không một chút phòng bị khi nhìn thấy cảnh đó Clementine liền cười…hóa ra sự ớn lạnh mà cô cảm nhận được là giả nghĩ như thế ả ta liền tự cao, lao tới với vũ khí trên tay đâm thẳng vào người Tablua một cách tự tin nhưng sự tự tin đó ngay lập tức biến mất khi bị anh vô hiệu hóa một cách dễ dàng, Tablua chỉ đơn giản nắm lấy hai cánh tay của ả và nhấc lên cao. Nó xảy ra quá nhanh khiến Clementine không kịp kiểm soát ả ta sợ hãi "các ngươi là cái gì" Takemi hỏi ngược lại bằng một hỏi khác "ai đã chỉ cho ngươi, cách triệu hoài đoàn Undead đó" Touch Me gật đầu "với khả năng của hai ngươi điều đó là điều không thể". Clementine không trả lời câu hỏi mà chỉ gào lên "thả ta ra, tên….!" câu nói chưa kịp hoàn thành thì một con dao ngắn phóng thẳng vào ngực, cơ thể dường như không còn sức không phả kháng chỉ đơn giản là buôn xuôi đón cái chết. Tablua không khỏi tức giận "chúng ta cần thông tin, Nishiki" Nishiki người phóng con dao đó chỉ đơn giản cười "ả ta không nói đâu" mọi người chỉ đơn giản thở dài.

Buôn cơ thể Clementine xuống đất khuôn mặt ả nhìn lên bào trời đêm, nghĩ lại cuộc gặp mặt đó cuối cùng…ả đã hiểu…lí do tại sao tên mạo hiểm giả đó lại tốt lành đến thế…cuối cùng thì hai người họ cũng chỉ là một công cụ. Không chấp nhận sự thật đó ả lầm bầm "ta….không cam…..tâm" và đã thành công trong việt lôi kéo sự chú ý, ả tiếp tục lẩm bẩm giọng càng lúc càng yếu "tên…mạo hiểm….giả đó….Momon….ngươi lừa ta….thật…không…." cuối cùng thì Clementine cũng chết nhưng câu nói cuối cùng lại mang một thông tin quan trọng. Mọi người không khỏi ngạc nhiên "Momon….", cái tên đó gần giống như Momonga….lệu có phải cậu hay đó chỉ là sự trùng hợp…nhưng….họ nghi ngờ vì nếu là Momonga thì cậu ta phải liên lạc với họ chứ khả năng liên lạc ở thế giới này vẫn hoạt động….nếu không phải là Momonga thì đó là ai? khả năng cao là một người chơi khác cũng đã lạc vào thế giới này. Touch Me nhìn những người còn lại "chúng ta cần quay về Nazarick ngay" Tablua cũng đồng ý nhưng Takemi lại có chút phản đối "chúng ta phải làm xong việc này đã, chúng ta cần thông tin về người đã đưa lọ thuốc kia" Nishiki bước lại gần Takemi "vậy hãy chia ra đi, tôi và Takemi sẽ đi tìm bà lão đó còn việc còn lại thì hai người phụ trách" Tablua gật đầu "đó là cách nhanh nhất" họ chia nhau ra hai hướng ngược nhau.

Touch Me và Tablua bước vào trong nhà thờ mọi thứ đã đổ nát mọi còn đường đi điều bị chắn lại, nhưng có vẻ như không phải tất cả hai người nhìn thấy con đường dẫn xuống phía dưới. Hai người bước xuống con đường dẫn họ tới một hành lang rộng lớn càng đi vào trong con đường càng sáng, khi đi đến cuối con đường hang động rộng lớn đến ngạc nhiên một mật hồ ngầm ở giữa hồ lại có một cái bục tròn được xây dựng bằng đá xung quang cái hồ là đá giống như thạch anh nhưng lại lớn hơn và phát sáng một màu xanh nhẹ khiến mọi vật xung quanh ảo diệu lạ thường. Cậu nhóc hai người cần tìm đứng ở giữa nhưng có vẻ như cậu ta không phát hiện ra hai người họ, cậu ta chỉ đơn giản là đứng đó với một bộ cánh trong suốt và một thứ gì đó trên đầu. Sử dụng khả năng tìm vật phẩm thì đã có một số thông tin về "vương miện tri thức" việc phá hủy nó cũng đơn giản và việc cuối cùng là xách đứa nhóc này về.

Trong khi đó hai người còn lại tìm đến ngôi nhà và nhận được sự mong đợi từ bà cụ "thằng bé đâu" bà ta cứ hỏi liên miên không cho họ trả lời, phải mất một lúc bà ta mới im lặng, Nishiki chỉ tay về phía sau "thằng bé đó sẽ trở về ngay. hai người bạn tôi đang ở cùng nên bà không lo" bà ta thở phào một hơi. Takemi "bây giờ là về cái giá" khi nghe đến vậy ba ta liền căng thẳng "các người muốn gì" Nishiki ngồi xuống cái ghế gần đó "chúng tôi muốn hai người tới làng là người quen của Nphirea sinh sống và thí nghiệm tìm ra một loại thuốc" bà ta ngạc nhiên "nhưng…tại sao?" Takemi đứng sau lưng Nishiki giọng điều điều "ở đây hai người sẽ gặp nguy hiểm vậy nên không phải tới ngôi làng đó không phải là ý kiến tồi, với lại ở đó thì việc tìm thảo dược sẽ dễ dàng hơn nhiều". Bà ta đắng đo cái giá này không phải gây khó dễ gì với hai người nhưng…..việc này có phải đúng đắng? không…nó là tốt nhất, bà ta gật đầu "tôi đồng ý, vậy chúng tôi phải làm gì" Nishiki đồng thanh "khi tới đó bà sẽ hiểu". câu nói vừa kết thúc đúng lúc nhón Tabula vừa tới, họ để Nphirea lại và bỏ đi chỉ đơn giản nói trước khi đóng cửa "hãy nhớ điều chúng ta vừa nói…à! có lẻ bà cũng nên cho cậu ta biết". Trên tường thành Momo không biết đã đứng đó từ bao giờ, anh quan sát trận chiến và bốn người đó.


	33. Chapter 16b

~~~ At E-Rantel city ~~~

Everyone was in chaos and screams were taking turns, and Tablua's group arrived at the gate of the city that was guarded by many soldiers. Upon seeing the group of gold-level adventurers, they rushed to "you came to help us, didn't you?" Touch Me patted the soldier's shoulder "that's right, we're here to help you" Tablua frantically held "you have Can you tell us the details of the situation? "The young man immediately answered," Yes, outside it is extremely dangerous right now, with tens of thousands of skeletons approaching. "Takemi laughed, revealing an amused laugh. interesting". they did not understand that smile, so they still laughed happily but still interjected a little worried "do you need any assistance? we'll try our best. "Nishiki patted the shoulder of someone nearby" unnecessarily ".

The two soldiers near the door, seeing them coming together, nodded together to open the gate, the heavy gate opened the blood and corpses of the blood coming in. Some of them could not help but vomited. blanch. Tablua looked at the rest, "does anyone want to move?" Takemi happily "see who will kill the most, who will bet?" Touch Me raised her thumb "of course a swordsman like me will win." Nishiki laughed and laughed, "I bet Takemi will win." Tablua had a weapon ready "if my calculation was correct, I would be the winner." Takemi laughed in a ready "hahahahaha, so let's see." The four of them rushed into a battle of low-level skeletion that were not their opponents using their skills almost unnecessarily, but fighting like that was boring. Nishiki "I'm bored" Tablua was not interested either, Touch Me dark voice "really time-consuming". Takemi, raising his hand [Magic support-rider guard] near his position, appeared two black figures, two samurai wearing black armor with bloodthirsty faces, and he raised his hand forward to "destroy them". Like the ephemera two bodyguards rushed to slaughter the sketetion frantically.

The sketetion has been resolved and now shouldn't take too long, it's best to quickly solve this. The whole group goes into the church and meets a group wearing black robes ... monks ...? Don't care too much, because if they get in the way, there's only one result. The men in black saw that people came in, surprised, "can they go through the sketetion?" Touch Me was not happy to be underestimated "who do you think we are" one of them approached him. in the middle of whispering "should we solve them" Takemi who was not interested in waving his hand "annoying ..." then slashed the sword horizontally through the air to create a slash that cut through everything it passed ... ... and no ... it seems there's a living person. Nishiki pretended to be surprised, "how can you live that slash ?!" Pulling down his hat was Kajit, he laughed in disbelief "just as if he was slashing at a child against me" Tablua ignored him and looked towards the door. the church "you are out now, no need to hide" Clementine appeared against the wall pretending to be angry "discovered, not happy at all" Kajit looked at her "you should not have showed up until the stage it is "she smiled sourly that made the listener uncomfortable" that is very tasteless ".

The boredom has reached a limit where no one is interested in the other two simply asking "where is the child, where are you locked him up?" Kajit laughed "if you have ... 'you can't finish it. Tablua interrupted, "Alright, alright ... No need to bother. We know where he is." Immediately speaking, he left Tablua. Clementine ran to the horizontal stand "at least to win against me, Kajit raised his wooden staff and emitted a purple" appearance "from nowhere the two white dragon hearts appeared to scream, which was scary and imposing. suspected. Takemi was surprised, "white dragon bones ?!" Kajit laughed in a disgusted laugh. That's right ... this is the magic essence of magicians, even martial arts are hard to fight. "Nishiki laughed and laughed" Is he comedian ? It was really fun. "Seeing that situation, he was surprised that" you guys… can't … even if not your magicians can't fight ".

"Bored" the answer to that performance Touch Me deep voice angry, casually went to hold the sword "I will tell you the price when looking down on others" [crush] at a speed extremely fast Touch Me, who was staring at the old man, changed his standing position behind the tail, the wind slices in all directions crushed the dragon… .that is literally crushing. The other dragon didn't have a very good number, it was cut off by Nishiki's head. Without the head, their bodies disintegrated but the bone took turns falling. Kajit stepped back in fear of "you guys ... no ... no way ... who are you really?" Tablua simply answered "we are adventurers, that's all", the man in when they are afraid, they will run away it is obvious and now here when fear envelops Kajit. He turned his head to flee because he understood that with only two swords that could kill two white dragon bones, they were not medium class ... nor did he even suspect that they ... those adventurers were not is ... right, no human can do the same thing ... so running away is the last option to preserve life.

Just turning his head, he received a stab into the chest, the chaos and pain he looked at the owner of the knife was Clementine. She stabbed him in the face with a horrific smile "ara ... don't be so quick", kajit stepped back and pulled himself out from the shaky hand knife and hugged the wound "you … .discarded ... me ... .CON THAT ". The others looked surprised, too. "Hey ... hey, isn't that your comrade?" Clementine smiled and raised his weapon, "if he still has any use, but it doesn't seem right right now." Kajit who was lying on the ground with his arms still hugging the wound looked up with surprised eyes, a wry smile, "you are a child ... a poisonous woman ... ... you ... will not ... end ... well ... good ... beautiful ... where ... ".

Clementine still laughed in a horrified laugh, looking at the adventurers who laughed loudly and extended their hand at them, challenging "why don't we finish quickly ... come ... come here". Tablua looked at her with a voice filled with anger "who only sees comrades as a tool like humans ... does not deserve to exist" right ... who is willing to kill his comrades ... ready to betray them ... see the scene just now they remembered that person ... that's why guilt rushed ... so they couldn't forgive.

Tablua could not control the anger he approached her "maybe it should give you a chance to make up together", Clementine grimaced at that sentence ... the opportunity to make up ? What does he mean ? not even ! ... chills run down my spine. Her fighting instinct was screaming to flee, but her ego overwhelmed her to raise her weapon and fight, unconsciously she raised the weapon of breath and breath, as Tablua drew nearer, the chill became worse. the stronger there is no way she has to fight moving her body into battle state "| Accelerate Attack | Weapon Enhancement | ". Tablua meanwhile continued to walk calmly as he stepped into the attack range without any hesitation when he saw that scene Clementine laughed ... it turned out that the chill she felt was thinking like that. Immediately, I charged with the weapon in my hand and stabbed at Tablua confidently, but that confidence immediately disappeared when he was easily disabled, Tablua simply grabbed the wings. her hand and lift up high. It happened so quickly that Clementine could not control her in fear "what are you" Takemi asked back with another question "who showed you, how to summon undead nostalgia" Touch Me nodded "with Your ability is impossible. " Clementine did not answer the question but only shouted "release me, name ... !" The sentence was not completed, a short knife darted straight into the chest, the body seemed to have no strength and no resistance simply. is to welcome death. Tablua couldn't help but get angry, "we need information, Nishiki." Nishiki who launched the knife simply laughed "she won't tell" everyone simply sighed.

Giving Clementine's body to the ground, her face looked up at the night sky, thinking back to that meeting in the end ... she understood ... the reason why that adventurer was so kind ... in the end, the two of them were just a tool. Not accepting that fact, she muttered "I ... don't commit ... ... mimicry" and succeeded in drawing attention, she continued to mutter her increasingly weak voice "name ... risk ... there ... Momon ... you tricked me ... really ... no ... "Clementine died in the end but the last sentence brought an important piece of information. Everyone was surprised "Momon ...", that name was almost like Momonga ... if he was that good or if it was just a coincidence ... but ... they doubted because if it was Momonga then he would have to contact. they but the communication ability in this world still works … if it's not Momonga then who is it ? There is a high chance that another player has also lost in this world. Touch Me looked at the rest, "we need to get back to Nazarick now." Tablua agreed but Takemi was a bit opposed. "We have to finish this, we need information about the person who gave the medicine." Nishiki stepped closer to Takemi "so let's split up, Takemi and I will go look for that old woman and the rest will be in charge" Tablua nodded "that's the fastest way" they split in opposite directions.

Touch Me and Tablua entered the church and everything was ruined and the path was blocked, but it didn't seem that both of them saw the path leading down. The two of them walked down the path leading them to a larger corridor, the brighter the pathway, as they reached the end of the cave passage, surprisingly, an underground lake in the middle of the lake had a circular platform. Constructed of stone around the lake, it was quartz-like, but larger and glowing a light blue that made the surrounding objects seem extraordinarily magical. The boy the two were looking for stood in the middle but it seemed that he didn't notice the two of them, he simply stood there with a transparent outfit and something on his head. Using the ability to find items, there is already some information about the "crown of knowledge" of destroying it is simple and the last thing is to bring this kid back.

While the other two went to the house and received the expectation from the "where's the old lady" she kept asking them not to answer, it took a while for her to shut up, Nishiki pointed his finger. back "that boy will be back soon. My two friends are with me, so she doesn't worry. "She breathed a sigh. Takemi "now it's about the price" when he heard that, the three of them tensed up "what do you want?" Nishiki sat down on a nearby chair. came out with a drug "she was surprised" but ... why? "Takemi stood behind Nishiki's voice saying something" here you two will be in danger so it's not a bad idea to go to that village, and also there, it's easier to find herbs ". She bitterly measured this price is not difficult for two people but ... is this true ? no ... it's best, she nodded "I agree, so what do we do" Nishiki said in unison "when you get there you'll understand". saying the sentence that ended just in time for the arrival of Tabula, they left Nphirea behind and left simply saying before closing the door "remember what we just said ... ah! maybe she should let him know. " On the wall of Momo without knowing when he was standing there, he watched the battle and those four.


	34. Chapter 17a

~~~ Nazarick ~~~

Trong khi nhóm của Tanlua đang đi tìm thông tin thì ở Nazarick lúc này mọi người cũng đang nháo nhào lên không kém, bởi vì khi Ulbertđi vào hầm chứa những vật phẩm không cần sử dụng hay không mấy đặc sắc thì liền bị tai nạn. số lượng kho báu có trong đó đã chất đống và không có sự sắp xếp nào nên bây giờ chỉ cần một lực tác dụng nhẹ cũng khiến chồng núi đó đổ xuống và Ulbert là người không may mắn.

Đầu tiên mọi người trong Nazarick đã tự phân việc cho nhau, Bukubukuchama và HeroHero đang cố gắng làm giảm cơn đói thì Peronocino đang xem xét khả năng chịu đựng cũng như khả năng quan sát, Ulbert lại phải nhận việc quan sát lại đống kho báu.

HeroHero và Bukubukuchama từ khi đến thế giới này thì việc đầu tiên họ làm là ăn…với cơn đói không ngừng nghỉ thì việc ăn liên tiếp không thể giải quyết nên họ đã tới hầm kho báu và lục tung hầm, cuối cùng sau gần vài tiếng họ đã tìm được thứ mình cần nhưng khác ở chỗ nó không nằm không hầm kho báu mà nằm ở hầm chứa vật phẩm. Chiếc nhẫn có khả năng làm giảm khả năng ăn uống của người sử dụng tuy công dụng là vậy nhưng có khả năng khống chế cơn đói của họ không là khác…lúc này chỉ có thể hi vọng.

Trong khi đó Peronocino đang bay lượn trên không đâu đó gần Nazarick để thử nghiệm khả năng quan sát và cậu nghĩ đó là việc không cần thiết, khả năng quan sát hay khả năng sử dụng vũ khí cầu điều có thể sử dụng thành thạo. Tuy đã thử rất nhiều kĩ năng nhưng các kĩ năng làm mất điểm exp cậu chưa thử vì đó là ván bài lớn khi việc tìm lại exp là việc rất khó thậm chí là không tồn tại, chỉ có một điều làm cậu bận tâm là khi ở hình dạng này cậu hầu như không có cảm xúc đối với con người…là do cảm xúc khi chết hay là do cảm xúc của nhân vật…..cảm xúc không có thứ còn xót lại để khiến cậu đủ tỉnh táo để không khiến chúng thành bia bắn di động là ý chí…đúng tất cả chỉ có vậy.

Ulbert bước vào hầm kho báu chỉ sau vài tiếng khi Bukubukuchama và HeroHero đi khỏi và khi mới bước vào thì tiếng hét giận dữ của cậu vang lên khắp lăng mộ ngầm vĩ đại Nazarick, hầm kho báu đã được làm mới nó rộng hơn lớn hơn so với trước và điều đáng sợ là số vật phẩm cũng như vàng chất đống thậm chí là không đủ chỗ để nhét thêm vào. Việc hai người kia đi vào đã góp phần khiến nơi này trở nên lộn xộn vì đây là nơi cấm chỉ có người chơi mới có thể bước vào nên việc nhờ NPC là việc không thể chỉ có thể nhờ vào sức mình. Nhưng sự xui xẻo không ngừng bám lấy cậu khi vừa chạm tay lấy ra một gang tay thì núi vàng đó liền đổ ập vào người cậu…..không còn cách nào cách cậu chỉ có thể cố gắng vùng vẫy để thoát ra…hóa ra chết do tiền đè là có thật…..

Sau gần một ngày cũng không thể hoàn thành thì những người khác tới phụ giúp, ngoài trừ Bukubukuchama và HeroHero đã vào thì chỉ có Peronocino là ngạc nhiên khi bước vào "wao! nó lớn hơn những gì tôi nhớ" Bukubukuchama giọng nhẹ nhàng "không những lớn mà nó còn có nhiều thứ mới nữa". Cả nhóm bước tới đống bừa bộn tiếp theo, vàng với tiền hay trang bị điều bị ném chung vào việc của họ là phân ra cũng như phân loại trang bị mà thôi…việc phân loại có vẻ như không cần làm khi người ném đống này vào là Momonga. tiền với vàng thì không có gì nói chỉ có trang bị là khiến họ ngạc nhiên những trang bị lạ mắt tuy không mạnh nhưng có vẻ như nếu chúng có mặt ở hầm kho báu thay vì hầm vật phẩm thì có vẻ như nó là hàng hiếm.

Hợp tác là một thứ gì đó rất tốt đặc biệt là khi cùng những người mà bạn tin tưởng điển hình như này công việc xắp xếp hầm kho báu rất nhanh đã xong, vấn đề còn lại là xem xét hầm vật phẩm…lí do ư? đơn giản việc xắp xếp căn phòng đó là do Demiruge và Allbedo chịu trắc nghiệm việc của họ đơn giản là xem xét lại xem có gì không ổn không.

Cuối cùng khi công việc xong hết thì trời đã khuya tuy không mệt nhưng nó cũng giúp họ hiểu ra được một số vấn đề, trong hai năm họ bỏ trò chơi thì các envent vẫn còn và chỉ có Momonga làm. Làm rất nhiều nên số kho báu mới tăng lên như thế và họ đã bỏ lỡ rất nhiều thứ nếu lúc đó họ không bỏ dỡ thì có thể hai năm qua đã rất vui, vào những lúc như thế những kí ức cũ luôn hiện về những khoảng khắc vui vẻ khiến họ một phần nào đó có động lực.

Nhưng rồi giọng nói của Tablua kéo họ trở về hiện thực.

Tablua:"này, các cậu có nghe tôi nói không?"

Ulbert: "đang nghe đây"

Touch Me: "chúng tôi có tin mới đây"

Peronocino: "tin gì, ai bị trúng tiếng sét ái tình sao?"

Takemi: "có, tôi bị trúng tiếng sét ái tình với Nishiki"

HeroHero: "tin đó không mới gì cả"

Cả nhóm: "hahahahahahaha"

Nishiki: "quay lại vấn đề chính, chúng tôi có tin về người chơi Yggdrasli"

Bukubukuchama: "thật ư! là Momonga?"

Touch Me: "không rõ, nhưng có vẻ như người đó không có thiện ý"

Ulbert: "là sao?"

Tablua: "chúng tôi sẽ về Nazarick ngay bây giờ"

HeroHero: "hiểu"


	35. Chapter 17b

~~~ Nazarick ~~~

While Tanlua's group was looking for information, in Nazarick everyone was just as excited now, because when Ulbert entered the bunker of unused or not very special items, he was in an accident. The amount of treasure contained therein was piled up and there was no arrangement so now just a light force exerted the pile on the mountain and Ulbert was the unlucky one.

HeroHero and Bukubukuchama since coming to this world, the first thing they do is eat ... with the relentless hunger, the continuous eating could not be solved so they went to the treasure cellar and raided it, eventually after nearly a few their voice has found what they need but differs in that it is not located not in the treasure vault but in the vault of the item. The ring was capable of reducing the user's eating ability and even though it was used, it was no different to be able to control their hunger ... right now could only be hoped.

Peronocino, meanwhile, was hovering in the air somewhere near Nazarick to test his observation ability and thought it was unnecessary, observable or capable of using weapons that could be mastered. Although he tried a lot of skills, the skills that lost points he didn't try because it was a big game when finding the exp is very difficult or even non-existent, the only thing that bothered him is when in this form he has almost no feelings towards humans ... is it because of the emotions when he dies or because of the character's emotions ... ... the feeling of not having anything left over to make him alert enough to not make they become movable target beers ... that's all.

Ulbert entered the treasure vault only a few hours after Bukubukuchama and HeroHero left and when he entered, his angry screams echoed throughout the great underground tomb of Nazarick, the treasure vault being renewed was wider and louder. compared to before and the frightening thing is that the number of items and gold piled up is not even enough room to cram in. The fact that the other two had entered had contributed to making this place a mess because this was a place where only players could enter, so asking for an NPC was something that just couldn't be helped by one's own strength. But the unfortunate luck that kept clinging to him when he reached out and took out a hand, then that mountain of gold rushed down on him … there was no way he could only try to struggle to escape ... chemical die because the money is real ... ..

After nearly a day could not finish, the others came to help, except Bukubukuchama and HeroHero entered, only Peronocino was surprised to enter "wao ! It's bigger than I remember it. "Bukubukuchama's soft voice" is not only big but also has many new things ". The whole group went to the next mess, the gold with money or equipment that was thrown into their work is separated as well as classified equipment ... sorting seems to not need to do when the person throwing this pile In is Momonga. money with gold is nothing to say that only equipment is surprising them with fancy equipment that is not strong but it seems that if they are present in the treasure vault instead of the item vault it seems like it is a rare item .

Collaboration is something very good, especially when with the people you trust, like this, the job of quickly setting up the treasure vault is complete, the remaining problem is to consider the item storage ... reason ? The simple arrangement of the room was due to Demiruge and Allbedo's testing their work simply reviewing what was wrong.

Finally, when the job was finished, it was late but it was not tired but it also helped them to understand some problems, in two years they quit the game, the envent was still and only Momonga did. Doing so has made the number of new treasures increase like that and they missed a lot of things if they didn't dismantle then maybe the past two years would have been fun, at such times old memories always show up. Happy moments made them somewhat motivated.

But then Tablua's voice pulled them back to reality.

Tablua: "Hey, can you hear me?"

Ulbert: "listening now"

Touch Me: "We have breaking news here."

Peronocino: "What's the news, who's been hit by love at first sight?"

Takemi: "Yes, I was hit by love at Nishiki"

HeroHero: "That news is nothing new."

Whole group: "hahahahahahaha"

Nishiki: "back to the main topic, we have news about the Yggdrasli player"

Bukubukuchama: "really! Momonga? "

Touch Me: "unknown, but it seems that person is not in good faith"

Ulbert: "What is it?"

Tablua: "we will return to Nazarick now"

HeroHero: "understand"


	36. Chapter 18

Hi everybody.

Sorry, I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, because I'm having some problems that are urgently needed. But it's okay now, I'll do it more steadily so I hope everyone will continue to support me.

Thanks

Everyone was extremely nervous at the information they received right now, the appearance of the adventurer Momon and his understanding were also suspicious, the possibility that he was also a player. As for the ability to summon undead, although they are low-level undead, they still need a large amount of energy, although for Yggdrasil players, it is quite simple, but in this world, it is a different story, there are only two. The case in this situation is that Momon uses the second item, Momonga. Just thinking about those things that made things so complicated why was an Iead capable of summoning Undead in the hands of ordinary people, who was the adventurer Momon? Is that Momonga ? Or simply a coincidence ... there was not enough evidence ... the more thinking made the headache worse. A few days ago Ulbert had Aura follow that Momon, now all of them just could wait for her results while at the far side of the corridor from the Allbedo conference room talking with Demiruge "do you know why the Supreme Beings allowed Aura to follow a bug?" Demiruge said respectfully, "I'm not sure, but maybe the Supreme Beings have found something in him."

Allbedo restrained her chin in resenting the fact that a human being received so much attention "what a mediocre person like that would let the Supreme Being pay attention to" Demiruge nodded in agreement, but in his heart Demiruge thought of a school. That adventurer is related to Nazarick but why ? in his memory, he did not see or feel the presence of him saying exactly that man never appeared in Nazarick.

After that Aura returned to his hand holding some paper and looked at Allbedo with a pale face, Allbedo and Demiruge couldn't help but be surprised. what 's up?" Aura said in a trembling voice, "The Supreme Being ordered me to follow an adventurer named Momon and I failed." Allbedo glared "just as a human why did you fail?" Demiruge respectfully said, "This is not the time to question, the Supreme Beings waiting for their time-consuming work are unwise." Allbedo heard as she tried to calmly turn away, and Demigure looked at Aura. in the meeting room and good luck to Aura. "Without waiting for Aura's reply, he also left. Right now in the vast corridor decorated with lavish paintings, Aura stood alone and thought about the punishment. I will accept, be a defender but fail in the mission that the Supreme Being entrusted to die a thousand times and will not wash away the sin. Standing outside the room staring at the large door, taking a deep breath and spreading the courage to open the door, Aura walked in and realized the atmosphere was not good. Tablua saw Aura and tried to show as much comfort as possible. "Aura, you have returned." Everyone turned to look at Aura, making him feel bewildered. Aura bowed his head. His affair has been completed. " The atmosphere was once again tense, seeing that this mission was really important, Aura took a deep breath and stepped closer to bend down in his hands to hold the paper "Dear gods, this is the report of god "Touch Me took hold of paper and paper divided people spread like that.

According to the report, every action of this adventurer is nothing special but why the reports at the end always mention the loss ... not even Aura did not keep up with the speed. ... It is impossible, they themselves have determined that humans in this world still have limits ... maybe there is something they do not know or there are still many people who can break. broken limit. That situation can happen in their world as well, there are a lot of people who break the physical limit to reach the upper level, let's ... recalculate, according to the investigation, in this place Human arts can be as high as 3-4 and other species can be a step or two higher ... but with Aura's ability, the speed of level 8 or 9 is normal ... if you want to cut. This kid's tail must be at lever 100 in Yggdrasil.

TouchMe looks at Aura and emits aura. "Aura, you lost sight of him?" Aura tried to breathe his sweat, wetting his face, "Please God, please punish God, I am a useless person." Bukubukuchama waved his hand. "Aura, please tell us the situation." Every gaze of the Supreme Being looking at her made her tense trying to take a breath "yes, Bukubukuchama_sama" Aura looked up and that was what she most regretted in life ... the sharp gaze ready to fade. watching the roadblocks all over the place makes the air seem to be distorted, making her tremble. "god had followed that human race at first everything was normal but somehow he disappeared the disappearances but the existence also disappears. I let you follow the scent on me but the result is the same. "Aura lowered her head ready for her fate but it didn't happen, the Supreme Beings were deep in thought. Later, to avoid Ulbert going crazy and hurting Aura, Bukubukuchama sent her out of the room while Ulbert was thinking.

The bewildered HeroHero "is an Item?" Talua scratched his head "probably another player ..." Ulbert growled "we should get that guy" Perorocino raised his hand "I don't want to show it, it's too dangerous" Takemi nodded "I agree , if it's a trap then Nazarick will be hurt. "Nishiki looked over to the empty chair beside Ulbert" If Momonga were here, we wouldn't have a headache like this. The silent atmosphere of guilt rising TouchMe looking up at the ceiling refusing to look at the chair with so many memories, Ulbert was no better than him staring at the chair as if looking at it for long. A little more, then the owner of the chair will appear.

Tablua saw his teammates like that and changed the topic to pull them back to reality "okay, we need a plan" And that action has effectively gathered everyone together, TouchMe said while looking at the stack of paper " maybe we should proactively find him. "Tablua looked at TouchMe wondering," why do you think that's good? " Perorocino jerked in agreement with TouchMe: "I agree with TouchMe, because now we and he are investigating the enemy, so the initiative seems to be useful."

Bukubukuchama said in a cheerful voice, "good idea, if he gets a job then we have an ally." HeroHero looked at her "why do we have to ally with him?". Bukubukuchama said his thoughts: "If he were a person of this world, he could summon a lot of Undead and the ability to cut off Aura, he would have some secret, his alliance with him would have a chance." If we succeed, we will benefit a lot. "

Nishiki couldn't help but admire, "I didn't expect you to be that far away." HeroHero mused for a while. "If he failed, he would become extremely vigilant, even if the alliance was not very capable. he would agree and if he did, would he share that secret, it would not benefit him to share it even if the cancellation of the alliance was not too surprising? "TouchMe nodded" I agree. I agree with HeroHero but agree with Bukubukuchama, this is a very risky action. "Ulbert shook his head." Actually, we are not an expert in the field of planning, so this is a good measure. most right now "everyone fell silent. Takemi finally said, "so we need to have a plan to approach him, the offer to find him allies." Tablua shook her head "too revealing, it only made the plan difficult." Ulbert thought of the details. he often saw in manga or movies "trying to reason with a certain task" Perorocino patted Ulbert's back "good plan" others nodded, so the approach plan was worked out. .

Somewhere far away, there was a huge figure clad in a black cloak that blended into the night as if trying to hide its own presence, darkness obscuring its face but unable to hide it. A red light is burning.


	37. Chapter 19

The plan is that TouchMe's team will find a quest to be able to meet Momon while the group in Nazarick through a mirror that monitors movement and supports TouchMe's team, it's easier said than done. What are the tasks to ask for help? Well … according to the adventurer's hierarchy, Momon is still the lowest rank, seeking help from someone with a lower rank will become a joke for people, while struggling. Thoughts and ideas of new initiatives, the Nazarick side is also talking about how to help.

Ulbert: "Well, that seems difficult."

HeroHero: "Why don't you guys try inviting him."

TouchMe: "We would love to, but ..."

Tablua: "asking for help from a subordinate, doesn't sound good at all."

Takemi: "If I remember correctly, Perorocino, you can play through otome game"

Bukubukuchama: "is that so! If so, then you can find a way to speak properly. "

Perorocino: "hahahahaha ! I never expected one day I could show my talent. "

The silence lasted quite a while, all the attention was expected of what poured towards Perorocino.

At this moment Perorocino is running at full capacity because this is his forte, it is not possible for people to be disappointed. Come on ... let's see ... in the game, this situation rarely appears or yes, the players are not selected but the games have the same choice, but mostly based on the emotional index. specified. But this is not an otome game so every kite decision cannot be returned … .the need to make a safe decision … already decided !

The silence was lingering without a sound being released until Perorocino slammed his hand on the table and shouted "decided!" All eyes were on him. HeroHero approached him "how? What do we need to do? " Bukubukuchama sighed, "Why am I not feeling so good ...".

TouchMe: "There is a way, say quickly Perorocino."

Perorocino: "tch ... I'm a genius..um ... that's right."

Ulbert: "all right, say that bird's head."

Perorocino: "THIS ! I'm a great sniper after all, head of the server. "

Tablua: "hahahaha ... it seems like it's always fun and jealous in Nazarick."

HeroHero: "Then change it, let me go spy."

Bukubukuchama: "What fun, all the annoying boys will."

Takemi: "After this, go somewhere to relax."

Nishiki: "That's good, I want to rest."

TouchMe: "What can I do in this place."

Tablua: "Don't disrupt other people's dreams like that."

Ulbert: "hey ... hey, let's get back to the main issue."

It seems that everyone was too focused on the plan to relax and forget about the events, nor can they blame them since they came to this world up to now to have a meaningful rest. From one thing to the next, the other came together, fortunately they were in monster form if they were human, they might have fainted but don't have to ask them to calmly make decisions ... .haizzzzz ... numbers They are so miserable. So they told themselves that just by finishing this incident, they would reward themselves for a short break even for a day, just a meaningful holiday.

While telling themselves not to notice their surroundings, a figure approached them with a deep "this" voice. The surrounding people immediately noticed and started to talk even when there were people who were giggling in anticipation of the war, the reason for the discussion was also very simple because the high-level adventurers group was thinking of the plan. combat, a fellow adventurer came to interrupt ... no need to be smart to know how stupid this is. Now that many of you are praying for that idiot to be safe or worse, you will die, there are some who are looking forward to the fight and even bet on who will win.

Different from the thoughts of those around them when they saw the owner of the voice was Momon, wearing a black cloak with purple stripes at the brim, the long coat almost covered the whole body. Its owner is in a strange mystery. All that showed up was a mask, an eye-mask, but they couldn't remember where they had seen it, and nothing would stand out if they were too undamaged. Another item is Yggdrasil. eliminating doubt as well as judging the whole group trying to regain their usual dignity "cough ... did you call us?" Tablua who regained her calm Momon first held up a piece of paper, revealing the black glove and a black sleeve with an emotionless tone. "I have a mission that needs a lot of people, no Do you know if your group is interested in forming a team with me? " TouchMe can't help but get excited "of course! We haven't chosen any quests yet. "Nishiki turned to look at the mission board." Don't know what your mission is, the prize money is really high. "Everyone turned to Nishiki. They knew they had to pretend but doing so was no use, Momon rolled up the paper quest and said something like "just destroy a monster, if people aren't interested then it's fine." Should not be reluctant. Not disturbing everyone. "Unable to lose the chance Takemi took hold of Momon's shoulder" we did not say we would refuse, we joined "the others nodded side by side.

Meanwhile, the others in Nazarick through the message also had a rough grasp, but luckily having Takemi would ruin the plan. Now what they need is to find a way to talk, can't talk straight to the point, they can only talk around. Ulbert laughed, "it's your business now, Mr. Perorocino." HeroHero giggled "well ... well ... Perorocino..you worked hard" while the others laughed evilly, Perorocino tilting his head, wondering "what to do with me?".

With his chin on his head and thinking he still couldn't think of anything, Bukubukuchma shook his head and approached him to pat Perorocino on the shoulder and whisper in his ear. Stunned for a few seconds he shouted "I don't want to". In order to proceed, Ulbert told the others about Perorocino's help and received Tablua's suspicion and the support of TouchMe and Takemi while Nishiki shook his head at the idea.

After being at the reception counter, Momon said something coldly, "Don't know when you want to start?" Takemi rubbed his chin "from here to there takes a few days, I think we should depart as soon as possible." TouchMe nodded, "I agree, I wonder what Momon-san thinks?" All eyes on the body hiding behind that black cloak. Momon did not have any particular "okay" response.


	38. Chapter 20

The atmosphere today was really fresh and the sunlight shone down on the trees, the breeze carried the scent of the flowers growing on the side of the road, and a group of five people on the path no one spoke. Not that they are all worried, they are simply enjoying, enjoying the peace for a few minutes, but the fun always ends up having to return to reality. TouchMe looks at Tablua "what is our mission" Takemi looks up at the paper Tablua is holding "we are going to destroy a certain excavator" Tablua sounded amused "well, we need to go kill a Basilisk. "Momon with a deep voice also joined the conversation" did the paper mention its capabilities? ". The others turned to trying to be normal, Tablua scratched his chin. "Reportedly, this Basilisk looked petrified, poisoned with armor-like leather. Oh! it also mentioned that this monster loves cannibalism. "Nishiki was not happy" that is probably why this mission has such a high reward "TouchMe thought for a moment" I think we are should have a plan to fight, in the desert position, it is possible that this Basilisk has a wide range of attacks "Nishiki nodded" but also could not eliminate other abilities such as about speed or the ability to blend in. when I got into the environment. "Momon added a few comments," Isn't it quite strange ? " Takemi looked at him, "did you realize something?" Momon simply nodded, "According to the report, the Basilisk has a hobby of eating meat, so why does it escape some prey?" Tablua thought for a while when he realized something "the survivors were the magic users or the people behind them, the victims were mostly warriors" Nishiki didn't really understand "but there were some here too. speaking of the fact that the victims are not the same except that the warriors have more numbers, would it be stronger to eat the warriors? " Takemi placed his chin on his chin "something must have attracted Basilisk, Momon-san, did you think of anything?" Momon simply shook his head. With the information they obtained was not enough to have the most optimal way to fight, only the option to respond, everything fell silent.

While in Nazarick it was getting tense, the four highest people present were divided into two camps because of an impatience. From the time Tablua's group left, they had not found any clues, so Ulbert, who had a temper of temper, wanted to change the plan but was strongly opposed by Perorocino. Ulbert slammed his hand against the stone countertops in an angry voice, "I think this is the best, we've wasted too much time." The normal HeroHero, always in the middle, is now angry. "I don't think his plan you're good. "BukuBukuchama supported Ulbert" we have wasted so much time, not knowing how many opportunities we missed "Perorocino jumped up and fell the chair" what about? Do you want to put Nazarick in danger? I'm sorry I won't allow it. "Ulbert shouted as if to let the whole Nazarick hear" if it's really him I won't be afraid to risk it, you don't try to stop me. "Perorocino almost couldn't control his anger and walked. Approaching Ulbert by the collar, "I know how you feel, but think carefully." HeroHero also stepped closer and tried to separate them both. it won't be good if you two fight here, "The four of them sat down trying to calm themselves and think again about the plan.

Ulbert wants to appear to verify that the adventurer is Momonga but met Perorocino and HeroHero. Although that way could be harmful to Nazarick later, he was very close to the truth, if it was really Momonga without taking action immediately would lose the chance. He was so close, he wanted to talk to Momonga and want to hear the voice he wanted to be like before.

Perorocino and HeroHero also understand his intentions but it is still a big bet they can not do that, if successful, then okay but if wrong, the consequences are hard to avoid. The worst-case scenario is that the surrounding countries know of Nazarick, no one will guarantee human ignorance will affect here, the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick has been under Momonga's protection. At this point they don't want anything to happen to this place. Here their relationship with Momonga was the last, though sympathetic to Ulbert but if necessary he would object to the end.

Meanwhile the guardians were standing outside anxious and frightened, at first Allbedo was guarding the door. Demiruge stepped closer to "the Supreme Beings meeting? What is important? " Allbedo shook her head "unknown but the voices of the Supreme Beings are getting louder". The two of them were silent for a moment when the sound of the banging inside the room was accompanied by a scream of Ulbert-sama. Demiguge could not help but worry that "things have turned bad" after that, a series of arguments from the Supreme Beings made many other guards appear in front of the room. Mare's voice was trembling. "This is the first time I've heard the Supreme Beings so angry." Shalltear pressed her ear against the door. "Who dares to disgrace the lord?" People sank into silence trying to listen to the movement. But then there was no sound inside, all the guards worried as if the Supreme Beings decided to leave Nazarick? Are they abandoned again? or the carelessness in service made the lords offended ... that's for sure ... that's why every defender didn't make an appointment and was determined to show his usefulness ... However, they didn't know that even though No matter how good they are, they are still small children to the lords but for the guards to realize it is still very long.


	39. Chapter 21

At this time, the situation in Sebas was also progressing, the main task was to conduct military reconnaissance of the surrounding countries as well as the location of the power assessment activities, but also to learn about the magic that was not included in Yggdrasil. From the start until now, it was almost a month ago that I had passed through many small and big towns, currently Sebas and Solution were in the big town near the city.

To facilitate reconnaissance around the two who had disguised themselves as owners and housekeepers on vacation, Sabas' first task was to go to the Magic Association where the trade of magic stubs from low to high followed. go around investigating the environment and questioning things about the military or about the nobility. Created with an elegant appearance, Sebas is on the way to the attention of ladies to the ladies regardless of that attention Sebas continues to go where he needs to go, on the way to meet an old man sitting on the steps The shelf of a shop is closed with swollen ankles. There was no reason for Sebas to help even more. TouchMe-sama who created this servant had a feud with humans so there was no reason to help someone who would be worthless later, that's why. Sebas passed by despite the old man in need of help.

Inside the bustling Magic Association, there were a lot of people walking back and forth holding many rolls of paper, the staff wearing black robes that were able to protect from low-level control or illusion magic. . As they approached the counter and requested a list, the staff quickly took out and gave Sebas a book with a gray sheepskin cover, and the staff quickly introduced, "Today there are new magic, so we added here to give him a choice. "Sebas smiled at the waiter" thank you for recommending "the female employee next to the heatstroke constantly glancing at Sebas. Taking out a pair of glasses is said to be a replica of an item that can allow the wearer to read strange text, looking like a normal pair of glasses but it requires a large amount of mana to maintain. Skim through the last page and stop at a new magic page added "so-called" demon ", can explain it to me" the next lady excitedly "yes, that's a The first level spell capable of summoning a low-class demon. Used to guard the field or kill pests, the summoning time is three hours that can be controlled at a maximum range of 10 meters. "Sebas nodded" then give me a roll "after that. the woman walked into the back door and took out his "here, the first-class license costs one gold and ten silver coins" leaving enough money to go straight out. The woman then turned to the next person "wishing I could talk to him a little longer" the opposite person nodded "yes, if he invited me for tea, I won't refuse" chatting heads.

Stepping out of the Sebas Association immediately hears the situation everywhere, because humans always love to scrutinize, just go to crowded places to easily find information, and it's true that a group of people are saying about the Kingdom's military affairs that brought Sebas to his attention "you know what, the country's military force is lacking" another person added, "I wonder if they will summon civilians too" the woman in the group shook. "I don't want my husband to be a soldier."

Remembering the information just now Sebas started pausing at a nearby bookstore, the old man was standing by to choose a book to talk to a young man who seemed to be a shopkeeper "not knowing how much the Empire will attack this year?" " The young man shook his head in disgust. "Sooner or later nothing will change, every year. Why don't they let me live in peace? "Yet another information Sebas turned his back" I need to know more "and finished talking faster then forming a faint shadow that no one noticed or more right. is too fast for their eyes.

Demigure is equally busy when he has determined that the problem of resources is the limited specialized scrolls so Ulbert showed him to find a replacement, Demigure has tried many times with different skin types. but it failed. First using sheepskin but failing due to not being able to tolerate the amount of mana infused, then using Goblin skin again fails just because these Godblins never bathe making their skin become rough. The signs were written on the whole board. The subsequent experiments changed, but the common point was that using the inferior monster skin, feeling his own failure, and the guilt of not being able to execute orders made Demigure in a bad mood. Until the day of receiving the summons of the Supreme Being at that time, he just wanted to die to pay for his sins, corrected his hair and quickly teleported to Nazarick Allbedo to look at him. Knocking on the wooden door, "come in" and take a deep breath, then open the door and enter "Ulbert-sama call me", Ulbert was sitting on the chair watching him "Where is the task I have assigned you to do?" he knelt down "I am sorry to you and the Supreme Beings" Ulbert winced in a deep voice threatening to "speak clearly" knowing the wrath of the god in front of Demigure could not stop trembling "I tried to find the ingredients instead but the failure ".

Ulbert let out a sigh, "this is not a simple thing or an overnight success, no need to carry all the blame like that" was replaced by Ulbert-sama as Demigure unburdened his burden. Ulbert also knew the current situation and offered to help "what substitute did you use?" he looked up "yes, I have used the sheep skin and skin of many low-level monsters." Ulbert stroked his chin. "If so, I can guess why the mongrel failed." The only one who knew at once knew what the problem was. "This foolish man please tell me." ULbert laughed. "You are not ignorant of Demigue. The problem is that you still don't know how the scroll works." Demigure inclined his head. Ulbert rested his chin, "tell me how the scroll works." He bluntly said "yes, the paper made of sheepskin is only available at Yggdrasil. By putting mana in it will make the characters on the paper work. "Ulbert nodded," yes it basically works like that, but do you know how much mana you need to work and why you use leather? Demigura bowed his head. "I don't know ..." Ulbert said, "Yggdrasil sheep of low level appear in large numbers and their skin is clean so they can write characters. Mana adaptability to anyone. Does your skin seek for replacement satisfy the above condition? " Demigure silently Ulbert stood up "think and I hope you will have good news next time".

Sitting on the seat of Demigure, thinking about what Ulbert-sama said was true that his skin found something that did not qualify, ordinary sheep skin could not adapt to mana skin of inferior monsters that were too dirty ... He thought for a long time ... He finally thought of the only species that could meet the conditions on it was the bug called the human.


	40. Chapter 22

Sitting in the silent atmosphere holding a warm cup of tea in a warm mood, Ulbert sat in the library reading a book titled the cheesy "timeless love" non-library. There was nothing to read, but the title of this book reminded him of an event a long time ago. At that time, Yggdrasil was still crowded with event players who were constantly busy during that time, he still remembered that day that the first day of a new event was different from the previous events.

Rather than being a monster killing event or team battle, this time the event was about love, the event was successful in causing many players to laugh overturned. If not for the reward being a special rare accessory, then probably no players would care about it, everyone rushed to find their other half and human creativity is infinite with many people. Having found a separate path, players of the wealthy class bought a new machine to create a new character just to pair to prove the reward is not small. And those who have to play hard to go to the world channel to find a mate, and for those who go to the group, it is more simple just to ask their friends. Now that Nazarick is also frantically looking for a mate, Takemi and Nishiki, there's no need to discuss that they are the first couple to have the accessories in the guild, Perorocino runs around "someone paired with me" of course because of For my kids, everyone chooses to keep quiet and make Perorocino angry. "Hey, answer me. Don't ignore me, "said a silent silence, feeling sorry for him as he flew to embrace Tablua with a crying icon" they ignored me, what to do "Tablua simply sighed" I'm not the leader. " and can you let me go. "Perorocino shook his head," only if you agree to be a couple with me ". The sentence caught everyone's attention and everyone was watching Tablua's answer, Ulbert looked at TouchMe "I bet Tablua would refuse" TouchMe seemed to be very interested, "I bet he would agree" Takemi stood next to " I bet he agrees. "All eyes were directed at the two of them, Tablua shook her head to give in." Alright, I agreed to pair up with him. Now let me go. "Perorocino triumphantly laughed," so let's go on a mission "and push Tablua out the door.

It took a long time for people to be aware of the problem… .Tablua agreed to pair up with Perorocino, many of the group were trying to calm down or were trying to absorb the information just now. While everyone was calmly HeroHero patted Bukubukuchama on the shoulder "hey ..." Bukubukuchama turned around "what is it HeroHero?" HeroHero shows the confused icon "want to pair up with me?" Without hesitation to let the icon happily "agree", again everyone has to absorb the information. After about an hour everyone had already paired up in the party, only three of them were unmoved, Momonga, TouchMe and Ulbert, Momonga left the icon bewildered "how are you two doing?" TouchMe scratched his chin to embarrass the dumbfounded icon "I don't know, does anyone have a tall opinion?" Ulbert is simple to think icons. No one was talking trying to look in the list of friends who were not in pairs, Momonga alone was reading the fact sheet of the unnatural atmosphere. Of course TouchMe and Ulbert wanted to join Momonga but couldn't open their mouths, the two also knew that Momonga's love for each other changed so no one spoke up to avoid losing their friendship ... it was awkward.

After a while the two of them saw that Momonga was trading information as if he had found a partner as well, his confused mind turned uncomfortable and it seemed that someone didn't know it. When they noticed, the two were turning their backs on him, leaving the confused icon "what's wrong?" The two of them did not say simply to avoid eye contact, no matter how they tried to get their attention, they did not notice him treating him as an atmosphere "hey ... hey ... notice me" Ulbert turned away. find your other person "he tilted his head" who? " TouchMe left the emoticon "who you just talked to and ignored" after a while to think, everything went smoothly ... .the two of them were jealous ... trying to suppress the laughter he decided to tease. they are a bit "also true, not too much event time should also enlist create a new proposal ring". Ulbert and TouchMe listened and ruffled, "who is it? Which level is lv? What attracts you to hurry and propose? " Momonga forced a smile to make the icon "cheerful, lv100 and very attractive especially to me" the two of them said "who?". Momonga took Ulbert and TouchMe's hands "those two are here" and the atmosphere went silent, TouchMe and Ulbert, after a few seconds of silence, the bewildered icon "?! ..." Momonga let the icon happily "so you two. Want to marry me? " The people outside were pressing their ears to the door, waiting for the answer of the person inside, not a sound to be heard in a quiet sound with only two voices saying the same "um ...".

After a day the story was blown up and spread all over the server but how come this server is full of girls, they are so supportive and even said it was too much to be wrong. TouchMe, Ulbert and Momonga are out in the forest quite far away from Nazarick just to get married secretly ... there's nothing left to say, an NPC is a priest standing there and proclaiming "no matter how sick, your children still agree the three of them looked at each other in unison and answered "yes." The smiling porcelain father raised his arms to his shoulders. "I declare that you are husband and wife and the groom can give the ring to you two." Dau "... wtf ? ... why are we the bride ... TouchMe and Ulbert think so. Another NPC appeared wearing a white vest holding a small red cushion on it were three rings designed by Momonga.

The silver ring is designed crystal with two left and right is a diamond Blue Topaz diamond with silver vines wrapped but still retains the pristine beauty, carrying on a land that dispels sadness and loneliness. The application in the dark brings a fresh light mixed with happiness. However, the most prominent point at the top of the ring is a blooming rose meticulously carved with Painite stone, showing an intense and intense love like a fire. Painite's red color and the shape of the rose show the sophistication of the stone as well as the designer, but the highlight of the rose is the white diamond in the middle. This is a unique ring, not only sophisticated but also rubbing the flowers unexpectedly, proving that the ring designer has spent a lot of time and enthusiasm.

Seeing the ring of TouchMe and Ulbert unable to speak, even though it was just a couple just to do the mission, they put such enthusiasm into it ... they couldn't believe "Momonga ... this seems ...". TouchMe could not say, Ulbert also seemed embarrassed "it seems a bit overbearing ... this wedding ..." Momonga smiled "for me this is no ordinary couple, this is a true and emotional wedding This is not fake either. " If the game mode allowed them to show their emotions on the faces of the two of them, they could make sure that the faces of both of them were like tomatoes, the ring was still in the ring finger, and the word was unknown. when their position in the enemy's heart changes.

When the wedding was completed, the others in the guild ran to "the other three!" behind are the women with abundant strength who are also running to look forward to the situation, immediately all three of them surrounded Tablua displaying the angry icon "dare to fight the odd, don't invite us" Nishiki looked at the hand wearing the ring "Beautiful engagement ring" statement that made others notice "unbelievable, beautiful ring" Perorocino looked at Momonga "why can you marry three people?" Takemi was also curious. Momonga showed a happy "using money to buy" icon ... everyone was silent … ..this topic came to a standstill when another topic emerged. Bukubukuchama took Ulbert's hand to better see the ring "full of gems, who designed it?" not giving the opportunity to respond Perorocino rushed to hug TouchMe "let's go on a mission with us" and was dragged by Tablua and Momonga "not much time left ... we went before, see you again Momonga" Momonga waved temporarily. distinct. Out of Perorocino, when HeroHero clung to Ulbert, he displayed an amused icon. "Tell us about the wedding of the three." Bukubukuchama was also curious, "That's right." I "don't you guys still have a duty to do?" Nishiki understood the idea of adding fuel to the fire "no hurry, we want to hear the wedding of the three" along with HeroHero and Bukubukuchama. Rumored to be in a dead end, Momonga held TouchMe and Ulbert in his arms and disappeared, Takemi was a little disappointed when he didn't hear the story of "hiding". This love. "Bukubukuchama's sinister laugh said" I never thought we could see this side of Momonga ".

Somewhere unclear, Momonga was still in a hugging position, the two in his heart did not object, but after calming down, he stepped out of his arms, no matter how advanced the era was, the story would be felt. It feels like a person living in the game is impossible but why right now, leaving this embrace feels so down. TouchMe scratched his head, "this ... Momonga, you know I'm married, right? ..." Momonga nodded but didn't allow Touchme to open his mouth and he continued, "but I won't give up, I'll rob you." away from her. "Ulbert smiled cheerfully" so you try to steal our hearts. "Momonga displayed an amused icon" This Suzuki Satoru will never give up ".

Now recalling Ulbert who couldn't stop laughing "hey ... Satoru-san, you have successfully taken my heart ... so when will you show up to take the test ..." is lingering everywhere, in a large space there is a lonely silhouette.

Ask the readers a bit, can you see the story read? Is there a place that needs to be fixed or is there something that people don't like? If possible, please take a few minutes to write a comment so I can learn from the experience to make the next chapters better. :)))


	41. Chapter 23

It has been two days since the beginning of the journey and things are still not progressing, Momon is probably a tight-lipped person. Not getting any news and right now Perorocino's work began, his task was to simply find a way to speak well reminded of Yggdrasil.

The atmosphere in Nazarick was so stifling that Ulbert and Perorocino were in the arena and could rush into a fight at any time, at first just an unusual fight but things went badly quickly. With their strength, Nazarick could become a mess sooner or later, the guards realized the deteriorating situation also prevented Shalltear from holding Perorocino's arm. "Perorocino-sama, calm down. Come back. "Demiruge stood before Ulbert's face pale." Ulbert-sama please calm down ". Ignoring the two bodyguards who were trying to prevent the two of them from continuing to argue as if nothing had happened, the argument was not finished, so they pulled together to the arena to resolve.

Somewhere in Nazarick HeroHero and Bukubukuchama are talking to each other "do you think the two of them can solve it?" Bukubukuchama was a bit worried while HeroHero laughed "it's okay, just let the two of them calm down." Bukubukuchama sighed "we are not Ulbert we don't understand his feelings right now, will this decision be good? ? " HeroHero stood up and walked over to a small bookshelf "in this case, no one was right or wrong, only good or bad decisions" had just finished, the door was pushed into someone Aura. The girl looked panicked. "Bukubukuchama-sama HeroHero-sama, something is wrong with Perorocino-sama and Ulbert-sama in the arena." The two of them stood up and moved straight to the arena.

Ulbert and Perorocino, after coming to the arena, continued to fight Aura and Mare trying to shorten with Shalltear and Demiruge to stop the two Supreme Beings, after a moment of shock, Allbedo and Cocytus also joined. The atmosphere was very noisy, seeing everything turned wrong. Allbedo asked Aura "Aura to find Bukubukuchama-sama and HeroHero-sama hurry up".

And now the two of them were being completely controlled, when Bukubukucham and HeroHero arrived, the two of them embarked on a battle of great strength to knock away the guards a long distance away to see such children. angry. Using the advantage that Slime and level 100 could not be hurt by physical attacks, the two of them could just wrap around Ulbert and Perorocino and be able to use [fetter] but this method was still simple and only applied. Works with close friends. Now unable to move Ulbert and Perorocino sat on the ground "what are you two doing?" Bukubukuchama wrapped around Perorocino yelling "look around you two idiots". Nothing around was broken, but the six guards were lying unconscious on the ground, Perorocino panicked, "shalltear ?!" hearing the Supreme Voice's voice call Shalltear's name, sitting up, still dizzy, "um ...". Perorocino, seeing Bukubukuchama's restraint, ran to rub Shalltear's head "not hurt at all?" Shalltear patted her head and smiled "It's okay, Perorocino-sama." Ulbert, after calming down, was laxed by HeroHero and stared at the remaining people, "Are you guys okay?" the other guards nodded in agreement, HeroHero grabbed Perorocino's wings. "Perorocino's time" and nodded in understanding as he moved to the meeting room followed by Ulbert and HeroHero, Bukubukuchama watched Allbedo "take the others away." health check then report to me "Allbedo bowed" yes Bukubukuchama-sama ".

Back to Tablua's group, after passing through Message and HeroHero to find Perorocino, so far, there has not been a move that the rest of the people cannot help but feel anxious and angry, they think that Perorocino is lying somewhere sleeping or flying somewhere. and then they swore to their hearts that after this case they would return to Nazarick to pluck the dumb bird's feathers. But fate was not too bad for Perororcino after a few seconds, Perorocino contacted Touch Me.

Perorocino: "How's it going?"

TouchMe: "It's not good, but what took you so long?"

HeroHero: "He fought with Ulbert"

Tablua: "Are you two kids three ?!"

Ulbert: "hey-hey, who are you three kids to?"

Nishiki: "It's you two, who else"

Ulbert and Perorocino: "you're a kid"

Takemi: "Three people are children"

Bukubukuchama: "Alright everyone calm down, Perorocino start work"

Perorocino: "Alright-yes, so what do you want to help me now?"

TouchMe: "Don't you remember the plan?"

Tablua: "This voice probably doesn't remember"

Takemi: "Now help us find a reasonable way to communicate for information, okay?"

Perorocino: "got it ... .um ... so let's start with something that good opponent then find something that only Yggdrasil has to explore."

Right now, the group had traveled through the forest, which was approaching the desert, so the plants were sparse, and the green lawn spread out over a whole space of wind blowing with the heat and the scent of the earth. everyone moved in silence Momon went afterward sometimes mumbling something so small it was hard to see this person's emotions behind the expressionless mask. TouchMe was the one who started the conversation. "Well, we haven't arrived yet. Why don't we talk and get to know each other?" Nishiki responded, "Well, the journey is still long," others expected, Momon nodded. "Okay" allowed Tablua first "don't know what Momon-san is in?" Momon "is probably a swordsman, even though I can also use low-level magic" Nishiki continued "so Momon-san why do you join an adventurer that doesn't seem interesting to you" Momon agreed. " It's true that I'm not in the mood for adventurers, but I'm looking for teammates, so I want to make a name to find them. "Takemi patted his shoulder sympathetically," now everyone has a hard time. how are you Don't be afraid to let us know. "Momon got into his thoughts this time but quickly nodded." We are a group of adventurers who have gone through many different things everywhere, I thought everything would be like that forever. My team is the opposite. They want to have a normal life so everyone leaves me alone "the atmosphere was silent and nobody made a sound. Why does that sentence remind them of Momonga, is this Momonga ... the feeling of both hope and fear enveloping them ... with just one sentence everything will clear up ... intuition is shouting want them to say but why does the mind say stop ?.

Perorocino: "Everyone calm down, he is probing the expression"

Tablua: "not easy at all, inadvertently good ..."

TouchMe: "Is he saying that he is Momonga?"

Takemi: "if we ask it directly ... is it the right decision"

Nishiki: "no no no"

HeroHero: "probably ... it's just a coincidence ... that's just a coincidence"

Bukubukuchama: "calm down everyone"

Continuing the journey in a bewildered mood, they did not realize that they had reached the desert, Momon's cold voice pulled them to reality to look around, everything was only sand dunes with a hot atmosphere. The five continued on to the location where the survivors met Basilisk, which was quite striking, but surrounded by red rock hills creating shade with a large lake in the center, look. Enchanted by the people on the road, who are suffering from the intense heat, not only compliments, but Basilisk also knows the location of the spreads. Takemi pointed to the trap "what should we do?" Tablua thought for a long time "someone come in there as bait" Nishiki "stop ! Why is it a bait? " "I think the monster that only attacks when the prey has entered the trap is the only way I can think of it," Tablua said while nodding, Momon came out. "I'll be the prey." Everyone turned their eyes towards the person. after TouchMe looked confused, "if you don't want to, you shouldn't force yourself too much." Momon said in an emotionless voice "no problem".

A plan like this Momon will pretend to be in the trap of that Basilisk, it will attack Momon, TouchMe and Takemi will help Nishiki with a hand behind and Tablua will look at the information obtained to find a weakness. Because he didn't know how much Basilisk was, all actions needed to be carefully calculated, somehow TouchMe looked restless Nishiki asking, "hey, is that okay?" TouchMe even the voice fidgeted according to its owner "unknown, but I don't know why I'm worried about Momon ..." Nishiki was surprised and didn't say anything. This sentence sounds familiar ... .. ! Wait ! ... it's not a saying from people in love ! in some couples if something goes wrong, the other side always looks uncomfortable or anxious ... in the face of a few things to get rid of this illusion. Takemi and Tablua who saw Nishiki hitting himself also tilted their heads in puzzlement but ignored it.

Momon now pretending to be trapped, he walked into the shade created by a protruding ledge and sat down as if the eyes behind the mask were looking around now all they needed was to wait. But without waiting too long, it seemed that the Basilisk was so hungry that it roared with a loud sound of footsteps kicking the ground making the ground trembling. On a high ledge on the other side a monster fell into a large body with thick scales mixed with small spines on its back extending to the tail, the body had stripes and green alternating stripes of pale yellow. . The big round eyes turned in all opposite directions as if they had a sense of their own. TouchMe pointed to that Basilisk "that's a komodo dragon !" Tablua and Takemi immediately protested, "is that Chameleon that general, where do you look like a komodo dragon ?" Nishiki, standing next to him, tilted his head. head. At that moment TouchMe felt familiar ... just like Momonga was here, the memories of those days were revived around the time he, Momonga and Ulbert were always together.

Being ignored made the Oc ... well the angry Basilisk used its long tail to strike forward, causing the ground where its tail collided to leave a small hole in Tablua standing under "everyone goes according to plan." do, "the first attacker was Momon wielding a long sword… wasn't that a Japanese sword ?! ... why did he have that sword… everyone was dumbfounded for a moment and shook their heads temporarily. all of that is aside. Momon, when Basilisk neglected, clung to the tail running along the spine to the top of the head but Basilisk did not stand still and he shook his body to the sides to knock Momon down, lost momentum and quickly fell Momon using his sword to stab straight. Basilisk's eyes made a fulcrum jump on TouchMe and Takemi came to deal with each one to slash at the foot that made Basilisk painfully fall to his knees. Tablua witnessed everything that realized that "it was an army's way of movement." That movement also existed in this place ?, Basilisk stood up and was madly hurt by the pain and attacked TouchMe. its tail power jumped high, raising its sword using its inertia as it fell with a bit of power then severed Basilisk's head "we won". In order to avoid causing trouble, he decided to keep silent about not moving that way, "the three people are tired."

Finally finishing the mission, there was time left for Nishiki to ask "let's find the gecko lair" Tablua asked "why?" Takemi understood "what can we find out about something valuable?", Hearing that Momon did not change his voice but somehow they realized Momon was eagerly "waiting for something" TouchMe patted his shoulder. "I didn't expect you to have a hobby of collecting things." Momom seemed so happy that the voice also sounded a little "well, that's a bad habit of mine, I was called the guard by my comrades." TouchMe stopped to absorb the information just now. It was not a coincidence, it was impossible to have such a coincidence twice. Tablua pulled him back to the reality of whispering in his ear "calm down".

The group followed Basilisk's direction and found a large hole lying in the middle of the desert, looking down and stunned by the number of bones scattered around the pit of the armor on the ground exposed to light. creating accents to create a feeling both magical and mysterious. Everyone was still paying attention to the "work" when Momon jumped down in the dirt and flesh of the ill-fated person, something red Tablua also climbed down "what is it?" Momon stared at the cracked red necklace "just a normal necklace", uninterested in Tablua walking around unnoticed that Momon took from the ground something blue. For a few hours when they were no longer interested in the hole, they departed, preparing to start when Momon stopped "I will not go back to the adventurer" everyone was surprised "something was wrong." huh? " Momon shook his head. "Nothing just doesn't feel interesting." TouchMe grabbed his shoulder. "What is it that doesn't interest me?" he turned and walked a few steps and then went back "I found what I need" Nishiki didn't understand "what did you find?" Momon laughed, "I don't know, let the time to prove the truth." Takemi felt uneasy in that sentence, Momon turned away before disappearing, he looked at TouchMe. "Send my greetings to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. , TouchMe-san ".


	42. Chapter 24

Today is the last day of Yggdrasil, the glory days of the game have passed and are now coming to an end. There were a few figures around the server, maybe not ten people must have brought their mood to this day, in the meeting room of Nazarick, there was a person sitting there, constantly surfing the list of participants. Momonga sighed: "probably no one has signed in" even though he sent a letter wanting to see him for the last time, the room that had been so bustling now became cold and the voices of laughter disappeared. quiet. As time went by he counted every second of every moment, both looking forward and bored, to kill time he kept looking at the log list to see the items he was doing everything ... The big room looks so small. He remembers the first day he formed a party, and he and his teammates built up this place from nothing, the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick was ranked among the top ten strongest parties. Then remember the distant memories when everyone was fighting with each other via PvP, when everyone was putting together a game when laughter mixed with voices, time went by, everyone had no time for this place. then they have to take care of their families. He did not have time, but this place was his home thanks to which he had friends who could talk to someone, his life was always covered in the dust of the battlefield where the smell of blood. fishy alternative to the smell of wind when the red blood instead of the blue water when the hand is not a book or pen but a knife is a gun, this is the hell where the devil must mourn. Startled from his depressed memories: "it turned out my life was so boring".

23:40:12

It was almost time to close the server to end everything, with his playful nature he went around in Nazarick. First is the first floor, this floor is nothing special, this place is designed to welcome intruders, full of traps that can not cause too much damage but thanks to being designed as a maze. The bow and the presence of monsters should still be able to buy time. The second and third floors are the same as the first floor except that it is designed more sophisticatedly than traps and monsters that can kill low level players. Starting from the fourth floor onwards, the design is more beautiful, the items and decorative paintings plus the walls of red and yellow quartz stone combined make this floor look like the home of the old nobles, This is the floor of the Nazarick servants.

After traveling for a while, he reached the tenth floor when he met a group of servants with Sebas as the general, immediately inspired to order "follow me" to continue his journey through many rooms belonging to his comrades. The door designed by each teammate to mark can say the pattern on it is unique, through the rooms of the teammates immediately to the room that Tablua called "relaxation room" said but In fact, inside is the workroom of everyone, when Yggdrasil has a mode that allows high level players to create low and medium items, so this place was created for everyone to create a new item, shake their heads. try to get rid of the thought of entering. The last place of the journey is the throne room, through many places of Nazarick living together with the past even a little makes him satisfied.

23:55:03

The throne room is the largest room on the left and right is forty-one flags representing each member of the guild, at the end of the dining room is a throne designed by HeroHero himself. Sitting on the throne, he raised his hand to "kneel" the NPCs to follow the orders, seeing this scene he felt strange and funny. He had seen so many people wanting him to support him and kneeling on the ground to throw his honor just to be so stupid but why seeing NPCs kneeling down on him mercilessly.

23:59:01

The moment was near, he laughed softly: "although I can meet them outside, this place is where I met them ... what a pity." Looking up at the resting flags, he told himself: "I will spend time to meet them outside, they will definitely be surprised", regain my spirit.

23:59:41

23:59:42

He enjoyed the final moments in silence.

23:59:55

The regret mixed sadness, he whispered "bye".

00:00:00

_SEVER HAS BEEN DISCONNECTED _


	43. Chapter 25

Ever since the end of Yggdrasil, Suzuki's life has returned to his daily life most of the time he spends his time in the battlefield, in the general staff watching the fight, when in his spare time he locked himself in the book room. trying to find a new hobby. Today is a rare holiday as usual when he goes to the book room to read a book in the pile of books he watches over and over again, the large room is only a set of tables and chairs with quite a number of books that were not arranged but piled everywhere.

No matter how many books he read, he knew that when he was startled to notice, the sunlight of the day gave way to the night, or the night air was so quiet without a sound. somewhere screamed, scrolling through each page of book in boredom. It's been a long time since I've been able to feel the tranquility of the night, normally at this hour he usually goes into the game to kill time. His sleeping time is very abnormal, it is not fixed, but the common point is that he sleeps very little and is quite shallow, his mood is falling, he doesn't close the book and closes another book but the mood is still not better. The title "reading is a pleasure" threw the book at the wall: "deceiving people, not right at all", now his mood is like a time bomb waiting to explode and ... unfortunately for who's calling right now.

When the person on the other side knew that he was about to be in a disaster, he couldn't come back anymore, Suzuki's tone of things made the listener feel malicious. To get out of this accident he blamed the staff and it succeeded that Suzuki's anger was directed at the staff.

It was 23:45:00 on the staff side again asking him to come with the reason "need a new battle plan" to try to ask if he deserves to die or not, the person who called the announcement was quite gloating when blaming all the crimes. status for the staff. Before turning off the phone, he also asked the other party to "lightly remind" the staff: "Please tell them that I appreciate it when they call at this time and I have brought a small gift", wearing a jacket. white color he walked away. Meanwhile, the general staff, after being "lightly reminded", was extremely overwhelmed and wished that luck would be on their side.

In a large room, there was a rectangular table in the center, the wooden tables and chairs were detailed and there were many people sitting. Calm faces calmly these are the leaders ... anyway it is outside but inside they are extremely afraid for life, the person sitting on the left of the highest leader of The general staff was Suzuki with the look to kill someone. Now they pray "don't look at me" "I'm innocent". Suzuki stood up and clapped her hands to attract attention, "it was surprising that everyone was so crowded." Someone tried to evade: "sorry to bother you but this is an important issue", ignoring the words he smiled: "as promised I have prepared everyone a gift, that is tomorrow everyone will be allowed to join the army. Surprised yet, "many people protested" no, we are the staff of the army that is an important mind ". Suzuki looked at them with half his eyes: "Oh, it turns out that people are a bunch of cowards here." Sorry to bother, "agitated people yelling" Don't show your face "." That's right, you're under us "after all. He sat down on the chair and laughed: "hahahahaha, so everyone is not weak. So DAY MAI I will mention to the superior, welcome everyone. " Know the temperament of the "evil spirit" members of the staff, anxiously looking towards the most vocal person for help. The chief of staff knew it would be worse if he didn't stop:

"Stop it, put this aside. We need to focus on the next issue. Suzuki, I hope you will cooperate or I will take it as an act of opposing your superior and you must know the punishment. After this, whatever you want to do, I won't stop you. " He turned and nodded dejectedly: "yes sir".

After a period of fear plus anxiety, everything calmed down on the general staff back to the main issue after Suzuki promised to calm down, a man in his 50's stood up loudly: "the army on the border was surprise raid, the current damage is not small, so I propose to reinforcements to respond "the person sitting opposite is a young man just received the position:" over there is not a top priority, we should put forces to the south where there is a protest group ". The general staff was furious at the words: "You mean we should let those soldiers die like that?" the young man knew that he had run into a fire ant drive: "kh ... no! surely the border side will take measures "Suzuki said against his chin:" so have you thought about if the border side has fallen? " people talk, the buzz everywhere. The other young man also joined shortly after: "What if we split reinforcements?" A man with a fat stomach: "Impossible! reinforcements, if split, are less than one battalion. Can't do anything ". The general staff looked at Suzuki: "Do you have any ideas?", Suzuki said in a moderation: "reinforcements to the border, for a battalion, while recovering, to support the south" in a puzzled voice: "Why use a battalion?"

He looked at the person who had just put that sentence: "On the south side is a fairly large city with a combination of army and police present and the battalion dispatched will temporarily overwhelm the opposition or may take time to We dispatch the next reinforcements. And on the border after the attack with the remaining troops unable to hold out any longer, the border line is convenient for moving troops to the big and small cities if we lose it we will be in big trouble. . Worse if the surrounding countries will take the opportunity to attack, by which time we will fall "people gossip about the room.

The unfinished thing, there was a story when a person pushed the door in the face extremely panicked: "report! there are bombers on the way to here, everyone evacuate quickly, "everyone stood up together and rushed to the door, but only one person remained seated on the chair. The general staff turned around and urged him: "Quickly evacuate, hurry up," but he still did not move: "Where to evacuate? into the bomb shelter? " The General Staff urged: "Of course." Sigh: "The enemy who came to bomb is definitely not an ordinary bomb, it must be a small atomic bomb" like lightning struck the ears of the General Staff. He shook his head and turned: "If you don't run, leave him alone." The quiet room of papers scattered through the evacuation had been scattered, and his room looked at the ceiling as if he was expecting something. When the light shines, everything will disappear, leaving only a few pieces of meat could not help the joy he laughed: "hahahahaha ... come here". In just a little while, just a little bit more and he will be freed from this place from the boredom so excited, the sound of the plane is coming closer and the joy in him is growing.

In the air, a group of ten bombers headed towards where the staff was meeting mistakenly killed that "evil", "got close to the target, all to lower the bombs", an order was issued. The dropped bombs fell straight into the building, the explosion and the flames decorating it filled black smoke to cover the night.

Suzuki stood on the table as the surroundings were engulfed in flames: "let's cheer me up" another bomb fell to a source of light in an instant when he saw many familiar figures, all sinking into shadows. dark.

Not knowing how long his eyes opened, the first thing he saw was the starry night sky with the trees reaching out: "beautiful" … "wait ..." wake up look everywhere A strange forest next to it is a quiet river without a silhouette of people and animals, only the sound of the wind and the sound of trees rustling, raising their hands ... is bone. Perhaps this is the shape after death ?, in confusion and confusion, stood up to reflect on his body underwater. A proper skeleton doesn't have any flesh but this black cloak with purple stripes looks familiar. "What ..." is the Yggdrasil game outfit so this skeleton is probably the avatar in game_Momonga !? ... wait, calm down ... there's no such a ridiculous thing that I died in the first place ... but now I'm in Momonga form ... but it's not like Yggdrasil here ... well ... panic is just ...


	44. Chapter 26

Right now I really want to panic but I don't know why my emotions are suppressed, to be exact it seems like all my emotions are because I am a skeleton because according to common sense, bones don't have feel. Standing here was not a good choice, so he decided to go around hoping to find something or something he could talk to.

The forest at night was so quiet, he walked for a long time but could not find signs of the life of higher beings. Relying on a tree stump trying to think of the next step if he were to be trapped in a place where there was no life of higher beings ... he would probably have to talk alone for the rest of his life, but now he If he was in the form of a skeleton, would he die like a normal person? Sinking into thought, he heard a scream from behind a girl, his mood was happy to know that someone was alive but his mood immediately disappeared when the child shouted: "Monster" ran away. very fast before you can react.

Gently rubbing his face, he sighed: "This shape is not scary, it's too rude", since I've been trying to use Message for a while now, no one answered so I'm probably the only one who is stuck here. The control panel didn't appear either, I wonder if I can use magic, but if I can use it, I have to use it. Rub your forehead for a while. He stood up and clenched his fists: "try it", first of all the low-level spells [Fireball] the fireball shot straight to the nearby tree trunk and exploded seeing the result he breathed: I can still use magic "by focusing he could feel the amount of mana available.

Being able to use magic he wouldn't die easily now just by hiding his appearance and finding information in this world, thinking for a long time he still could not find ideas, though he could use them. illusions but not guaranteed. While walking, he thought that items that could change their appearance were left in Nazarick's treasure ... He muttered: "Nazarick ...".

Suddenly remembered, "It seems that I have an error item, but is using it the right decision? In addition to good concealment, it has many unpleasant disadvantages. But it was fun, right, it would be interesting ... umm..mm ... I need an appearance now ... using my human appearance. "

Take out a red gem in your pocket "to remember to see how to use ... Oh! I remember "putting in a bit of mana and choosing the shape you want to transform, in this world it's thought of changing shapes. Following the steps as he remembered… it succeeded, he was in his human form black hair with sharp brown eyes mixed with indifference but the outfit remained unchanged. the clothes he used to wear before, it's unclear why there were more unwanted things like a black cape and a mask…. In terms of imagination, he doesn't have any talent.

After everything was fine with the experience of a soldier he went in the direction of the child who just ran away, usually when he encountered something scary the children would run to a crowded place or their parents. While walking and surveying the situation around him, he discovered that this forest had a lot of traces of fighting, the scratches of the animals, but it was very large "maybe Yggdrasil's monster is also here?" Muttered to himself. It is unclear how long he has gone until the fog disappears, he has also found human life, it seems they are a small group of things like this called a village ...

There was a shout of joy when the village was being attacked by a monster in the shape of a grizzly bear, but it seemed to attack loudly, he happily said: "Just when I wanted to try something" moved. down closer, he drew a sword from his pocket. The monster was just about to attack forward without paying attention to the surroundings, so it was easy to go "the quickest way of killing was to attack on the head" taking the momentum, the gray bear seemed to like cannibalism while enjoying it, he was alert as he gave it a slash at the neck to see the gray bear in his dream of a thousand dreams.

The villagers, after being rescued by him, were happy to admit that the village chief also welcomed him well, after the introduction did not forget the main task: "Can my village chief ask some questions?" The village chief smiled and gave out a hot cup of tea: "As long as I can answer all for you," nodded in satisfaction: "Does this place have magic?"

The village chief nodded: "Yes, but heard that it is currently only possible to use fifth-grade magic. The highest level is the level seven mentioned in the legend of 13 heroes, "he continued:" 13 heroes? Can you tell me? " But the village chief shook his head: "It's a pity, I don't know it, but I just know it is word of mouth and there are many versions" disappointed "the last question, how to get more information and money? ".

Following Momonga's instructions to the adventurer, following the instructions only took a few days on the road but due to his playfulness, he got lost. On the way he came across a group of Goblins who were attacking someone, then he learned that the monsters here didn't drop items ... so the problem of item restriction appeared. Afterwards, he continued on to E-Rantel, but not long before he heard a fight near him, he saw a woman with a muscular body like a man who lifted a hundred kilograms of weight fighting. to Goblin but this Goblin is bigger than the others, in Yggdrasil it must be the Goblin king. At first the game seemed to be on the side of the woman but soon she lost it and the Goblin King took control of the match, with the armor she owned probably had blood in the industry, so Momonga came to help.

Gagaran was carrying out the task of cleaning the field near E-Rantel, because of his special melee ability, he was left alone but unexpectedly, he was cornered. In fact, Gagaran was too confident when dealing with the Goblins, that "person who doesn't count against heaven" seemed to fit right now. Although she had asked for help from Aidra, it seemed that it was not okay that she thought she was going to die here, the Goblin King held up Gagaran's weapon and closed his eyes in destiny.

But for a long time, when there was no movement, he opened his eyes to see a black body fighting with the Goblin king, that body of the black man was very good, but the strange but extremely effective way of attacking the Goblin King was Pushing back full of fear finally died. The man in black turned to the strange mask and his voice was cold to the heart: "are you okay?" Breathing a sigh of relief: "Thank you very much." Gagaran wanted to stand up but with the remaining power he could only keep awake.

Aidra ran to "Gagaran-san" with Evileye "everything is fine" Gagaran pointed at Momonga: "Thanks to him I didn't die, it seems my life is still long" Aidra nodded to look at Momonga: "feel Thank you for helping our team. " Evileye looked at the king of Goblin's body "it seems that he is very strong, I need to tell the captain", when everything seemed stable Evileye pulled Aidra aside and whispered what seemed important. Momonga, who had been waiting for a long time, did not feel any movement and was bored and wanted to leave when Aidra blocked his head "wait!" Ice-cold voice "What's wrong?" Evileye stood next to her: "We want your help" "Why should I help?" Gagaran seemed confident: "We are the adamantium-ranked adventurer group, following the orders of the Princess of the Kingdom" Evileye looked at Gagaran with a reminder, it seemed like this was a secret. Feeling "how about it" Aidra could see that this was a hard-to-please person: "we will hire you for 100 gold" the other two were very surprised "hey! Are you kidding ". Momonga was feeling excited because of his ability to suppress his emotions so his voice kept saying, "Okay, what do you want to hire me to do?" Being a mercenary is also interesting ... I think so.

The four of them sought somewhere more discreet, saying Aidra said: "I'm the leader of Blue Rose Aidra and this is Evileye and Gagaran" and politely he answered, "my name is Momon ... that's right. Momon "took a fake name so it would be easier for them to be hunted down later, this is also an occupational disease of the army.

Evileye nodded: "Nice to meet you, now we are the Adamantium group under the princess's orders. Right now we have the duty to attack the brothels holding the slaves, according to Gagaran, you seem strong so we want you to join us. "

Gagaran put his thumb up: "Yes, we will win you," Aidra nodded. "We will pay you properly." After a moment of thought Momonga agreed, he and Blue Rose and his group would attack the first place in three days.

Together with his three older brothers, he finally came to E-Rantel, after causing a riot in the adventurers' guild, and finally he was alone in quiet thought. Along the way he has also collected quite a bit of interesting information now need to set clear goals:

-Find information about thirteen heroes.

-Use some idiot to do inside.

In fact, he had a feeling that not only was he the only one brought here, there must be some player but be careful. Hypothetically, if there are players but the two sides do not get along, it is very troublesome but it is good friends in Nazarick that it is good to know "haizz", he sighed, first looking for someone to make his inner hand. Fortunately, he still has some items that can manipulate what is now looking for an object, leader Blue Rose seems to be working, under the princess but have to wait and see where her power is. Evileye ... Talking without simplicity and understanding would be troublesome, if she got in the way, she would be forced to eliminate.

The day of departure started Aidra stood at the gathering place: "here" Momonga thought "hoping you guys can make me happy".


	45. This is not a chapter

After reading the comments, it seems that some of the chapters have typos, in fact, my English level is very bad: Therefore, the chapters have been translated through different software. So sometimes there are errors that I don't know, I'm really thankful for you saying those mistakes: .

Thank you all so much again.


	46. Chapter 27

Originally it would take two to three days to reach the target but now Blue Rose and Momomga's group were running at the fastest speed they could even not show signs of stopping, for a reason. it's very simple "I want the fastest result" ... The item he was using took a fraction of the power of the original and whatever the skeleton was like ... this was the time first he secretly thanked the new body ... but slowing down to enjoy a little did not work.

On the trail small enough for two people to go to Aidra with Gagaran in the front, Momonga and Evileye behind the four who ran continuously for hours stopping only a few minutes to rest. Aidra pointed forward laughing: "if at this rate we will arrive at noon tomorrow" Gagaran looked at Momonga: "young man can stand? We're going to run all night. "Without waiting for Momonga to answer, Evileye jumped in:" Ignore him, if he can't keep up then he won't have any power ". he would be so angry, he silently thanked his skeleton shape: "of course I will keep up" Gagaran raised his thumb: "very good boy".

For some reason, the atmosphere was so quiet that even the sounds of the birds were not there, although it was not a serious problem, it was very boring like the other three also felt. Gagaran decided to start: "talk, if I stay like this I will die of boredom before I arrive", Evileye shook her head: "you're very tough, can't die" "too much" her power bisexual seems uncomfortable.

Aidra tried to ease the situation: "so let me start first" all attention was directed to her "a few days ago I saw Gagaran on duty without staying in a bakery with lots of cakes". Being exposed by Gagaran screaming trying to attract attention: "Stop ... stop" Evileye stopped laughing but her body sold out and Momonga turned away coughing softly, Gagaran really wanted to find a hole then come in and never come out again.

But the best way to get rid of this shame is to replace it with another shame she laughed: "So let me tell everyone about our captain Aidra, one evening when I passed Aidra's room. Then, seeing the captain hold his hand and muttered, "You will not be able to control me, I am the leader of Blue Rose's group." How scary. " Aidra heard, and blushed all over her face, 'what? Why are you ... ! " The story sounds very embarrassing but there is an important piece of information Momonga looked at her: "are you sleepwalking?" Aidra shook his head. "No, it's because of this sword," as he clapped his hands on his waist.

Tilting her head in puzzlement, Evileye cut in: "Let me explain, the sword she uses is called the Magic Sword Kilineyram which is the strongest black sword created by the endless darkness. The more a Magic Sword tries to control its owner, the greater the power given, the greater the tolerance for that right. "

Momomga nodded, "Have you tried stopping it? Or is it just a rumor? " Evileye shook her head: "The sword is made of an unknown material so it is not uncommon for it to have a right to it, furthermore it has been swallowed up by its former owner."

Putting the data together Momonga laughed behind the mask "an interesting sword, I need to find an approach to be able to find out more" The collecting hobby emerged so much that it made him itchy. Kill them then take the sword ... tsk tsk, calm down. Successfully suppressing himself, he realized no one was talking but the sound of the wind blowing in his ears.

As night fell, everything fell into darkness with only the moonlight illuminating the surrounding, Aidra looked at the others: "Luckily the moon is bright today, we can easily see everything." Gagaran shook his head. "If you see it, we should find another way with less obstructions." Evileye jumped off the tall tree in the foreground: "no time, we hurry." Once again everything fell silent, only the sound of owls searching for the sound of leaves being rustled by the wind.

The group ran continuously until the morning, rested for a few hours, then continued on their way as they planned to arrive at the attack site at noon, a small city where many migrants stood, outside. I can hear the noise inside. Inside, they saw a lot of people walking and carrying their hands, but there was no doubt that behind this bustling place, there were dirty people trading slaves. Kim had a plan for the group to attack at midnight split into two sides to control the remaining group leader to save the hostages. After listening to the plan, his mood dropped dramatically, only one word to describe it as "bored". Leaving aside those things, he muttered another plan, if it wasn't for the Magic Sword, he would have gambled the barn ... the task was not fun at all.

Aidra feared that the newcomer had not kept up with the plan, so she spoke in detail, she could not see the mood of the young man in the black cloak. But her intuition was warning her to pay attention to him, there was something unusual about him. Evileye, who was staring at Momonga, could not guess what expression she was under the mask.

Night falls and the plan begins, Evileye and Gagaran will go to rescue the prisoners while the remaining two will find the leader. It is best to avoid paying attention to all actions that must be quick and quick, when the gatekeepers sneak into the mansion, the two sides split up, Aidra's group will go to the top floor while Evileye's group will down to the basement.

Aidra and Momonga went to the top floor. It was unclear whether the leader was too stupid or too confident when no one was on patrol, so it was good that the two of them quickly skim through each room. Stopping in a very prominent room, the other rooms are designed in a simple way, the wings of this are the most sophisticated, seem to have gold inlays ...

Slightly pecking just enough to look into the center of the room was a large bed with someone lying there, Aidra pondering many cases while Momonga touched the [legal instrument evaluation] sword lit up. If the light is not close enough, you will not see it. Having information about the sword also made him mumbling merrily "to have an object", Aidra's voice pulled him back to reality. The two gently entered Momonga's room and stood at the foot of the bed as the leader ran while she looked up at his face to confirm his identity, after making sure he was the one to search, quickly draw his sword and finish him. Everything is very quick because this leader sleeps to death Aidra turned to look at him: "we need to assemble with the Gagaran group" without waiting for him to answer immediately walked away and it was the right opportunity.

While she was looking at the leader's face he quickly took out an Item, according to the information he obtained earlier it was a level 80 sword. If used properly, it could still be fought back at level 100, he could not. Keep that sword out of reach. As a sword during an event there is an ability to hide and only open it when there is an additional accessory, which is able to talk ... simple communication ... so except for the shape Nice and beautiful skills, it is nothing outstanding. But is it different in this world? ... this is an interesting match ... interesting ...

When Aidra did not notice he brought the small ball-shaped Item closer to the sword, the ball quickly sucked in. Aidra was walking when suddenly stopped, he pretended: "what's wrong captain?".

She turned and knelt on one knee to show her absolute respect: "Hello, Lord, the God of the Sword is ready to serve you" to make sure: "The one who controlled Aidra, is it temporary or complete? And why do you call me the Supreme Being? " bowing his head respectfully: "Supreme God, I have complete control over this body. As long as she kept the Ma Sword by her side, she would be completely possessed by the gods and there was no way to solve it. I feel the full death of you, you are the ruler of death is the supreme deity. "

Satisfied with the answer he laughed with a chilly laugh: "I need you to be Aidra and invade and Blue Rose and the princess, I need you to remember all the important information that the listener and the audience know. The demon sword lowered its head: "I understand."

While Gagaran's group had found the basement, this mansion's owner was too mischievous, hiding the basement so carefully it would take quite a bit of time to find it. Two people before and after the people went down, it seems that this basement is located very deep to go a long way to the long dark corridor with air and smells and stink. In the first cells, there were no people left with miscellaneous items such as dirty clothes and leftovers, in the distance, there was an arm reaching out from the thin and dirty blue-white arm.

Running quickly and looking inside, there are many people lying on the ground, men and women have all very young things but what is in a state of lethargy due to malnutrition and sunlight. just an eight-piece rag covered. Seeing people coming to the people inside, he stood up and reached out for help, but they did not have the strength to open his mouth, maybe all the energy he had used to reach out, Gagaran raised his weapon to destroy the door, far away voiced his footsteps and the voice of the man: "who are you?" There was no need to respect Evileye to quickly launch spears and finish them off, the wing door of the cell opened when Momonga's group appeared, Aidra looked at Evileye: "is everything alright?" Gagaran nodded: "We have finished the guards, help me take them out" and the four split up and opened the cage. Aidra standing on the stairs shouted: "everyone follow me silently" every line of people moving up Gagaran and Evileye also followed the two sides of the security guard at the end with only Momonga.

Suddenly, a lot of footsteps were heard from the back: "Do not let them escape, catch all of them again." Evileye was angry: "Found out", just as Gagaran wanted to run down to support, Momonga said: "Go ahead." , I will deal with them. "Of course Gagaran disagreed:" Hey, don't think I'm so weak, "he shrugged." There may be more guys up there, helping the other two. " go: "hey, be careful. If a boy is so good, he would be in vain.

After making sure Gagaran had left him, he sighed: "Sigh, can you please leave?" After listening to them, they became angry: "Don't be strong." Everyone rushed in once he sighed again and fought with these people ... haizzz ... still unmotivated [Summon the ripper] a masked doll holding a pair of scissors as tall as Half human. He pointed forward: "kill them", like the ephemera The Ripper rushed with the sharp iron scissors to kill one by one, the screams interspersed with the smell of fishy smell and the stench that made others nauseous. A man who saw a situation knowing that he could not live immediately knelt and begged, "Please! Do not kill me. I will show you where the gold and silver are hidden. "

The sentence that struck his heart quickly grabbed the name: "Are you sure you know?" that name seemed like he seized the opportunity to live: "yes sure". He then dragged him away: "which direction" to the back where his brethren were killed: "behind this cell", without waiting for consideration he dragged him deeper. The corridor on the back was fitted with lamps as well as refurbished, it seems that this man did not lie, went quite a bit, then at the end of the corridor was a wing of luxurious gold. The gold and silver piled up here seemed to be the result of a slave trade, and the kneeling man knelt down, "I have shown you, please forgive me." "I agree to forgive thee, to grant him the painless death". Take a few rounds inside the room, then get the Item in the bag, a cloth bag with a red string "collection" with a simple word the bag quickly sucks up the pile of gold and silver on the floor in a snap. The room is empty and there are no traces left.

The mood of walking happily: "Today is a good day, should I celebrate? Ah ... I can't eat it. "Above the mansion was quite chaotic, corpses everywhere blood stained on the wall. He walked out of the mansion of the rescued people sitting everywhere their faces were mingled with joy and joy when they saw that the men were dead, ignoring that he went to see the other three. Gagaran saw him raise his hand to attract attention: "over here", Evileye seems to dislike him now: "alive" Aidra shook his head with his teammate: "do you want to join them?" I'm not?" Gagaran agreed with that idea but Evileye did not. He shook his head: "Thank you, but I still don't want to be under anyone's orders." Gagaran chuckled with regret. "Sorry." Evileye sounded gloomy, Aidra handed him a bag: "This is your wages, "Thank you for helping us." He nodded and accepted the money he parted with the three.

Going deep into the forest when he was sure that there was no one, he pulled his face aside to reveal a cold face with sharp eyes, not knowing what his body would be, but when he wore a mask, his face would get acne. lost. While walking and enjoying the gentle breeze, he thought a lot, now money is no longer important but he still has not found the necessary information. Sinking into thinking that his feet were in an unknown direction, he heard the sound of someone hiding behind a big tree listening attentively. The woman with shoulder-length hair talked to someone in a cloak holding a long stick, and two people were talking when another person appeared.

The woman sounded angry: "Can't find the information?" the man with the husky voice characteristic of the elderly: "useless floods" a young man's voice shouted: "Go find your own information" followed by a loud sound along with the sound of heavy objects falling to the ground, it is possible to speculate that someone who has fallen is very likely to die. The woman who seems to be very angry: "ignorant, useless people" equally angry man voice: "summoning zombies is not so difficult". Even heaven helped him, wearing the mask he came out: "maybe I can help you two" the woman seemed very angry when someone eavesdropped but she did not know: "Who are you?" he answered with another question: "I can help you to summon the zombie army" the man seemed very interested: "You surely won't do it", he smiled coldly: "Let's make it an exchange". The woman whispered to the man something then they both turned: "What do you want to trade?"


	47. Chapter 28

These days I'm too lazy to post, now I have to do two chapters to compensate:

Sitting in a small pub in Momonga town thinking of the next steps, now if the exchange with Clementine and Kajit succeeds, he will get the story of the hero. Assuming the heroes are players, why is the time appearing different? What did those players do in this world?

Thinking extremely seriously, the boredom appeared to overwhelm the others, he left the shop and wandered around hoping to find something interesting. Going around in crowded places and ending at adventurers, in the end to have something interesting, only this place does not know whether to laugh or not.

When he entered, he realized that the atmosphere seemed unusual, so many people gathered and whispered something, quickly merging and listening.

A man grabbed a glass of water, "Do you know anything about the new adventurers?" The short-haired man nodded. "Newly granted gold, isn't it too high for them?" the man wearing a cloth hat covering half his face: "the strength is unknown but the other white armor really makes people pay attention" to hear the "white armor" made him immediately think of TouchMe. Shaking his head to ignore that thought, that person could not tell himself like that, but it succeeded in attracting his attention.

Sitting at the back of his room was thoughtful, according to what they said, the others were on duty. Wandering in thought over how long it took to realize that the darkness had engulfed everything, the room was only a few people sitting and eating and talking. With a body that can't sense anything there is a disadvantage to laughing at himself, maybe he should think of how to pretend that humans sound more sensible than thinking those things ... right? .

When he was about to leave, he saw something that caught his eye, a familiar white armor probably for a lifetime he could not forget in his mouth moving: "Touch..Me ... ". The other group didn't seem to recognize his presence, he wanted to go but his disobedient feet stood still and he heard the others whisper "see that person wearing white armor?" "It seems his name is Toume" "That armor looks very expensive".

Helplessly sitting down on the chair: "is Toume ... human?" Is it a joke to make fun of it? "The mask fell to reveal a face without emotion but exuding sadness.

Soon after, the adventurers became rioted by the news that the zombie corps was approaching the living greedy fleeing the greedy people who took advantage of high bonuses, nothing too special or worth it. judgments to criticize simply because it is human. The same species is under the control of indignation ... but he too, if not the skeleton, he would probably be like them.

Then someone glided past the white armor to pay attention, that group of people was heading towards the city gate. It was also a good opportunity to confirm who the group was, he ran to a very high place with a good view enough to see the battle. Witnessing from start to finish, he could confirm that it was a Yggdrasil player, but whether or not TouchMe was unknown.

In order to get the answer, he decided to ask straightforwardly as quickly as possible, moreover, if it was TouchMe, it would be too good and if not, just consider it a misunderstanding of the "perfect plan". praise yourself.

But unfortunately the person is not calculated by heaven, while searching for them, there is a group of people clad in a private shirt blocking the road "follow us" husky voice annoying to listeners that he wants to punch him in the face . Silence did not answer they were made to water, they clumsily caught him, proving that this was not an expert. He was led to a dilapidated house inside which was too filthy as if no one lived here, a man dressed in luxury as a noble? If not, he is also very expensive. When he was brought to him, he was very happy, showing his acquaintance or something like that: "Momon? Welcome welcome ".

Of course he also did not like him: "want what?" that roughness made him unhappy with a mix of joy and annoyance, his smile also distorted: "Don't be like that, please introduce me the name Gustaf you call G. I am a noble with a compassion." The great task is to prevent the slave trade and now I want you under my control, of course the wages will be very generous. You just need to be a good dog. "

G disliking his curt answer, G got angry: "You should know your status as a lame adventurer who is as noble as I look at you, so feel proud, like it or not. must also work for me "self-righteousness" he was born stupid? " muttering. The ones in robes are just the chickens you can easily escape from the enclosure: "Looks like you went a bit far" G shouted: "Kill him for me" all stormed.

Not only did he have no experience in kidnapping, but even how to hold weapons was no different, being a soldier made him uncomfortable. In the blink of an eye, the blood stained red by the wall of people who had been walking and talking now became a dead body, G staggered to his trembling hands, pointing at his face: "don't get near, otherwise You will regret it. "

Regardless of the threat of holding on to any finger, a large gold ring is said: "You know that there are no things that should not be touched, if accidentally touched, the results will not be good." trembling in fear but still with a great air breath: "you want to rob money? If you take it, you will have to leave that head. Do you know? ", Shaking his finger to show dissatisfaction:" tch..chr… wrong ". Before he could react, a red stream of blood flowed down "eh ..." his arm disappeared. "AAA ..." his screams were so loud that he thought the whole town could hear. see.

Ignoring his plea to save him before people or people can find him here, with that shout he will attract help so he won't run out and easily guess that he will be hunted. wanted after this but what to do. Walking on the streets lined with people selling goods everywhere, the voices of laughter in every corner, he went to the adventurers to try his luck to see if they could meet the other group but unfortunately did not. Every day he was in the adventurer's waiting for their group to appear, more and more he could clearly feel that he was being monitored initially as a small group now seemingly quite crowded that the aristocrat had given him followers. . But there was still no sign of an attack that appeared to be waiting for the army to wait for a wanted warrant, so that the main road attacked and carried the title of hero.

Today was the last day if he did not meet them, he accepted, the watchdogs gathered too much to fight with that amount and forced him to use high-level magic only to make things more troublesome. Luckily he smiled and met them at the mission notice, as soon as he spoke he stopped, the others were paying attention if he started talking no matter where the story went, leaving a stain. All professionals would be easy if TouchMe but if not, the name TouchMe will become the subject, he could not bear it when the familiar name comes from the dirty mouth that he does not accept.

The brain is running at full power just now to find the most logical way there are many ways to glide but there is no way of integrity ... just bet ... just drag that group of people in. How about this?

The gaze swept the room once and then suddenly stopped at the task board ... there was a way ... a double task.


	48. Chapter 29

After that farewell, everything was calmly turned to another direction, whether it was good or bad, but there was a lot of trouble ahead. Tablua's group returned to the adventurer's work when she saw Momonga's wanted board.

TRADITIONAL COMMANDS

Subject: Momon

Bonus: 1000 gold coins

Crime: attacking and stealing money from the honorable Gustaf without reason

Take his head to Lord Gustaf's mansion to receive his reward. If caught alive, you will receive double bonus.

Everyone in the adventurer's industry has talked about a large amount of money for the head of a bronze man, some eagerly took on the task, others formed a group hoping to capture the object or the gold bag alive. moving. Tablua looked at the paper then turned to the others: "Anyone have any ideas?" TouchMe stepped closer and tore the wanted flyer, all eyes immediately turned to them. There was a lot of talk that there were a lot of funny expressions with, unfortunately, or aversion "do they want to join?" "I feel sorry for that guy." "He won't be able to handle the three moves" "wanna bet when he's killed?"

But it seems that those words that went unnoticed TouchMe watched the rest: "we should retreat" and received a nod, and Tablua's group left the adventurer's work to return to Nazarick to prepare the next plan. .

At this time in the kingdom's royal palace, the wanted orders that were posted everywhere also caused many greedy men to go on the quest, Gagaran, upon receiving the order, got angry: "Gustaf ! He is planning something ". The name Gustaf was too famous for, not because of his intelligence or leadership, but a fool who just flattered, maybe Momon did something against him so this happened. Their team leader went to the princess to withdraw a wanted order but to no avail because they didn't have enough evidence for all of his actions, Evileye did not appear on the surface but she also sneaked to the adventurer princess. In the capital city asked to withdraw wanted orders. Now all they can do is find evidence to condemn Gustaf, hoping Momon finds some hiding place.

In a certain forest far away, Momonga was following the stream of a small stream: "Well ... the way is confusing, but if I go right, the object is near." Walking while thinking about what happened, "it was a mistake to drag them into this mess, but I have no other way to prove the existence of…." The sentence was not yet finished, a meaning appeared "I ... I have not told them I am Momonga !" I feel stupid for not thinking about this. But before, he felt quite confident about his plan now if there was a chance he would punch his face in the past, but the past was past that could not do anything else. Sighing in frustration: "settle this quickly and find them", now he can only think enough ways to apologize.

There was a dreadful silence in Nazarick now, the tense atmosphere in the conference room of the forty-one Supreme Beings. Things were going very well, and was suddenly turned to a steering wheel just because Momon said, Perorocino chuckled: "What should we do now?" Bukubukuchama worriedly voice: "Is that Momonga?" Tablua shook her head: "it is unlikely, if it was Momonga he would not have left" Takemi was cleaning his weapon: "I agree with Tablua, but at least we know that there is another player. also stuck here ".

Again the long silence, HeroHero looked at the others: "I think we should find this player" the others were surprised "why?".

Nishiki shook his head in puzzlement: "You were planning to cooperate with him very well, but there are still many puzzling things, if he wanted to cooperate, he wouldn't leave. The fact that he knows TouchMe and Nazarick proves that he knows us very well and he almost asserted that the tomb or the other members of Nazarick were also here. "Ulbert seemed interested:" But let's assume he is There is level one hundred player and he cooperates with mighty kingdoms, nothing too serious but if he declares us Nazarick will become a battlefield. "

Perorocino pounded on the table and stood up. "Find him, we need to make sure he is in sight," agreed HeroHero: "agree but how?" Ulbert said, "give him something," as his eyes turned to Ulbert. Bukubukuchama after a while: "It's not possible but we can let him join us ... as a friend" Takemi looked up: "let him join Nazarick?".

She answered in an unkind tone that she probably didn't want either: "let him join Tablua's group as an adventurer, and the existence of the rest and the tomb must be hidden." When mentioning the adventurer Nishiki remembered something from his pocket taking out the wanted letter: "maybe that plan won't work, look" the others looked at the wanted order in confusion. laughs: "Wanted a high level player? if I don't have to be bored, I will criticize my life for a long time ".

Wanting orders are posted everywhere, their plan is useless, there is no other way they need time to think of a plan to avoid loss, nor know that if we die we have revived? Nobody is crazy enough to try. Tablua sensed a dilemma: "this plan takes time, now we need to find a player named Momon", the others nodded so they split up TouchMe's group to look outside as were adventurers, and the party in Nazarick sent low-level monsters with the ability to detect them.

After dividing Tablua's group to go to the adventurer's work to find information, here after the wanted order was posted, almost all of the things accepting this quest did not accept any other quests. When arriving at the quest counter there was a young girl standing there, seeing ice-faced adventurers: "Have you come to accept the quest to arrest people?" Tablua shook her hand. "No, we just want to ask you some questions." Nodding, understanding what she meant with a small smile: "What do you guys want to ask?" TouchMe said in a pleasantly cheerful voice: "Can you tell us the missions Momon has received?" bewildered: "This is the first time someone has asked such questions! Luckily we took notes. "turned to the back shelf to pull out a thick notebook. Flipping through many pages but she shook her head: "There is only one task, it's the one you do together" Takemi was surprised: "Are you sure?" the girl nodded. "Yes, it's well documented."

Step out of that place and everything is back to the starting point, without a hint. The group decides to apply the phrase "dangerous place is safe place" places like the lair of robbers or monsters they pass through but still can't find it, Ulbert's party has no results as if the name is Momon disappeared without a trace.

Right now in a certain town, Momonga was being chased by a group of people. Perhaps the adventurers who wield all kinds of face weapons are full of killing intent and will probably be determined to kill me. Had he just been out of town after a while of turmoil and was also too generous being chased to say goodbye like this? He sighed: "There are some guys who have pretty good speed, so reduce the number" as he thought and sighed again: "There's no time" [Teleport].

Rumors went as fast as a wind that only took a few days for Momon's appearance in a village to be everywhere, someone deduced that Momon was hiding in small, wilted villages or he was being hunted. to the point of hiding in abandoned houses ... a lot of people deduce this but nobody cares about another rumor. It was a treasure sword in a village that disappeared, heard that the thief took advantage of the monsters to make a commotion and then inherited the theft, no one saw the thief's face and no one cared because it was just is an unknown rusted sword.

Although the rumors about Momon were so, no one stupidly stayed to get arrested, but there were quite a few people looking for that village hoping to find something useful, TouchMe's team still followed the plan and continued to verify the rumors. thanks to the group in Nazarick.

As for the group in Nazarick right now, they were just as busy, after sending a lot of monsters around, the most guardians, Allbedo, were separating the data. The work was barely reduced, but it seemed more and more, when a monster that detected Momon's figure was killed. Although it is a low level, it is also at level sixty, perhaps this player is over sixty but a hundred is not guaranteed.

Meanwhile, Momonga was disguised as a soldier on the march, at first he did not have this plan, but when he saw the French flag, he curiously sneaked in to pretend to be a trowler. After a few hours, I have a rough idea, this army has 200 people most of which can only use first-class magic is not worth mentioning but the top ones are interesting but the most notable one here is an old lady. Seeing him slowly but there was something very different "well, it doesn't matter but if they have the ability to interfere, they should kill them", but before that, on the old man with three more Having some pretty good items would be a waste if they could be used by people who have no brain… well, I can use it for help.

While this side was in turmoil, Sebas' side was quite peaceful, Sebas, Solution and Shalltear were in a lavish and expensive black carriage with gold trim around it. The driver would betray them and the bandits would come, they just waited for so much. Solution had asked Shalltear's permission to give her the driver and was given permission now they just sat and waited for the show.

The car drove across the night with the moonlight shining when it suddenly stopped in an open field, and Shalltear and her two female attendants stepped out. With her hourglass body, she easily caught their eyes: "I don't know who you are, why is my journey now?" a thief with a bushy beard laughed at the thief: "she has a beautiful body, if she knows what, we will be gentle". Thinking that a little girl would fear unsteady standing he gleefully brought her hand to his chest, and then in a moment his arm disappeared: "You are not allowed to touch me".

The other men saw something terrified: "not normal, kill everything for me" Shalltear was also uninterested: "hand over to two" two servants on both sides heard the order immediately like burning body to kill, how What was she accumulated into a floating sphere.

Now when he saw everything the driver Zach wanted to flee, he turned to the back, intending to run into the woods to hide. Solution stood there with a frightened face: "Mr. Zach ... please .. protect me" the delicious prey in front of his eyes, even in this situation he still swallowed his saliva, so as not to lose it. revealing breasts: "protect me". He could no longer hear the screams of the people around put his hand forward, when the hand he touched, he was attached, now he realized he was deceived: "let go ... let go" Solution laughed. Laughing wide open to the ears: "Well, there's not much time, so stay inside me and keep playing." Now the sticky hand sucked in. Hand then arm to body and finally legs the whole thing is sucked in.

According to the servant's words, their base was near so Shalltear split up, Sebas and Solution's group would continue on their quest and Shalltear would find the lair of the bandits. Their base wasn't quite that far either, it was located in an outside cave guarded by a bunch of alcoholics and handled "gently" by her two servants.

Their bases were really smelly, and the alcohol everywhere made her want to go crazy, there were many people who came to block the way that she killed and drained the blood only one man deliberately let him live.

Inside was a fence built of large wooden boxes with a few men watching when he saw a madman running in repeatedly shouting: "monster ... monster ..." the leader of the Unglaus bandits had laughed in his face: "what the monster, in my own area but still afraid?" insulted as if he did not react to just run behind another outlet: "if you want you can Try, but I will kill those who dare to block the monster's way that will die. Right now outside the fence Shalltear stepped forward with a bored expression: "Call your leader out here", the guards boasted: "A weak woman can do ..." I lost my head. The others had lost their heads, a silent death… a silent death to Shalltear was not so beautiful. Unglaus stepped out: "Hi lady, you might not be a trivial when you get here." Shalltear shook his eyes as if glowing. "Should you introduce me, you bug?" Unglaus scratched his chin. "My name is Unglaus the leader of the bandits." Shalltear laughed. "Sorry, I don't care".

Unglaus took a stance with his legs outstretched and lowered his body and lowered his eyes and looked at Shalltear with a ring of light that radiated around Unglaus, Shalltear laughed: "Ready? So I step in here ". Entering into the circle of light [Secret Technique: Wind Slave] the sword so fast that the naked eye could not see it was directed towards Shalltear's neck, he smiled in his heart "finished, out of favor". But when the sword reached her neck, it was blocked by something… it was her two fingers, the strongest skill blocked, both surprised and frightened Unglaus: "what… how are you..no how! " Taking a few steps back, he started thinking "Should I run? otherwise, if you run, you will not be able to escape… loopholes… that's just what she needs.

Shalltear stepped forward without a bit of defense like a gold sock he aimed the sword at her feet, thinking that if he could win the sword, the sword did not move at will but lay heavily on the ground ... as her feet stepped on. With an angry face: "Shouldn't you show off your martial arts skills?" like a shock, he used martial arts from the very beginning ... the skill he confidently would defeat the strongest man in the kingdom… the confident skill would regain the martial arts title… all was dissipated. Like madness Unglaus charged wildly hoping to take a hit ... madness mixed with helplessness when he saw his opponent counterattack with his little finger with a bored expression. Sword trader he turned his back to run away with the meaning of "must live" presence, Unglaus turned away leaving the others.

When she saw her prey run away with her bloodlust rising despite everything she turned into real form and hunted down the rest, when the mobs were killed she was extremely hated but discovered. so Unglaus had escaped the overwhelming madness: "he has escaped .. my prey". Just as a servant stepped forward: "Lady Shalltear, there is a group of people outside the cave."

Outside the cave was a group of six people when she saw Shalltear, the robed clump of people shouting "use silver weapons and holy water to destroy her", still in the bloodlust she had taken action. no mercy. One of the girls in the group took out a potion for her teammate, the shape of that potion only found in Nazarick. Thanks to that, she regained her composure: "confine her, my children", a shadow behind her appeared several black wolves with prominent red eyes: "chase those in the forest for me" .

There was a panic in her heart whether she had ruined the plans of the Supreme Beings, now she hoped that in the forest no one else could escape if they escaped she would be scolded even. makes Perorocino-sama hate her. She then sensed that someone who had killed her wolves "could not" this time had to go on her own, relying on the images she received it was easy for her to get closer to the final destination. .

In Nazarick through Ulbert's group observatory that saw all of Shalltear's actions, Bukubukuchama laughed: "She was as impatient as you are." HeroHero shook Perorocino's shoulder: "look ... look at that." Perorocino turned his chair to hide from all eyes. At first when he set his personality he did not think this would happen, if he knew he had given Shalltear a calm girl instead of impatient. Bukubuchama stood up. "Something's up," he turned, seeing Shalltear standing in front of an army: "she can handle it." Ulbert stood up.

Shalltear, standing in front of the army, looked at the head as a girl in armor "catching her, you will get useful information", perhaps she also felt that she was not an opponent who said "do it. ". A young man with a shield shielded an old woman behind, sensing danger she went ahead and wanted to kill him, but she blocked the way. That old man made something ... control, they wanted to control her, Shalltear had no way to retreat, but only a way to fight.

When she finished thinking about it, something glowed and she could do nothing, only feel guilty about the Supreme Being. But nothing happened: "why ...", behind a teleport gate opened "shalltear!" Being the Supreme One ... but the Supreme Being here is ... why ... you have nothing to do with it. Looking at the army all lying on the ground there was a familiar figure Shalltear and the others shouted: "Momonga / sama".


End file.
